


等等

by lethean0915



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 96,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethean0915/pseuds/lethean0915
Summary: warning：1，搞事，无差，清水。2，OOC，OOC，OOC。陈玘本人看得特别通透，想不开的是我。3，所有不科学的部分都在楔子中，且并不准备对不科学的地方作出解释。4，作为一个四年看一次新闻里的颁奖镜头、对一切体育运动都恨得深沉的考据党，如果细节出现bug，请温柔提出，那肯定是百度的锅；如果文中出现了具体比赛的描写且没有走意识流或者古龙风，那肯定是直接抄的报道。5，耽美大神祥瑞掉了所有妻子、女友、交往对象等性质的存在。6，我现在，好像已经只会写protocol了……





	1. 楔子 纵使相逢应不识

楔子 纵使相逢应不识

2013年5月20日，巴黎。

一般人形容刘国梁，通常用词都是“精明强干”“算无遗策”，孰知某些时候他也是思路清奇，至少在巴黎带着马龙许昕去吃意大利餐、将失意溺死在食物中这种事，陈玘自问是干不出来的。

先不说这是对法国大餐表现出多大的蔑视，吃一顿就电量满格，您以为这俩是我王皓吗？爬行纲和食肉目，区别大了去啦。

虽然没撸过猫但是捋小龙人儿已经捋出心得体会的陈玘这么想。

前一天晚上陈玘还嚷嚷着终于可以休息了，回头自己又去场馆里溜达了一圈。三天前，他在巴黎的赛程戛然而止，搭档似乎气鼓鼓地满心不忿，陈玘倒还平静，毕竟三十岁，早就不是乒乓球最佳的运动年龄，他虽然还没有离开球台，也准备从球员向教练转型了。

巴黎，再见。  
之前有球迷对他大喊，巴西见，不知是赛场嘈杂还是口音的锅。巴黎，巴西，一字之差，隔着是无法逾越的三年时光。

巴西，里约。陈玘在嘴里念叨了两声，苦笑了一下，又恢复了平常的心态。家里还有个小龙人儿急需顺毛，三次败给王皓，一个“相克”的话头就够他本来就容易想多的心塞住的。

2013年5月21日早，巴黎。

一贯睡眠质量不高的马龙难得沾到枕头就一觉到天明，睁眼已是天光大亮，同屋的陈玘还把自己埋在被子里只露出一撮头毛。他玩心大动，猛地掀开陈玘的被子：“收拾行李，起床啦玘……哥……？？？”

身高其实没什么缩水空间的陈小杀揉着眼睛哼哼唧唧：“……你谁？”推开被子环顾四周，迷迷糊糊地下床就往门口走：“抱歉啊我可能昨晚练得太累走错屋了……哎？？？！！！”

马龙仗着些微身高优势把他推回床上，关窗锁门一气呵成，然后抖着手给刘国梁打内线电话：“不不不好了玘哥出事了！”

陈小杀盘腿坐在床上托着下巴睁着自带上目线的眼睛看马龙在屋里急得转圈圈，酒店空间不大，除了两张单人床其实也没给他剩下多少空间活动。他伸手去拽马龙：“你是新进的队员？不对啊最近的不就是张继科儿那批吗？你别绕啦我没戴眼镜，头都晕了！”

马龙指尖冰凉，脑子一片空白。这不是陈玘，或者说，不是30岁的陈玘。尽管身处陌生的环境，青年的眼神中却毫无惧意，反而带着点跃跃欲试的好奇看着他，眉目锋利，比荣誉墙上那张04年雅典头顶橄榄枝花环的照片还要年少。

敲门声响起得非常及时，刘国梁的声音简直如同救命的符咒：“马龙，开门。”  
陈小杀瞪大了本来就不小的眼睛：“马龙？你一夜之间发育啦？”  
扭头看到刘国梁的时候他觉得自己的眼睛还很有潜力可挖：“……师，师父？你，你怎么圆了！”  
刘国梁特别顺手地糊了他后脑勺一巴掌，像十年前一样。

标准双人间里多塞了一个正规陪审团的阵容，被二十多只眼睛盯着的陈小杀虽然天不怕地不怕，还是往后面缩了缩。  
他确定自己仍然穿着前一天——在他的思想里是2003年5月20日——晚上才换上的睡衣，这件衣服刚被身后的马龙毫不客气地翻过领子看尺码——“玘哥早就穿不上s码了”，虽然环境陌生但面前的人大部分还是挺眼熟的，只不过……  
岁月还真是把杀猪刀啊。

“所以按你的说法，你是从十年前的天坛公寓，是哇，这叫什么？他们小姑娘看的那些小说，穿越还是重生过来的，是哇？”刘国梁尽量简单地总结了一下陈小杀嘚啵嘚啵二十分钟的重点。  
“……师父你竟然看这种小说……”  
……重点错。  
“那是小辉儿没收到办公室的。”  
……重点好像也不太对。  
孔令辉咳嗽了一声：“然而如你所见，现在是2013年5月21日的巴黎，第52届世乒赛刚刚打完，现在下楼应该还能买份报纸。”马龙默默解锁手机，打开日历app举到陈小杀眼前。  
陈小杀相当淡定：“我信师父和辉哥，虽然不知道是什么状况但肯定不会是你们的恶作剧。至少在电子产品上，我不信国家队里有人会比我还超前，用这种手机。”

子不语怪力乱神。不过碰到这种科学无法解释的事情，饶是刘国梁也只能认命：“现在先来认认人吧……小辉儿你肯定是认识的。”  
陈小杀看了看孔令辉：“……当，当然。”  
孔令辉假装没注意到他的停顿。

“浪人~我是你的陪练你还记得不？”  
邱贻可：“阿浪你这回真是浪到家了……”

“03年5月，你的室友应该还是我？”马琳发问。  
“……如果我还回得去，一定要提醒马哥你换种洗发水，这眼瞅着就聪明绝顶了……”

“大力哥没变样啊，郝帅……我不是夸你！皓子……皓子你怎么也圆了！”  
王皓气得想打他，“小结巴，你小时候嘴没这么坏啊！”  
陈小杀撇撇嘴：“讲真话嘛……这几位除了肥龙[1]和继科我都不认识。”他扭过头看马龙，“不过肥龙我也没认出来，长高变帅，哪里肥啦？”  
马龙眼睛都红了。

最终拍板定论的还是刘国梁：“就到这里吧。幸好比赛都已经结束了，不然……现在大家各自回去，保持常态。马龙，你照顾着点儿他。陈玘，你的身体检查只能回国后再做，也不知道你这种状况要维持多长时间。现在最重要的事情就是，飞机是今晚的，你得能同我们通过海关返回国内，是哇。然后我们再讨论怎么解决你的问题。”  
陈小杀眨巴着眼睛：“这事儿很难吗？”他比划了一下自己的头发，“你可以说我打输了不开心，所以削发明志！”

长了一张不老的少年脸了不起啊？  
确实了不起。

附注：  
1、此处为bug，2003年的陈玘不会管马龙叫肥龙。  
马龙2003年年初进入国家队二队，进入一队的时间不详。据说2003年6月一队二队合并，不过没查到具体报道。  
也就是说，在2003年5月20日，就算自来熟的陈玘有几率认识马龙——同为国家队队员——但是二人熟悉的可能性非常低。  
此外，肥龙的称号07年明星茶座中已经出现，虽然它进入了国际乒联资料库，但传闻这是孔令辉按男肥女胖的规律起的昵称，而刚进入国家队不到半年，可能还没进入一队的马龙，应该还没有这个绰号。


	2. 章一   一年好景君须记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2006

2006年，红军长征胜利七十周年，中国共产党建立八十五周年，十一五计划开局之年，构建和谐社会元年。  
同时，也是第四十八届世界乒乓球锦标赛团体赛举办之年。  
一元复始，万象更新。乒乓球队的主力们，照例在残酷的直通赛中，开启了新一年的征程。

“今儿对马龙，打算怎么打？”王皓紧走两步追上室友陈玘，非常自然地搭上他的肩膀同时转移了部分重量过去。  
陈玘例行抱怨了一句：“给你买的鸡脆骨的重量，全、全压在我肩膀上了。”但是完全没有甩开好兄弟的意思，笑嘻嘻地说，“能怎么打，‘我迎头一轮爆冲，三大板，啪啪啪！’”  
“恩你俩一个帅呆一个可爱。不过别轻敌，他还没满18岁，技术和年龄双重优势，没准今年的歌词，就有他一段儿了。”  
陈玘挑挑眉，不置可否。

马龙的快攻结合弧圈对陈玘还是稍微有些威胁，不过两人以快打快速战速决，第一局拖到12:10也不过花了五分钟。第二局一开始陈玘便连连抢攻，尽量在进入相持阶段前结束。  
2:1。第四板失误，马龙扳回一分。  
陈玘抹了把汗，倾身盯着球桌对面，这次是马龙发球。  
一来一往之后，马龙接球时突然左脚一滑身子一晃，险些跪下去，球被送到了陈玘的正手位，他顺势抽向了马龙的反手，却没想到马龙刚刚撑起身子，仍在原位没动，球打在他身上弹了出去。  
陈玘连忙走过去道歉，马龙向他摇摇头示意没事，一瘸一拐地走了两步去捡球。他的指导教练和队医已经冲上来给他检查。望望围在马龙身边的一群人，陈玘回到挡板边上盘膝坐下，手中无意识地玩着拍子。都说乒乓球这种没有直接身体对抗的运动受伤几率低，其实哪种运动没有意外，何况打到他们这种层次谁不是一身伤病。  
下意识地活动了一下肩膀，陈玘站起来。那边十七岁的男孩子左脚踝被喷上药裹了层层绷带之后已经重新站回球台对面，疼得唇色都发白了仍然示意比赛继续。  
陈玘也没客气，直落三局，大比分4:0结束比赛。  
唯有王皓在比赛间隙狐疑地从隔壁台看过去：玘子没事儿吧？我怎么听着这击球声弱了那么多呢……

天坛公寓门口的烧烤摊越到晚上生意越好，鉴于旁边住着几百个嗷嗷待哺的大小伙子，斩断他们翻墙吃夜宵的路这种既无情又残酷的事儿也实在没人下得了手。  
孩子们有什么错，孩子们只是饿了╮(╯▽╰)╭  
赶在查房前溜回宿舍，陈玘拎着两大袋子烧烤风风火火闯进303，立刻被王皓扑住：“你可回来了！……怎么多了一袋鸡翅和脆骨？蜜汁的啊？他家香辣的好吃你怎么没买？”  
陈玘拍开他的手再把人从脖子上揭下去：“不是给你的。我去看看马龙。”

马龙独自坐在床上抱着笔记本回放比赛录像，陈玘的到来——主要是烤翅的香味——终于打破了四处弥漫的低气压。  
陈玘自来熟地找了个托盘直接把烤翅端到床上：“脚腕没事儿吧？来，吃点脆骨以形补形。”  
“不用吧……说只是扭伤，休息一下就没事了。”马龙还想推拒，“都这么晚了……”  
不得不说沉下脸的陈玘还是挺吓人的：“这才几点，你知道我从你饿，饿极了的皓子哥手里保住这份鸡脆骨多不容易吗？要不是躲得快，我，我都能被这头小老虎给吃了。”  
马龙被他逗乐了，伸手拿了个鸡翅开始啃。没咬两口动作又慢下来，明显眼神发空。  
陈玘叹口气，知心哥哥这人设不是谁都能驾驭的了啊：“别想太多，刘指喜欢你器重你才怼你。”  
马龙埋着头声音闷闷地：“玘哥对不起，今天连累你也被刘指导训。我明天想退赛。但如果退赛，这次去不莱梅的机会我又要错过了。”  
“没事我都习惯了。”陈玘随意地摆摆手，“但明天你也不用退赛啊。之后还有两个名额是看平时成绩和集训，等集训的时候你脚伤也好了，还怕啥。”陈玘绞尽脑汁想词，“明天你俩这场多有意思，你，叫马龙，他叫马，马琳，想想五局下来解说得多晕，绕口令啊，舌头都要打结了。”  
难为陈玘一个南方人竟然基本没打磕巴。  
“吃饱了早点睡~明天干掉你马哥！咱一起去不莱梅！”  
马龙举着鸡翅两颊鼓鼓笑如仓鼠，陈玘实在管不住自己的手，揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋。

直通不莱梅队内第二循环最后一天的比赛，马龙力克名将马琳，使后者差一点未能搭上直通不莱梅的头班车。——by 光明日报。

***********************************

“一起去不莱梅”倒不是陈玘对马龙的随口安慰，虽然他也没能在直通比赛直接赢下不莱梅的入场券，但向来乐观的陈玘对之后的集训可是充满了信心：尽管单打……嗯，往好听了说是还有很大的提升空间往难听了说是水平浮动比过山车还不如至少过山车的起伏是有规律的，可他还有一招杀手锏——双打。  
也许他是天生的大赛型双打选手，单打时容易急躁冲动，失分后就控制不住瞎打一气，导致一泻千里回天乏术；双打时反而镇静稳健，攻城摧坚、所向无前。

有了鞘才能保护刃的锋锐。  
——讲科学，不要跟我讲阿飞。

然而至柔易懦，过刚易折。这一次，斩妖诛邪的戾气先刺伤了自己。

两个月里连输四次，对自己的失望和不满一瞬间爆发，却忘记这会将自己推得更近深渊。  
陈玘的脾气向来来得快去得也快，不过半小时，他已经完全冷静下来、意识到刚才在场上的失态将会造成多么严重的后果了。  
作为乒乓球运动员，球拍就如同侠客手中的剑，主动弃剑的金陵大侠还称得上什么大侠，恐怕只好做一盘凤尾虾。  
天不怕地不怕的杀神，首次感受到了慌张。

马龙习惯赛前去拜拜静心，想想下周就要去厦门封闭集训，趁着离京前最后一个休息日又跑去了雍和宫。只不过之前都是拜完就走，这一天他神差鬼使地拐进法物流通处，请了一串白砗磲念珠。  
砗磲至洁至白，内外如一，也相当坚固。  
至少在主人守着看亚洲杯直播的时候，随着镜头中拍子摔落一起落地的念珠，只是沾了些许灰尘。

信息时代的好处是消息及时，当然，出了坏事也照样转瞬间传遍天下。陈玘还没回国，舆论已经沸腾了。之前邱贻可夜不归宿罚入二队引起的动荡尚未平息，不容有失的世乒赛又迫在眉睫，偏偏在此时陈玘犯了事。自古至今最忌讳临阵军心不稳，国乒难道又要非战折损一员大将？  
如果真人快打有用，刘国梁做梦都想胖揍一顿陈玘。  
很多年后他真得在梦里揍了一顿某现役国手，醒来时抓抓已经短得不能再短的头发，神清气爽地骂了一句：“这群小兔崽子。”然而现在他不能睡觉更不能做梦，得召集留守的教练组紧急开会商议处理办法。

回国后第一时间站到刘国梁面前的陈玘深深埋着头不敢直视恩师，下巴都要碰到胸口了，修长的手指在背后纠结成扭曲的形状。  
“事情的严重性你应该知道。”  
陈玘默默地点点头。  
“可能的后果你现在也想清楚了。”  
陈玘再次默默地点头，脑袋垂得更低了一点。  
“连拍子都扔了，看样子你是不准备继续打下去了？”  
“不是！”陈玘连忙反驳，抬起头却看到刘国梁脸上竟然微微带着笑意。  
“初步决定是留队察看、罚钱、军训磨磨骄娇二气、下乡接受劳动教育。现在回去写份检讨，用自己的话，写深刻一点，准备在全国人民面前道歉吧……哦，写好先拿给我看。”  
只要孩子们仍然对乒乓球还心存热爱仍然不准备放下球拍，有些事情，就交给他们这些“老头子”吧……

“戴罪立功以观后效”的陈玘最终还是赶上了去厦门集训的末班车。  
年轻人火力旺，三月的厦门还没到热的时候，然而在此训练的男乒队员们每天仍是汗湿重衣。  
一日四训，队内大循环，比赛全程跟拍，积分上墙排序，精神和体力一起加压，顺便，还抓了抓队员们的思想教育——以陈玘为例。狠斗骄字一闪念，温良恭俭记心间。几天下来累得陈玘血压又高了一点，动辄在训练场鬼哭狼嚎：“上帝啊，给我一张床吧！”然而嚎归嚎，平时一到体能训练就伙同王皓缠着教练讨价还价能逃一点是一点的陈玘，竟然一丝不苟地完成了所有的训练。  
为了保持队员训练积极性体能教练也是煞费苦心，生生把枯燥的体能练习变成了趣味运动会，游戏气氛在教练掏出一捆皮筋时达到高潮。“来个人抻着这边，咱们难度先不太高，从20公分开始吧。”  
陈玘随手抓过毛巾，像是跟自己的脸有仇似的抹了把汗，干脆把T恤脱下来甩在一边，赤着膀子走过去：“明明是从，从地面开始，至多脚腕那么高。”熟练地脚尖勾起皮筋跳了几个花样，“口诀是，是什么来着？马莲开花二十一？喂！你们笑什么？！”  
从教练到队员到围观群众笑得东倒西歪，陈玘恼羞成怒，扑出去先抓张超，奈何短距离冲刺赶不上人家专门练过的，瞅了个机会反身冲向笑得最大声的王皓。王皓跑的不快但是足够灵活，借着地形之便在乒乓球桌之间躲来躲去，一边跑一边乐：“不愧是金陵最明亮的小姑娘。”  
“……你好意思说！全国人，人民都知道你，你王乐乐才，才是最漂亮的小姑娘！”  
一屋子人四散奔逃，陈玘追了这个丢了那个，实在是跑不动了，挂在唯一仍老老实实拉着皮筋没乱动乱跑的马龙背后喘气：“还是龙仔乖。你……你们……等着……”  
央视的摄影师恰恰好在这个时候扛着摄像机进了训练馆。  
惨叫一声，陈玘也顾不得仔细看，抓了离自己最近的一件长袖运动服就往身上套，连拉链都来不及拉好：“倒是先……先说一声啊！可怜…可怜我，我，我们这些苦难的运动员吧……”  
爆发的哄笑声差点掀了体育馆的屋顶，双打搭档、同样光着膀子毫不介意镜头直击覆盖着一层腩肉的腹肌的马琳拍了拍他肩膀，表情非常沉痛：“玘子，你这掩饰，根本就是解释……”

偶尔他们也会走出场馆，去沙滩上感受一下海风，也感受一下和足球一起飞起来的沙子。要说人有南北、地域分明，南北海滨也有不同的风景。北方的海是酷烈的，连沙滩也比南方粗粝的多。不过在东北话为官方语言的国家乒乓球队，南北之分其实也没什么意义，否则国乒第一高度怎么会是“上海巨塔”呢  
有沙滩训练，严禁下海遨游。只不过到了沙滩上，光膀子的就不止一两个人了。  
陈玘眼巴巴地看了眼一望无际的大海，深一脚浅一脚地跑回树荫下猛灌水：“龙仔，到海边不下海，算不算，三过家门而不入？”  
马龙非常实在地承认：“……我不会游泳。”  
“那你这条龙，岂不是，只能管，管温泉？”陈玘突发奇想：“我教你游泳吧。”  
这话说得连公认的老实孩子都不信：“不让下水怎么学？”  
“用脸盆啊！动作随便比划，比划就会了。用盆练憋气换气，等能游泳了，一结合，就会了。要不是咱，咱宿舍浴缸太小……”  
“……”听起来不怎么靠谱但看他态度还挺认真的。  
“学会了咱可以畅游什刹海，横渡威悉河~”  
“……”收回前言，陈玘再怎么真诚的眼神，也是会唬人的。

汉堡是世界的大门，而不莱梅是打开这扇门的钥匙。  
后来有人说，在不莱梅，马龙向他的大满贯道路迈出属于世界冠军的第一步。而陈玘在这一年，凤凰涅槃，浴火重生。

***********************************

“国球”“金牌”，永远是压在乒乓球队头上的两座大山。众望所归，不得不战战兢兢、如履薄冰。拿到了，正常发挥；拿不到，口诛笔伐。普通人的记忆力大概都不算太好，仅仅十年就忘记了，苦心孤诣打破西方封锁的艰难。  
好在不莱梅大考顺利通过，主教练大手一挥，解散前全员休整，去拓展训练。

“就当给你们多放半天假，是哇，出去玩玩，算春游。”  
谁家春游的活动吓得半打姑娘（可能还有小子）哭天抹泪啊……  
当然肯定也有既不恐高又不怕黑、飞跃抓杆一气呵成；在离地三五米高的断板上没听口令就一跃而过险些刹不住车撞柱子上，反倒差点吓死负责保护的工作人员的，不过这种人，我们一般叫做，混世魔王。  
然后某个混世魔王被捆了手站在高台上背对队友。  
“突然很想来，向后翻腾、三周半、转体、抱膝……”  
“……玘子你是终于怕了吧……”  
“没有！”  
“算上磕巴的时间，你磨叽的比马琳还久！”  
陈玘两眼一闭，直直向后倒去，准确地落进队友们等待着的手臂中，无惊无险。  
其实确实是有点恐惧的吧，但是知道背后有着可以信任的人，也就不怕了。

素质拓展训练的地点是刘国梁挑的，然而百密一疏，发现训练里还有翻墙一项的时候，刘总教练眼前一黑。  
这群兔崽子们还用练翻墙吗？天坛公寓的墙没被他们爬塌了就算不错了！  
刘总教练选择性地遗忘了自己当年的丰功伟绩，而且，要是考虑到身高差，其实他的翻墙技巧才是最出神入化的那一个……  
果然，兔崽子们熟练地先齐心协力把个子最高、力气也最大的王励勤送上了墙头负责接应，连推带拉上去几个人之后，个子不高但卧推力量仅次于王励勤的陈玘几乎没有借力就翻上了墙头接替工作。男队员还需要自己蹬墙用力，体重比较轻的女队员基本就是直接被拉上去的。  
墙下的人越来越少，马龙看看躲不过去了，只得走到墙下，认命地握住了陈玘伸下来的手。  
想让恐高的人双脚离开地面是很难的，上面陈玘王皓在用力拉，但他能感觉到自己的身体像是有着自主意识似的往下坠。两股力量夹攻，马龙觉得自己回去应该测一下臂展，没准都能增加两公分。最终拉力击败了重力，被陈玘气喘吁吁拖上墙的马龙惊魂未定，就听耳边有个声音满带着笑意说：“小肥龙，要减肥，才能飞龙在天啊！”

上半年任务完成，国家队正式解散，各自回去征战乒超，除了陈玘——他得先去正定完成下乡再教育。临走前刘国梁也给全队留了个“作业”：看新闻。  
看日后被称为“国乒变形计”的“混入体育频道的农业节目”。  
气氛仅仅维持着表面的严肃，每个人的心理都轻松了很多。  
阴霾已经散去，阵容依然完整，没有人会离开。  
多好。

***********************************

年底再次响应国家的召唤集结归队之后，刚刚放下行李就被刘国梁叫到办公室的陈玘心中颇有点惴惴不安。  
‘最近好像没干啥吧？难道乒超单打胜率太低，没到刘指的要求，要秋后算账？思想汇报找皓子代笔被抓出来了？夹带的零食这还没拆箱呢啊？’  
“刘指。”陈玘乖乖地低头准备听训。  
“没别的事，就是通知你，准备换宿舍。”  
“不是吧刘指，我和皓子还要搭双打呢，您这样不利于我们培养默契啊！”一听不是自己又犯事儿了立刻心情轻松，陈玘嬉皮笑脸。  
“你俩还用培养默契？不都是用感情凑的吗？分开住就影响你们的感情啦？成绩就下降啦？”  
陈玘扁扁嘴，“我这不是跟您学习嘛。”  
刘国梁点点陈玘，“我看没有你，王皓的减肥计划还能顺利点！宿舍调整，你去跟马龙住一屋，把他带外向一点，球台上的煞气也带给他一点，是哇。当然，也希望你能向他学习，给我们省省心……”  
陈玘正色回答：“您放心，保证完成任务。”  
“你的脾气给我收着点啊！人马龙才十八岁，你要敢带着他干坏事，”刘国梁指指窗外，“也不用一万米了，我直接送你去田径队。”

话是这么说，没过两天，陈玘和王皓就在跑道上一起挥洒青春的汗水了……当然，理由不是带刚成年的小队员去喝酒还喝醉了，绝对不是。  
“我，我有点，有点冤。”王皓跑得上气不接下气，“为，为什么，他，一个，东北人，不会喝酒。”  
江东子弟不想理他，虽然这是他头一回喝倒了别人而不是被别人喝倒。

事情要从马龙过生日讲起。  
十八岁虽然不是整生日，好歹也是法律上成年，恰好又是周五，几个人约好了训练完出去搓一顿顺便给马龙庆生。  
生日宴嘛，自然是要喝一杯的。  
然后群众目瞪口呆地见证了传说中的“一杯倒”。  
“……这是燕京纯生没错啊……”还是听装的！  
今天的寿星已经快活地趴在桌上打起了小呼噜。  
陈玘作为室友，义不容辞得负责把小肥龙背回宿舍，也意料之中地和帮着搭把手的王皓一起被抓了个正着。

大概是白天能量消耗太大，结束晚训后陈玘难得没有打游戏，躺在床上翻起了书，嘴也不闲着：“龙仔啊……你这酒量真得练练了。你看咱刘总，半斤白的，没问题；再看辉哥，红的不限量，这说明什么，说明大满贯，喝酒也能打满贯。”  
“……玘哥，皓哥告诉我……他总算见到比你还不能喝的了。”  
陈玘扔下书准备出门揍人，被马龙死死拖住，“别别别，我好好练，争取十年内都能打满贯。”  
“说得好！拿到之后请客~”陈玘躺回床上继续他姿势极不正确的阅读方式。  
“你不要这样，会加重近视。……什么书啊？”  
陈玘向马龙亮了亮封面，《苏轼集》，“要求提高文化素养，翻了翻推荐书单，也就他比较对我胃口。”  
“东坡肉更对你胃口。”  
“所以说同道中人啊~我得努力背一下，万一肖指想起这回事要抽查怎么办。”陈玘把书扣过去，摇头晃脑一字一顿，“荷尽已无擎雨盖，菊残犹有傲霜枝。一年好景须君记，正是橙黄橘绿时。——别人我不知道，橘子啥时候熟，皓子肯定能记住。”  
“念错啦，一年好景君须记。”  
“是吗？我觉得没错啊！”  
……

一年好景须君记。  
好景致需要你这样的人来铭记，才不失其存在的意义。然而如果连你都忘却了曾经的美好，它们也就完全湮灭在时光中了啊。

附注：  
1、关于龙队美人鱼坐露出大白腿的这场比赛，请参照B站6352327第三段自行体会。写比赛太痛苦了……  
2、念珠是看到陈玘带的一个白色多圈手链后胡扯的。  
3、私设：陈玘与马龙开始当室友的时间。  
国家队有很多种室友，包括长期室友，出去集训的短期室友，以及出去打比赛时的极短期室友，需要考据的是长期室友。  
关于这个时间点，有三种说法，2006,2007,2008.  
2006年是2016马龙全满贯后Flipboard对陈玘的访谈，他提到十年前两人住同一间屋。【当时我和他做室友的时候他年纪比较小，不过他从小就是一个有特别高的目标和理想的人。我们俩以前住一个房间，他就跟我说他以后要拿大满贯，那多早啊，都是十年之前的事情了，但我觉得他今天能够圆梦还是十年磨一剑，非常可喜可贺的事。】这里没说是哪种室友，而且十年这个时间点比较微妙，极有可能10是个约数而非确数。  
2007年是07年暮春对马龙的访谈，出现了室友陈玘。【"马龙内向？我怎么没发现？”看着这位和自己并肩走出训练馆的队友兼室友，比马龙大四岁的陈玘做了个鬼脸，“你可别被他的外表给骗了，这家伙在宿舍里总欺负我，还喊我弟弟！”】参考访谈的时间和地点此处应为长期室友。  
2008年是2014陈玘退役后的访谈，【说到住在公寓的房间，陈玘记得特别清楚。“最开始住303，后来搬去和马琳住过一阵，2004年以后室友就换了，和王皓住到2008年，又搬到客厅和马龙住，自己也住过一段，我走的时候，还是住在303。”】仍然说的是长期室友。  
以及2008第一期《全体育》王皓访谈，【王皓说：“我和玘子太熟悉彼此了，在队里，我俩住在一个房间。怎么来形容我们之间的友谊呢？应该不仅仅是这个。可能知己更贴切些。】考虑到从访谈到刊出的时间差，07年年底俩人应该还是同房间。  
其中第一种说法可信度最低，杀神那个金鱼脑子，从一和三都是他说的就能看出这人的记忆不靠谱，何况还是多年后的回忆。另外2006年第七期乒乓世界的访谈中，陈玘王皓仍然是长期室友。鉴于天坛公寓是类似三室两厅的商品房结构但是改建成客厅餐厅都住人（源于王励勤访谈）的群租房设置，而且马龙被N多人盖章认定内向敏锐容易想多，以及秦指“花一年时间打开他的心（大意）”，07年年中那明显已经磨合地差不多了的相处状态表明，二人至迟在2007年年初搬到了一个大套间里，私设提前到了2006年年底，马龙生日之前。  
4、据我所知陈玘确实被要求读过书，读了论语。此时此处出现苏轼集纯属个人偏好。  
5、同楔子，肥龙昵称产生时间不可考。但ITTF似乎有个标注是2010年更新的这个绰号。  
6、国家队归队重建时间是胡扯的，不过零六年这个时间点乒超和全锦确实都打完了。


	3. 章二   谁道人生无再少

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2013

Warning：  
想掰扯技能体能战力战术教练赛程等等等等但凡跟乒乓球专业沾边的，自行点叉，恕不奉陪。

2013年5月21日 巴黎

早上刚刚被“不科学”惊吓了一次的中国乒乓球国家队，下午集合时又被震撼了一回。  
马龙推着两个人的箱子慢悠悠走在前面，跟着他后面的陈小杀也换上了国家队统一队服，反扣着一顶棒球帽挡住头发，一边走一边玩手机。大概是因为没戴眼镜，他左手将手机举得离眼睛很近，英挺的眉毛微微蹙着，不时眨眨眼睛，抿着嘴表情严肃；与此同时，他的右手，死死地，攥着马龙的衣服下摆……  
这幅活像亲子游的画面冲击力之大，连刘国梁都恍惚了一分钟才找回舌头：“这么看，龙仔真是长大了……”  
众人心有戚戚焉地点头。  
终于舍得放下手机，陈小杀放开了马龙的衣服，咕啾到刘国梁身边与既熟悉又陌生的队友们打招呼，不可避免地成了被围观的景点。  
马龙退到一边，明显松了口气，许昕戳戳他：“我哥怎么你了？”  
“……你知道你现在比他大四岁吗？”  
许昕噎了一下，瞟了一眼正被慈母心泛滥的姑娘们围在中心摸毛捏脸投喂、但为“女队的大姐姐们”积威之所劫想跑又不敢跑的陈小杀，坚定地没有改口：“你怎么我哥了？”  
马龙答非所问：“带孩子真不容易……”

衣服是他给找的，箱子是他收拾的，连手机都是他给解锁的。陈小杀本来确实想搭把手，奈何连近视带散光，不戴眼镜基本就是个废人，亲眼目睹了他在桌子上摸来摸去地找贴胶皮的胶棒差点把手指头送到剪刀刀尖上去的马龙心累.jpg，干脆把活都揽到自己身上。在他忙里忙外的过程中，陈小杀除了窝在床上抱着手机眯着眼睛看各种训练和比赛视频，就是嘟嘟囔囔喈喈呱呱，努力地跟他没话找话制造背景音。  
“还是觉得自己在做梦，姿势不对，起来重睡还来得及吗？……原来我这些年打的比赛还不少……啧，高清画质有啥用，过眼自带重影滤镜……过去十年的体彩号码在哪里查，我背个几期回去好验证一下……”  
马龙叠衣服的手顿了顿：“玘……哥，你觉得，你会回去吗？”  
“别扭就直接叫玘子，就别喊小玘，她们告诉我小起是只猫。”陈小杀困扰地抓了抓毛栗子一样的头发：“不知道啊……我说了又不算。”  
“那你希望回去吗？”  
陈小杀敏锐地望向马龙的方向：“你们这里的我……太绕了，其实你是希望他回来的吧？”  
“……你不就是他？”  
“……声音软，嘴倒挺硬。”二十岁的陈小杀天不怕地不怕无所畏惧，“我相信一切事情的发生都有道理，能回去当然好，回不去……就装失忆呗！”

2013年5月22日 北京

装失忆不能解决任何问题，除非你有本事用个世界范围的“Obliviate”。

“他在去巴黎之前，已经跟我谈过了退役的事情。”返京后不等倒时差，刘国梁直接拎着陈小杀进了总教练办公室，关上门劈头就是这么一句，陈小杀呆了一下，意识到说的是之前的陈玘，才点点头表示明白。  
“他的退役，是综合考虑了自身状态以及未来发展后的决定，但你还有别的路可以选。我尊重他的选择，也尊重你的决定。”  
“我可以不退役，继续打吗？”陈小杀立刻问。  
“可以，不过很难。你应该已经知道，现在球的直径经过微调比03年大，质地从赛璐珞改成了塑料，胶水从有机改成了无机，这都意味着球员需要更强的击球力量，也更难制造出旋转。赛制的变化更不用说，竞争比03年激烈多了。这也就意味着，如果你想留下，基本需要从头练起，并且没有人能预知你能走到哪里。而如果你想退役，他留下的资本仍然属于你，无论读书还是工作，都很好安排。我给你时间去考虑……”  
“不用了。”陈小杀坚定地说，望着师父的眼睛清清亮亮，“我不退役。不就是改技术，我还年轻，荣誉我自己也可以挣到。”  
“即使不知道能打多久？即使要你回省队重新打起？”  
“除非变回去，不过那就是他做决定啦~”陈小杀调皮地笑笑，“师父，我的决定就是打下去！”  
“即使很艰难？即使可能达不到他的高度？也不放弃？”  
“不放弃！我信自己，命够硬。”

把陈小杀打包送去医院体检，刘国梁召集教练组紧急开会。  
“这事儿是有些匪夷所思……但是陈玘没放弃，我也不想抛弃一个好苗子。按惯例，世乒赛后国家队暂时解散，放队员们回去打乒超和全运，但他现在情况特殊，恐怕主管教练不能松手——问题在于，在陈玘记忆里，他的主管教练还是我。”  
吴敬平举手示意：“国梁，我有话想说。”  
“我按年龄其实已经快该退了，现在既然谁接手陈玘都算是带新人重新磨合，就倚老卖老争一下，你们别介意。当年把陈玘分出去，是我教练生涯一个大遗憾，本来过去也就过去了，没想到现在竟然有个机会可以弥补，如果老天给他时间，也给我时间，我想看看究竟能带他走多远。”

*******************************

体检报告比陈小杀本人先返回训练中心，一屋子人纷纷传看，啧啧称奇。  
导致一下飞机连宿舍都没回直接送去医院24小时监测查了个底儿掉的陈小杀进门的时候，一脸懵逼。“三堂会审啊……”  
刘国梁敲了他一个脑崩：“怎么说话呢！”  
其实真正必须要关注这件事的人没那么多，但八卦，毕竟是大多数人的天性……在役在京的但凡能抽出空，全过来围观顺便调戏，活活把英气勃勃的小豹子捋成了想咬人但不敢亮爪的猫。  
包括骨龄检测在内的所有检查都表明，他身体的所有条件均恢复到了二十岁时的状况——肩伤还没有那么重，肌肉也还没完全成型，封闭针从没打过，体重当然没有上去，就连身高，都比现在的官方数据矮了两厘米……  
“其实玘哥没缩水，他原本就只有172 ~”实测过的刘诗雯顺手插了一刀。  
“卧推不到九十，肌肉力量还有增加的空间。”  
“爆发力还可以，步法要加强。”  
“耐力平平，可惜以前的一万米都白跑了……”  
“就是这视力……之前配的框架眼镜还在不？既然决定要打下去，等乒超打完顺便去把视力矫正的手术做了吧。”  
“等等等一下，现在打球都不让带隐形了？？？！！！”陈小杀好容易找到个话缝儿。  
“能把隐形打飞还丢三落四的人没资格讨价还价。”不过包邮区也是邪，前有老秦被隐形眼镜挽救了职业生涯，中有陈玘，老秦挑弟子也挑了个人称帝国第一盲打的许昕，什么风水。  
“哦，好吧。”师父发话，陈小杀不敢反抗，委屈地扁扁嘴缩回椅子上继续玩手指，又是被七手八脚一通乱揉。  
“我觉得当务之急还是做套新档案和证件，当然旧的也不能扔，万一呢。”  
“对了是不是得把他的档案年龄改了？”  
“年龄改了学历也得改，正好换个有用的专业重读一下本科。”  
“要不顺便改个名？当新人的话ITTF那边好解释。”  
陈小杀抓狂：“大丈夫行不更名坐不改姓！”  
名字是咒啊……在并不遥远的曾经，被四个ID分薄了积分以致国内排名名落孙山的时候都咬着牙拒不改名的陈玘，终究奇迹般显露出属于美玉的灼灼光华。

“今天主要是借着人齐，交代一下你下半年的组织关系和赛程。从10年起你交换到八一队，和王皓一起备战今年的全运会，现在大概要重新磨合。乒超那边你和马琳都属于江苏中超电缆俱乐部，乒超赛程还有不到一个月开始。八月的中国公开赛苏州站原本是报了名的，现在要看ITTF的脸色，倒不用太上心。”  
陈小杀拿着报名表和赛程安排看得满眼蚊香圈：“我竟然有不，不代表江苏的一天……就是说我，得先跟皓子当一，一个月的对手，然后搭档全运打双打，回来再对着干？真够乱的，我都呆掉了……”  
“要放弃吗？”  
“绝不！”陈小杀本能地挺胸抬头喊出来，一屋子的人都乐了。王皓笑着去摸他的头：“所以乒超前这一个月玘子先归我啦，咱临阵磨枪不快也光。”  
“不止乒超前，全运之前你都跟王皓一起训练。有比赛时再出去打比赛。至于今天……世乒赛打完大家轻松一点，是哇，下午陈玘一个人车轮战，一局十一分定胜负，看看他的实际水平。解散！”  
一身侠骨两袖清风的陈小杀自觉地去找室友，马龙认命地掏出钱包饭卡钥匙拍到他手上：“食堂没换地儿。”

“……还是303？十年了我，我都没换宿舍啊！”陈小杀简直天生多动症，无论站立坐走脚下总像装了弹簧、没有一刻安宁。蹦蹦跳跳跟着马龙吃完饭回到寝室，房门一关，世界终于清静了——才怪。  
“……原本你是准备搬出去，可……所以刘指说先维持现状，但如果你想要单间，应该也不难腾出来。”  
“明白！所以这张床是我的吧？”陈小杀指着床单被罩花色简单且均非漫威华纳米高梅出品的一边问，得到肯定的答复后先把手里大大小小一堆袋子往床上一堆，开始翻换洗衣服。“柜子哪边……哦，谢谢……在医院可闷，闷死我了！从这台上下来，就被塞、塞进下一个，每台仪器都，都像科幻电影里的，我敢打赌他们连亲子鉴定都做了！天天病号饭，网络还不好，生无可恋……”陈小杀钻进浴室又探个头出来：“过会儿能帮我找找旧拍子吗？龙少爷？”

陈玘其实不怎么挑拍子，逼急了拎着队友的球拍也能上；适应性强，他天性中又带着三分好奇，用过和收藏的拍子着实不少。马龙自己也是个烧拍狂人，粗粗整理一下两人宿舍现放着的二三十块底板、各种胶皮海绵，整整齐齐排在桌面上等着被翻牌子。  
“哇！不愧是器宗大当家的！”总算洗掉了一身消毒水味的陈小杀湿漉漉热腾腾地出来，看到一排各种颜色各种质地的球拍，简直想给中国好室友点个赞。  
“……抱歉，我没听清，你说什么？”  
“哦，上网闲逛看到，球迷管你叫，叫器宗宗主，小少爷。”陈小杀擦干净手，随手选了块顺眼的底板掂了掂，“和现在那块主板一样偏重。这套龙凤也是我的？我选拍子不，不是先挑外观吧……”  
“……讲道理，那是个女孩子用的。手型不同你能握的惯？”  
陈小杀还真拿起绘着火红凤凰的球拍比划了一下，右手屈指弹弹拍面：“好像还行。”  
扶额.gif，心累.jpg。  
“那就这块主板，原来的当备用。马小哥~”开心的小尾音拐了九弯十八转。  
“好好好，刷胶水。无机胶水和有机胶水的刷法不一样，我替你刷一块，你再自己试。”  
即使换了胶水，粘拍子也是个技术活，陈玘总觉得他一辈子的耐心都用在了刷胶水上。帝都五月的阳光被玻璃窗过滤后温和明媚，吹胶皮的电吹风烘得在医院一日三觉的陈小杀昏昏欲睡。  
“要不你先去睡个午觉？等一个半小时后的班车也来得及。”  
“哦……最早是哪班？”  
“还有不到半小时。”  
一个哈欠硬生生憋了回去：“那还等什么！三天不打手都生了，我先过去练。”陈小杀素来雷厉风行，旋风一样跳起来收拾球包，准备出门时突然定住，不好意思地傻笑着挠挠头：“一直忘了说，谢谢啊，小马哥。”  
于是下午大队人马返回训练馆的时候，陈小杀已经在终究不能放心他独自去中心——1.6公里外、五分钟车程——训练的马龙监督下热身完毕，开始练习了。  
停下对拉随意地将拍子转了个花样，陈小杀左手横握球拍如持百炼刀，笑意尽敛，道：“既然人都齐了，那……陈玘，请战。”

********************************

众所周知，世上最轻松的人，乃是刚考完试的学生。此一场人事已尽，成绩全听天命；下一战还未展开，没有别的事情需要担心，真真第一等闲人。世乒赛后的国家队员们也与之仿佛，不像教练组——获得的成果要汇报、体现出的问题得解决、尤其今年还多了一个“新人”。  
这些天人人头上似乎都有个放课后的前缀，毕竟相对于国家队的训练强度，乒超除了舟车劳顿，简直约等于放暑假。  
人人轻松愉快，除了，陈小杀。

那一天下午，他一共打了整整二十局，十五单，五双——自然，是与不同人搭档也面对不同的对手。胜率实在不能算高——毕竟陈玘是被人研究透了的而他对所有对手一无所知——如果不是客串场外的王励勤趁喝水擦汗的功夫提点几句，赢面还能更低一点。然而随着逐渐适应了拍子调整出手感，打到后面简直肉眼可见地在涨球。  
大概他自己也感受到了，虽然疲累却没有要求休息，毕竟机会难得。  
以国之精锐为砺石磨炼出的刀，何人能撄其锋？

不知是不是巧合，上场的人都在当打之年，几位老将虽然跃跃欲试，却都在一旁观战，尤其是和陈玘搭档双打拿过世界冠军的……啊这个范围似乎有点大。  
“想要怀旧以后有的是机会。万一现在下场结果撞了，一世英名可全没了。╮(╯▽╰)╭”  
搭档陌生对手也陌生，双打自然没有了昔年行云流水的美感，事实上场上的每个人都觉得自己在一挑三，然而……  
“打完世乒都放松了，是哇。摸爬滚打，四个字倒是占得挺全！我们是国家乒乓球队，打的是乒乓球，不是军事拓展训练。全员，一万米。”陈小杀腿一软，赶紧撑住球台。“明天早训前跑完。”

队员们关注的是自己的水准和地位，教练们需要看更多的东西。  
毕竟年轻，知道自己的反手和防守偏弱，就用不停的攻击来弥补。攻敌所不得不救，以进攻代替防守而取得先机，思路还是很清晰的。配合的意识也有，可惜奥运取消双打，看起来也没有恢复的可能。  
奥运取消没关系，还有世乒赛。  
……我们，就差伊朗杯了吧？  
刘国梁郑重地将陈小杀交给吴敬平，吴敬平郑重地……又给王皓列了一张陈小杀的训练清单。  
上一张是樊振东的。  
“有事弟子服其劳。”  
“……所以您就让我当发球机啊？”  
“正好提前实习啊，王助教。”吴敬平乐呵呵地，“要不我把你二师兄也叫来帮忙？”  
“求之不得！”王皓立刻认怂，“他俩的双打多少年都是您拿来教育我们的正面教材。”

于是，陈小杀就过上了日常被至少四个人重点盯防的日子……

直到国家队暂时解散。  
与别的俱乐部相比，八一训练基地还是挺近的，好歹没出帝都嘛。  
鉴于陈玘的驾驶本相当于废了，王皓特意抛弃了减肥用的自行车，开了辆回头率100%的甲壳虫来接兄弟去训练。从缩水以来还没出门放过风的陈小杀从上车开始左顾右盼眉飞色舞，胸中自有十万个为什么亟待解答。  
——“一直自称九五后的兄弟突然小了十岁，变成了真·九零后，我现在有种接送孩子上下学的感觉怎么办？在线等，急。”

八一男乒的阵容大多是熟面孔，尹航、周雨、樊振东，都是一队的队友，省了再介绍的时间。王涛看看这一串儿出去还能叫小将的再看看王皓：“今年咱八一，还真要小鬼当家了。你这个大哥担子重啊。”  
最大的周雨，92的，尹航，94的，樊振东，97的，再加上现在只能算93年的陈玘，王皓跟着叹口气：“这年龄差，玘子都能叫我叔了……”  
陈小杀翻了个白眼：“休……休想啊。占便宜没够啦。不过皓子……八一的饭是，是不是特养人？”  
“……你怼我就怼我，放过小胖的脸成不？”  
悻悻地将手从樊振东的下巴上挪开的陈小杀遗憾地问：“比自己小的也，也不能捏？”  
“……你以前连孔指都敢下手，捏别人时还考虑过年龄？”  
“我胆子有，有这么大？”陈小杀瞪圆了眼睛，“不说了，来打一场吧！”  
“你胆子是挺大的。知不知道就算我快退了，现在打你也绰绰有余，走啦练双打去。”  
一天的双打合练下来，王皓非常无奈地对着队员们重复了一遍王涛的话：“这下你们的担子重了。今年是我和陈玘——现在只有我——作为运动员的最后一届全运会了，希望能在大家的帮助下画一个圆满的句号。原本打算拼一下男双，现在我们一起努力，去争男团冠军吧！”拍拍陈小杀的肩膀，“幸好对伊朗杯有执念的不是我。”

********************************

理论上已经在伊朗杯上刻了两次名字但实际摸都没摸过的陈小杀没时间去产生执念，哦对他现在也看不到那个大花瓶——刚刚过去的世乒赛上它被移交给了台北，连睹物怀旧的机会都要两年后再说。  
白天，按照吴指的日程表训练；晚上，带着耳机抱着平板补视频。感谢科技的发展时代的进步，能从各个方面以各种形式保存下来一个人生活过的痕迹。虽然看“自己”的人生像是在看电影，陈小杀还是挺乐此不疲的。  
以己为鉴，亦可知得失。

充实的日子过得飞快，转眼已是六月中，中国公开赛长春站即将开赛，ITTF终于下发了处理决定——国际级别禁赛两年以观后效，而离乒超开战，也没几天了。  
303里两个人都在收拾行李，没了公开赛的压力也没了接送的司机兼搭档，陈小杀直接飞回江苏会合俱乐部准备首战，马龙则要先去长春。  
“皓子和小胖跟你一班飞机？”  
“……应该是。”  
“怎么没精打采的？”陈小杀扔下游戏机，八卦地凑上来。  
“打不过啊……”  
“人不会在同一个地方摔倒两次。”  
“……但是我已经输给他三次了。”  
“那又怎么样？你看那，那个我，还不是扔了两次拍子，差点又扔第三次？而且，输怕啥，输又不是错，只是告诉你，哪里还不成熟……对了，‘我’第二次扔拍子是俩月连输皓子四次吧，论频率和数量你都不如我呀～”  
马龙目瞪口呆：“……你和皓哥真是太会聊天了……”  
众所周知，王皓安慰人的不二法门，就是拿他自己的奥运三亚举例。  
竞技体育的魅力，就是不以胜率论英雄。

北京时间6月16日，2013中国乒乓球公开赛(长春站)进入到了决赛的争夺。在最后一场男单决赛中马龙4-0击败王皓，夺得男单冠军。——搜狐体育

2013年6月19日，中国乒乓球俱乐部超级联赛拉开大幕，男团首轮江苏中超电缆迎战八一熔盛重工。  
合练了二十天双打的两个人站在球桌对面，忍俊不禁。  
“你，你看，我就说，总要打的，你还推，推三阻四。”  
“你什么呀你。小结巴话还那么多，我可不会放水给你。”  
“怕你啊，来战！”  
“……场上的二位队员，停止聊天或者一人一张黄牌，二选一。”

2013年9月5日 鞍山  
解放军队以3：1击败上海队，蝉联全运会乒乓球男团冠军。解放军队选手在领奖台上敬军礼。  
生疏地举手齐眉行并不标准的军礼时，团体赛程中并没有上场的陈小杀是有点茫然的。  
这是陈玘的第二个全运会男团冠军，是他的第一个、还是“蹭”到的冠军，保不齐，也是最后一个。  
之前和刘国梁拍胸脯绝不退役的时候信心满满，然而毕竟十年过去，技术和理论都有着长足的进步，在之前的比赛中就已经感受到了差距。已经20岁的他真的能在短时间内弥补上这个差距吗？

2013年10月20日 上海  
乒超第一阶段大循环最后一轮比赛日，宁波海天客场挑战上海龙腾，四川长虹主场迎战江苏中超电缆，同时，也是马龙25岁的生日。

俱乐部的排名基本已经确定不会进入第二阶段，便放了陈小杀自由，当然他也不可能闲着，留守的几个教练盯他一个人，训得他连吃饭都恨不得坐车去，只求少走一步路。  
当然也只能想想，他敢偷懒，教练们就敢让他用取快递练折返跑。  
预订的手办掐着日子送到，嘚嘚瑟瑟拆了包装，陈小杀满意地拍照登录越来越冷清的企鹅微博：“喜欢吗？龙仔！”  
不用＠也知道对方能看到。发完微博手机一扔，陈小杀继续被教练们搓圆捏扁的体能训练之路去也。

大约是连续四个月不间断比赛对身体负担实在太大，马龙今天明显状态不佳。尽管此局失分并不影响宁波海天俱乐部今年高歌猛进的态势，但打完比赛许昕小心翼翼蹭到对面发现马龙心情居然不错时，还是挺惊讶的。  
“我涨球了师兄你这么高兴啊？没关系，今天没机会，会师决赛的时候可以让你亲自感受一下我的水平！”  
马龙笑眯眯地说好啊好啊，并在一个月之内剃了包括许昕在内的所有对手光头。

照例早晨一开机就被亲朋好友及各app的生日祝福轰炸，鉴于下午还有比赛马龙也没在意，去场馆热身完才摸出手机随便刷了刷。  
然后便看到，他以为不会出现的那个人竟然找回了密码还连刷两条。  
“祝我们小飞龙生日快乐！”  
喜欢吗？  
必须的啊！

附注：  
1、200度近视加100度散光还不戴眼镜对生活的影响是咨询与陈玘度数相近的几个基友并结合自身经验的以己度人，反正我不戴眼镜走路时习惯扶墙。  
2、陈玘与王楠比赛输掉，此前有报道“去年夏天，乒乓队在厦门集训，女队的两名顶尖高手王楠、张怡宁到男队比武。也许是球路有点儿相克吧，陈玘竟败在了王楠手下。”此处的“去年”指的是2003年。后查新闻得知，2003年国乒在厦门集训于2月6日已经展开，持续四周，且2月28日有新闻“女队五人出征亚洲锦标赛，于是王楠、张怡宁暂时到了男队参加训练。”说明这件事情发生在2003年3月6日之前，对于2003年5月20日的小杀来说，大姐姐们带来的心灵阴影正是新鲜记忆刻骨铭心啊╮(╯▽╰)╭  
3、不知国家队队长几年选一次，但目前看到的记录是：孔令辉在的时候是队长，孔退了是王励勤——其实孔不退管会议记录的也是王励勤——王退了是马龙。据说队长是集秘书闹钟保姆于一身，在教练不在的时候客串场外的——这确实是江湖传闻，我没法考据。


	4. 章三   相逢意气为君饮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2007

2007年，农历丁亥。铁路提速，iphone上市，末日之钟又被拨快了两分钟。  
国乒六小龙里，五个人迎来了本命年。  
都说本命年犯太岁，但为了取得胜利，我们要破除迷信。至少陈玘是坚信命运掌握在自己手里而不是太岁手里更不太可能是亲娘拴在手腕上的这根小红绳里的，然而……今年犯不犯太岁不知道，大概犯记者是真的。  
“五金猪？？？这，这，这谁起的？？？站，站出来！！！”  
“哈哈哈你正好自己养自己，不够了这儿还有四头！”  
“板儿邱！你别笑！别以为改，改了个生日就能逃过去！”  
那一年他们的总教练虽然已经是个胖子但还不是帝国の饲养员，那一年的五头——其实可能是六头——小猪还是被寄予万千期望的小龙，那一年他们还是如日中天的前辈之下努力跃升的八九点钟的太阳。  
那一年，所有的结局都已写好，所有的欢笑与泪水也都已启程。

开年两站公开赛结果天差地别，离开克罗地亚在斯洛文尼亚——名义上跨国的距离放国内保不齐还没出省——再见到李静和高礼泽时陈玘只想招呼一句：“How old are you？”单打虐了一个再被另一个虐回来，真真天道好循环，不过最终还是和王励勤干脆利落地将其斩于马下。  
“萨格勒布，我一定会回来哒！”

想故地重游也不是那么容易的事情：2007年的世界乒乓球锦标赛比的是单项赛事，虽然能去的总人数增加了，但队内直通的竞争激烈程度也呈指数级上升。花样翻新的比赛方式第一天就把陈玘打得没了脾气。  
六分制大循环将意外与偶然的发生频率大大提高，除非从第一板就全神贯注分分必争，或者层次悬殊实力碾压，否则谁都难免阴沟里翻船。这种比赛方式，直戳陈玘软肋，一天下来二胜四负。要说国乒的保留曲目是《真心英雄》，但现在他只想得起李宗盛和周华健合唱的另一首歌。

最近比较烦 比较烦 比较烦  
我看那前方怎么也看不到岸  
那个后面还有一班天才追赶  
写一首皆大欢喜的歌 是越来越难

前方王与马共天下，地位稳固看不到突破的契机；后面一班天才奋起直追，青春正盛就是最好的资本。

最近比较烦 比较烦 我比较烦  
我的头发只剩从前的一半╮(╯▽╰)╭

“马哥，你看上去都能当小昕仔的爹了。”  
“……我再说一次，我，有，头，发！”

最近比较烦 比较烦 比较烦  
我只是心烦却还没有混乱

“直通萨格勒布”世乒赛国家男乒选拔赛第一阶段在京收拍。15轮大战后，小将郝帅以13胜2负积28分的佳绩夺冠。马琳、张超以26分并列第二，王励勤、王皓以25分并列第四。马龙、陈玘24分并列第六。由于两阶段前六名将“直通”萨格勒布，因此，这七员虎将已经占据了先机。——《男乒选拔“七虎”破栏而出》  
“所以和‘出栏’脱不开了是吗……今年肯定犯记者！”

竞争在持续，生活也要继续，乒联制定赛程从来不考虑各种节庆纪念日。  
直通第一阶段刚刚落下帷幕，转天13号就要飞赴卡塔尔刷积分，眼瞅着一年中最甜甜蜜蜜泛着粉红色的日子和最能光明正大鸡鸭鱼肉无视营养搭配的日子都要在外餐风饮露吃香喝辣，总有人不甘于屈服命运的安排。  
“哎，说好了，晚上一起吃饭啊，提前过节。”陈玘跑到力量房里跟女队队员们挨个儿开起了玩笑，但是女孩子们都笑着一一对他拒绝，陈玘无奈地冲王皓一摊手吐吐舌头。  
能坐着一般不站着、能站着当jpg绝不改gif的王皓抱臂靠在墙上打着哈欠看死党被连续十动然拒，见行走的支点终于回来了立刻精神一振，挂上去推着他往外走：“就说你白费功夫，关键时刻还是咱纯爷们儿不掉链子吧。快点回去收拾收拾，铁超都订好位子了！”  
“我那是团，团结队友！大过年的！”  
王皓怜悯地摸摸他的脑袋，毫不留情地吐槽：“大过年的，所以要带个弟弟出去合家欢吗？”  
“你，你比我还小！七个半月！”  
“你什么呀你~”  
明天就要出发今晚上自然不能喝酒，一人一瓶北冰洋也不影响场面的火热。陈玘一个人能说两个人的话、从数量上和时长上都是，再加上手之舞之足之蹈之的邱贻可，两人凑一起基本就是一台相声。不过论肢体语言陈玘能跟邱贻可旗鼓相当，言语上怼起来先天不足，过不多久就被能把川普讲出机关枪语速的邱贻可急得点着他脑门结结巴巴说不出话。  
这dps都降成零了，光脑子转得快有什么用啊。单明杰忍无可忍干脆捂了他的嘴：“停！我来说，你点头就行！”

***********************************

乒超的举办地点通常是没有最奇葩只有更奇葩，恨不得全是飞机转火车火车转大巴、生活圈子稍微窄一点的人就连听都没听说过的城市。国家队稍微好一点，然而也有不少选手吐槽过为什么队内比赛还非要拖家带口把队伍拉到天晓得哪个山旮旯里，导致本来就不算系统接受全日制九年义务教育的运动员对幅员辽阔疆域广袤的祖国地理的了解基本全是靠各种比赛城市定位的……就算要锻炼选手们随遇而安的心态，连人家记者也得扛着设备一起下乡锻炼是什么鬼。不过看看乒乓世界的照片，听听c5的讲解，又觉得大家一起去穷乡僻壤体验生活也挺好的。  
啊？什么？你说世界地理？那首先，你要出的去啊……

春未暖花初开，国家队重新集结奔赴锦州进行下一轮的直通比赛。  
扔下行李准备去进行场地适应性训练，走了两步陈玘总觉得少了点什么，正巧看到许昕开门，顺口问：“杰哥在里面不？”  
许昕莫名其妙地看着他，一拍脑袋恍然大悟，“哦对，这次杰哥没来。”  
“怎么可能？他第一阶段排第九，有资格进入第二阶段的啊？”  
刘国梁沉稳的声音经由酒店广播响起在每个人耳边：“全体运动员和教练员，十分钟内训练场集合。重复，全体运动员和教练员，十分钟内训练场集合。重复，全体运动员和教练员，十分钟内训练场集合。”  
陈玘来不及追问，身体已经自觉地拖起许昕撒丫子飞奔。训练场的位置他知道，说十分钟后集合，那完全是因为这段路正常跑速得跑七分钟，留三分钟给你放松肌肉恢复气息不要喘得太难看。  
全体教练员们早就集合到位了，看着孩子们如脱缰的野马一样狂奔而来然后自觉地慢跑放松整理排队，纷纷露出欣慰的微笑。  
“全体集合是为了通报两件事情。第一，从现在开始直通萨格勒布第二轮封闭赛程，封闭，是哇，除非有必要的理由向我请假并得到批准，否则不可随意离开营地。违者，”他看了看邱贻可和陈玘，“退回。第二，单明杰自请退出国家队，他参与直通比赛的资格，经教练组讨论决定由二队的周斌接替。接下来各组自行进行适应性训练，明天开始大循环比赛。好，解散。”  
邱贻可一把抓住身边的陈玘拖走，走了两步觉得力度不对：陈玘完全没有反抗的意思，安静老实地超乎预期。他停下来纳闷，倒是陈玘疑惑地看他：“怎么不走了？台子要抢啊邱哥！再不走咱就只剩空调风口的可以用啦！”  
“你……”  
陈玘摇摇手指，做了一个噤声的动作：“刘总说了，封闭。”

然而晚上陈玘还是去找王皓了。  
“我知道你这儿肯定有存货。”  
王皓坐在箱子上拒不起来，笃定陈玘拖不动他：“不行，你要是喝多了，我上哪去捞你。”  
陈玘挑着一边嘴角笑得有点瘆人。他摘掉隐形换了一副黑框眼镜，明明是能把蓝染惣右介衬托成温和善良老好人的配件，被他戴得格外有威慑力。“我要真想闹大就出去喝了，走出大门一步，就能去找小单啦。乐乐，你看我连小卖部都没去，直接来找你，就知道我没想把自己搭进去。我就是心烦。”  
王皓盯了他半晌：“你这还真是字面意义上的借酒浇愁啊。”慢吞吞地爬起来从箱子深处摸出两个口杯装，冲着陈玘晃了一下，“只有白的，喝不下去你兑点可乐或者橙汁哈。”陈玘翻了个白眼，伸手要接，王皓却把手一缩，“不行，我得看着你。走，回你房间。”  
“干，干哈啊？”  
“……喝倒了你还指着我把你扛回去咋滴？”

兑了可乐的白干灯下看起来很像红酒，晃一晃甚至也还有点挂壁感。  
马龙托着下巴看陈玘窝在被子里举着个可乐瓶慢腾腾地喝，觉得这种喝法真作孽。  
他别扭，陈玘也觉得挺别扭的，“要不你继续听歌？要不也来一杯？”  
马龙立刻摇头：“这一杯下去我非倒不可，皓哥托付我的事儿咋办？”  
“他就那么一说，你还当真啊？倒了正好拯救一下你的睡眠质量。每天想那么多，小老头似的，提前四十年体验老年人作息。”  
马龙笑笑不说话，陈玘也不坚持，自己小口小口地抿。他的酒量充其量能搞定半打啤的，白酒还真很少喝。半醉的陈玘话比平时还多，而且神奇地完全不结巴，天南地北的胡扯渐渐转到了忆当年：“小马哥我跟你讲，我跟单子是发小，铁磁，认识的时间比不认识的还长。见到他的时候我才几岁啊，十岁还是十一岁，一起进体校，一起进省队，一起选入国家队，也一起拿全运冠军。我被退了两次，最后一次刚回来的时候还是单子去接的我，把我送到303。四年了啊，从一无所有的时候都是他帮助我，碰到困难鼓励我，教会了我很多东西，没想到我还没离开，他却先放弃了……”  
看陈玘虽然坐得端正似乎还没完全失去意识，却已是口齿缠绵眉眼饧涩，马龙估计他的量也就这样了，探过身子想将陈玘攥着的瓶子抽出来省得失手洒在床上，蓦然脑后一重，差点把猝不及防的他按怀里。大约是掌下毛茸茸的触感很舒服，陈玘胡噜了两把他的头，像遇到了爱不释手的玩具：“前天他们问我新年愿望，我的愿望有好多啊……我希望能打好每一场比赛，希望能拿一次单打冠军，希望马哥世乒赛圆梦，也希望皓子能走上奥运领奖台的最后一级台阶，希望每个人都能实现梦想，但怎么可能呢……竞争那么残酷……” 

最近比较烦 比较烦 比较烦  
陌生的城市何处有我的期盼  
挥别了家乡的伙伴  
现在的我更觉得孤单

在这一年里即将见到不止一个醉鬼的马龙庆幸陈玘酒品属于相当不错的那一类，喝多了直接睡，不哭不吐不闹。马龙把他眼镜摘掉拖成平躺，以便他能睡得舒服一点，然后按照王皓的要求kuakuakua上了三个闹钟以防万一。  
瞥到可乐瓶里还剩个底儿，马龙鬼使神差地拿起来一口闷掉。  
酒精的味道真明显啊，可乐里百分之十的糖分都掩盖不掉的刺激。  
第二天早晨，放得离陈玘最近并调成最大声的诺基亚被他甩到墙上四分五裂的时候，马龙也醒了，托酒精的福他倒是睡得不错，精力充沛地跳起来洗漱。  
“几点啊？”剩下的俩闹钟继续轰炸，陈玘按着额角有气无力地爬起来，问。  
马龙看了看时间：“六点半。”  
陈玘刚撑起半个身子又趴回枕头上用被子蒙住头：“……马小哥，行行好，还，还有一小时呢……这也是我王皓教，教你的吧……”  
马龙乍着胆子掀开被子揉乱他的头发：“胡撸胡撸瓢儿，吓不着。陈小弟，皓哥说了，叫你起床得留出拉锯战和让你梳妆打扮的余量。”

大同小异的场馆，换汤不换药的标语，熟悉的贴在墙上的成绩表。  
唯一不同的是，大概是因为来不及做新的，成绩表的某一行贴了一条纸，纸上是周斌的名字，纸下是单明杰。  
“直通第二阶段第一轮，王励勤对王建军，马琳对侯英超，张超对许昕，郝帅对李虎，马龙对张继科，雷振华对李平，王皓对邱贻可，陈玘，对，周斌。”

***********************************

“说吧，最近怎么回事。你这球打的我都不想看。”  
陈玘抓抓头发：“刘指我真不是故意的……我跟邱贻可，我俩，本来就互有胜负。谁输谁赢都正常。”  
“就你让球的演技也演不出那效果。”看陈玘一脸的“黑历史，求别提”，刘国梁恨铁不成钢，“输赢正常但你的态度不正常！莫名其妙就手软是怎么回事？你QQ叫‘杀神’球迷也跟着叫你杀神，那是因为你打球有锐气，有股劲儿。现在杀神的杀气哪儿去了？”  
“……那是对上外人有杀气，壮声色的……杀自己人，没意思……”  
“跟我扯内战外战？外战内行，是你的优点，但内战外行，会让你根本没有外战的机会！”  
陈玘扁扁嘴不吭声。  
“对你的期望很高，但期望有多大，现在的失望就有多大。去年直通不莱梅靠的是教练组手里的机动名额，所幸结果还好。结果今年直通你还是靠外卡。你得自己能立的起来，不能总靠教练往外捞你。要知道明年的奥运是绝对不可能直通的——就算直通了你现在的样子也打不出来。  
陈玘，萨格勒布这个舞台已经摆下，能演出什么样的效果，看你自己了。”

回到训练场就被王皓抓住拖走：“走呀录歌去就等你了。”  
陈玘深深地觉得他的潜台词其实是：“走呀看笑话去好玩呀~”  
作为国乒难得审美和音准都同时在线的男人，每年录乒乒乓乓的过程陈玘都要花大半精力在努力憋笑上。词曲都是李指导一手包办不用钱，就是不知道每年队里得给调音师多少精神损失费。幸亏年年都是rap，只需要念词踩准拍子，要是让他们唱个慢歌，可怎么办啊……  
“怎么办？凉拌！玘子你可以啊，唱RAP竟然不结巴！”  
“皓我还没找你算账！都是你带的，龙仔都敢管，管我叫弟弟了！”  
“那还不好，永葆青春。信不信过两年昕仔一抽条，你站边上还得被当弟弟。”  
许昕眉眼组成完美><型，天生一张欢天喜地的脸。不过陈玘的手臂往他脖子上一搭，> <立刻耷拉成了囧字，许昕摆手求饶：“哥，你什么样都是我亲哥！”  
“这还差不多！”陈玘松开许昕，作势踹了在一边嬉皮笑脸学他街舞动作还学得不伦不类的邱贻可一脚，拿歌词本扇着风：“这词是刘总指定的吧。‘好汉最喜欢单挑，英雄不必论成败’，拿不到单打名次，我还回不回得来？”  
郝帅在边上起哄架秧子：“忘记伊朗杯吧！圣-勃莱德在召唤你！”  
“滚！”  
“对了，你这两天在折腾什么新技术？神神秘秘的。”  
“不可说，不可说~”

故地重游，旧景重现。老对手，也约等于是个老朋友了。  
半决赛再次对战李静高礼泽，一句“好久不见”被陈玘讲得有气无力——毕竟刚见过没俩月。李静不以为意，调侃陈玘：“每次见到你搭档都和上次不一样，但几乎没让我们占到过便宜。”  
马琳接口：“这可是我们的杀神，得杀神者得天下。在奥运赛场上你们没可能复仇，今儿也没机会了。”  
陈玘有点意外：“三年前的话你还记着啊。”  
马琳拍了他一下：“哥虽然年纪大了是老马，也没老年痴呆啊，老骥伏枥志在千里懂不懂！”  
第一局算是半热身，李静和高礼泽毕竟是长期搭档足够默契，迅速进入状态先下一城。  
第二局，该陈玘发球。  
马琳在桌下打了个手势，陈玘抿抿嘴，将白色小球高高抛起。动作与此前所有发球一般无二。  
左？右？上？下？  
打了几十年球，李静还是头回接球时完全是懵的，看到球触拍飞出去的路线才判断出球的转向。  
1:0。  
马琳冲陈玘竖起大拇指。陈玘挑挑眉，抹了把汗，全神贯注地准备发第二个球，舌尖俏皮地微微吐出，像是做了个鬼脸。  
一模一样的动作，李静敢打赌，即使用摄像机拍下来对比也不会发现两个发球动作的差异。  
但他就是看不清球的旋转。  
2:0。  
2:3。  
3:5。  
再次轮到陈玘发球。  
抛球，送臂，旋腕，击球。  
4:5。  
12:10拼下第二局后，双方的气势明显此消彼长。最终马琳陈玘直落四局，顺利挺进决赛。

***********************************

伊朗杯说是“杯”，其实长得比较接近于坛子，分量不轻。陈玘傻乎乎地抱着并不怎么美的坛子被马琳拖走去合影，觉得这位老兄太不靠谱了，这是拈轻怕重，全丢给自己啊。算啦，尊老爱幼，谁让他接下来还要打单打呢，就当给马哥的胳膊减轻一点负担吧！  
“不知道它的复制杯什么样，缩小一半可能能好看点？”陈玘摸着下面铭刻的名字嘟囔。  
马琳笑出小虎牙由记者拍照，尽量不动嘴唇说话：“没人有。给咱国乒留一个完成不了的念想，是世界乒联的永恒追求。”

自从确定奥运将取消乒乓球双打比赛并入团体之后，基本所有稳定的双打搭子都被教练组拆了对儿重新排列组合试验，恨不得个把月就换个组合方式，美其名曰不给对手熟悉你们的机会并迫使你们精诚团结不搞小团体，在比赛中培养默契。尤其单打排名靠前的这几个人，搭档换得跟走马灯一样。

2007年5月26日，第49届萨格勒布世乒赛男双决赛，陈玘/马琳以4比2击败王励勤/王皓，获得世乒赛男双冠军。  
2007年6月24日。日本公开赛男双决赛，陈玘/王励勤以4比1击败马琳/王皓，获得冠军。  
2007年7月1日，大众中国公开赛男双决赛。陈玘/王皓以4比2战胜了马琳/王励勤夺冠。

短短一个多月内的决赛赛场上，演示出用穷举法求解C（4,2）的所有结果。走向球桌时四个人同时恍惚了一下：今儿到底哪个是对手。  
与此同时，“得杀神者得天下”响彻祖国大地。  
马龙也参加了双打不过成绩一般，不如单打亮眼。他半开玩笑地表示要抱杀神大腿：“玘哥下次双打带带我吧。”  
“那还不容易。刘总现在简，简直是按照，队员名单，给我换搭档。没准下个月就轮咱俩。”  
‘……其实你原来想说的是，按照世界排名吧……’马龙心想，‘至少，我还排在比较靠前的位置上。’

8月中公预报名名单出来的时候陈玘正在打乒超，一看短信传过来的名单——双打：陈玘-郝帅，险些没叼住冰棍。  
“不是吧？！俩左手？！刘总不，不至于这么……”他绞尽脑汁找不出合适的词，憋得脸通红。  
“奢侈浪费，丧心病狂。”单明杰接口，顺手把差点被陈玘甩脱的手机抽走放回包里，再扔一条毛巾给他擦手。  
陈玘猛点头，突然反应过来撇清：“不，我觉得这肯，肯定不是刘总定的！”  
瞧瞧什么叫盲目崇拜，单明杰摇头叹气：“打完今年乒超我就去西班牙，你自己，要小心啊。”

果不其然，最后报上去的名单是陈玘和马龙搭档双打。陈玘冲着马龙摊手做鬼脸，意思说看哥料事如神吧，逗的马龙一笑。教练们无可奈何：这俩一个比一个看着不成熟，可怎么办。  
事实证明陈玘打球的时候还是比较靠谱的，不打球的时候十分（令亲朋好友们）糟心。第一天临上场前就出了乱子。  
比赛前照例轮流适应场地，照常理并不安排剧烈对抗性运动，因此陈玘突然放下拍子捂住眼睛时谁都没反应过来。马龙就站他边上，第一个扑上去查看。陈玘眯着一只眼睛摆摆手：“没事没事，我把隐形弄掉了一只。”  
场边教练也急匆匆过来，问：“怎么样？还能打吗？”  
“换一副就行。”陈玘在球包里一通翻，最后无奈地说，“忘带了……备用的应该在酒店床头柜上。”  
“……来个跑得快的，给他取一下备用眼镜。”

只戴一只隐形让陈玘一睁眼就天旋地转，只好先擦干净手把另一只也取下来。这下世界倒是安稳了，也基本看不着啥了。不戴眼镜的杀神端坐在场外不敢乱动，表情特别乖巧眼神特别朦胧——没办法，两米之外的世界是一片混沌。  
马龙忍着笑问：“玘哥，用不用我扶你走两步？”  
陈玘无语地伸手点点他。  
幸好在赛前十分钟把隐形眼镜拿了过来，拯救了陈玘马龙的公开赛之旅。  
“给它记一功，没有它，决赛赛场上就要少一对儿了。”

虽然是首次搭档，陈玘和马龙还是顺风顺水打进了决赛，对手是紫板儿兄弟马琳王皓。  
“双直对两横，有意思。”  
“赌上直板尊严的命运之战啊。”  
尽管双打是一加一大于二的运动，然而单独实力能碾压的时候，默契配合能起的作用也很有限，何况双方都没刷过默契值。  
第一局从7比4领先被追成9比11输掉，接下来连输两局，大比分0比3，眼看比赛就要终结，陈玘有点着急了，用球拍挡着嘴凑到马龙耳后小声讲：“这样不行。你先……然后……我们拼一把，输也不能输得太难看。”  
4:0，9:3，11:6。总分1:3。  
陈玘觉得自己这辈子都没如此话唠过，抓紧能说话的每一分钟和马龙交流——主要是他说、马龙听——布置战术。毕竟论对对面两个人及其组合的了解，他敢说自己是教练组以下第一人，而只要觉得你说的对，无论听起来多匪夷所思的技战术，马龙都能不打折扣的完成。  
5:5，8:6，11:6。总分2:3。  
调正手，压反手。陈玘听不到解说赞扬他时常出现的令人意想不到的神球，只想努力拼一分是一分。  
4:0，8:4，11:4。总分3:3。  
进入决胜局。  
2:2，2:5。陈玘马龙叫暂停。  
3:6，6:7。马琳王皓叫暂停。  
7:7，8:9。球飞出场外找不到了……  
8:10，9:10，9:11。  
“对不起，玘哥，最后的机会球我没抓住。”  
“双打又不是你一个人在战斗，是我自己的球不行。”国际乒联最新的积分排名里马龙已经超过他位居第六了。  
“可，可你的连胜纪录……”  
“……咳。”反应过来马龙指的是什么，陈玘颇有些哭笑不得：“好吧，你加油，我也加油，下次再轮到咱俩搭双打，一定拿冠军。”

***********************************

中公结束之后是乒超，乒超结束之后是亚锦，亚锦赛结束是世界杯团体赛，紧跟着欧洲五站公开赛连轴转。陈玘确实想去把矫正视力的手术做了一劳永逸，奈何根本找不到足够长的空闲时间。在此期间他的眼镜——这回是框架的——又丢了一次，不过有了一次教训后陈玘已经学会随身携带两副以上的备用隐形，以策万全。

10月轮到了和邱贻可搭双打，两人上一次搭档的记录大概要追溯到……零三年年初？事实证明杀神在双打里绝不是万能的——陈玘让出了球路结果邱贻可没刹住闸，结结实实撞到他身上，差点把陈玘压了一个趔趄。  
“每次单打遇上，都是你死我活，啊，不死不休的局面。双打就毫无默契，”陈玘扬起拍子指着邱贻可，“这就是天意啊，少云同志！双雄不并立！”  
邱贻可满不在乎地拎起衣领扇风，一口软绵绵川普：“阿平同志，说亚军毫无默契，你让没进决赛的怎么办？一没真人快打，二没合伙打人，我觉得教练们也没更高要求了。”  
陈玘觉得他欠抽，恩，当然不用拍子。

管它什么 天大麻烦  
久而久之 我会习惯  
天下没有不要钱的午餐

有过公开赛男单冠军的荣耀，也有过首轮不入打道回府的辛酸；有过在异国他乡发烧到39度仍要坚持比赛，也有过在飞机上倒时差、落地直接去比赛，累得眼睛都看不清球。  
年底在家门口的总决赛，比赛打到一半突然眼前一黑时，陈玘已经能淡定地收回拍子跟这次的双打搭档王励勤开玩笑了：“作为首次启用的国，国际赛事场馆，它也紧张。”顿了顿，补充道：“这是好兆头，前途无量（亮）——上次我和，和王皓也遇到停电，最后拿了冠军。”  
一片黑暗里看不清王励勤的表情，但能听到他慢悠悠地讲：“我记得的，第二天决赛你俩对我和马琳。”  
“……大力哥……”  
电来了，骤然来临的光明刺得陈玘闭上眼睛缓了缓，没注意王励勤无声的微笑。

2007年12月16日。国际乒联职业巡回赛总决赛男子双打决赛，王励勤/陈玘4比1战胜马琳/王皓，夺得金牌。

总决赛算是为了明年奥运的预演，仅仅一天之后就是另一场测试性预演：“好运北京”国际乒乓球邀请赛。在奥运场馆、依奥运赛制。唯一不同的，大概是各国雪藏了精英。  
“不知道明年还能不能在这里比赛。”  
马龙抹着汗跑过来：“在说设么？”  
“没啥，走，领奖去。”即使这个奖杯来早了八个月。  
好运北京，2008。

附注：  
1、邱贻可生日的八卦见另一篇lo  
2、直通时的舍友我实在是不知道去哪里查且懒得查了，因此是列出参与人员名单后由亲爱的翻牌指定的。  
3、白酒与汽水混合会更容易醉而且对身体不好，好孩子不要学。  
4、“一起进体校”是考虑到俩人同年，估计应该是一批上学——进体校应该也算上学吧？“一起打进国家队”是我编的。报道一：小单1998年12月进入二队，两个月后进入一队（乒乓世界2007采访），报道二：陈玘1999年2月2日被选入国青队，2月20日由于折断拍子离队（各处自述相同，来源不列举）和报道三：2000年4月3日国家队人员调整名单，单明杰王皓同批进入一队，同时陈玘（应该是第二次）被选入二队（乒乓世界2000第五期）。鉴于报道一和三有矛盾之处，所以╮(╯▽╰)╭反正前后没差几个月。  
5、……我好像努力避开了他一切荣耀时刻啊……囧。


	5. 章四   归来风物故依然

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2014

Warning：  
1、为了站兄弟边上时看起来不那么像父子叔侄，大马小王需含泪减肥保持体重和（剩余的）颜值，所以本文里自刘孔以下，均未发福。【不懂的，把06不莱梅陈小杀P到16鞍山行web左拥右抱照片上，就懂了……  
2、鉴于陈小杀缩水造成的时空变动，自20130521起其余人的时间线只能尽量大致符合历史，有bug也不改——我绝不会再做第二个人的详细时间轴了。

新的一年，不一定从元旦开始。  
自元旦到春节，个顶个的身虽在心已远，一年之计，在于正月初八之后。而学生过的是校历，九月开学才是新一年的到来。  
至于国家乒乓球队，基本是以奥运周期为一公年，一公年等于4年，从重新集结准备世乒赛选拔开始……  
所以陈小杀的2014年，要比2013年结束来的更早一些╮(╯_╰)╭

判断陈玘的训练状态很简单，他在食堂出没的时间和胃口就是晴雨表。如果哪天窝在宿舍或训练馆连王皓都拖不动他去吃饭，一定是状态不佳；按时按点细嚼慢咽，那今儿无功无过平平无奇；要是状态神勇大循环见神杀神……  
刘国梁放下筷子招招手，看似正端着满当当的盘子左顾右盼找座儿的陈小杀颠颠儿地跑过去坐在原本方圆两米空无一人的总教练和主教练对面，满脸“今天我很棒求表扬”。  
孔令辉起身离开，临走揉了揉小豹子毛茸茸的栗子头，表示出了最大的善意与夸奖——分了他一杯炒红果。  
“前儿给女队陪练打得不错。现在知道陪练是陪不是练了，是哇？一个你，一个周雨，丫头们哭着喊着点名要，结果打的那都是什么啊。”  
“我也不是故意的……”陈小杀扁扁嘴低下头，此前给王楠张怡宁陪练的惨痛经历还历历在目，“上次输给楠姐我被罚了五，五千米啊！”而且被嘲笑了一个月。  
刘国梁得稍微回忆一下才能想起那究竟是哪个年代的事情，故意板起脸：“陪练要的就是成功模仿他人的技战术，自己也得打出精气神。要不是看你表现还不错，哼哼，一万米。”  
“……哦……”  
“我跟江苏联系过了，过两天你回去直接找省队教练听他安排。”  
“好。”  
这下刘总教练也有些讶异了：“就这么接受了？不反抗？”没逗成猫真可惜啊。  
陈小杀的表情比他茫然多了：“反，反抗啥？不是您说今年的直通先，先由各省打选拔赛输送尖子吗？”  
“说是这么说，但原本可以让你跳过阶段一二，直接打主力大循环。现在得回基层打选拔赛，没有不甘心？”  
“……刘总……您知道，我禁赛得，得禁到15年呢……”  
“哈哈哈，好吧好吧。你倒是无欲则刚。陈玘，这句话你说过，‘他’也说过，我等你凭自己打回来。”  
“我会的！”

长江江水依旧，金陵石头城依旧，钟山风雨也依旧。  
但是城市建设日新月异了。  
陈爸爸亲自开车送他到省队训练中心，陈小杀原本觉得一个20岁的大男人还要父亲接送实在是太没面子，被老怀大慰的亲爹一句“你认路吗”怼回去了。  
好嘛就当彩衣娱亲了，不然就算训练中心搬家，现在的地图导航也很成熟了啊~  
刷脸卡进大门，陈小杀拖着箱子站在地图前找乒乓球馆。  
近乡情更怯，不敢问来人。  
“玘子？你怎么来这么早？”背后传来一把爽朗的声音。  
“……小单？？？！！！”  
三十岁的单明杰依然一张温文尔雅细致入微的脸，除去略染了些风霜、和二十岁比并没有太大变化——难得在于身材也没有太大变化——轻而易举地搂着发小转了个圈，自觉自动地去拉他行李箱：“挺冷的别在外面冻着了。走吧，我先带你去报到。”  
“对了，你怎么在这儿？”  
“刘总没跟你说？”单明杰站定，笑着向陈小杀伸出手，“自我介绍一下，我是月前刚刚竞聘上岗的，江苏省乒乓球队男队主教练。”

***********************************

国乒军训已成每年冬训前固定科目，身体力行地演绎了何谓铁打的营盘流水的兵。  
尽管帝都以零下十度的严寒欢迎重新集结的国家队，大部分队员都参加过不止一次训练，自有应对恶劣环境的策略。  
“（虽然看着挺圆但）军姿很标准嘛。”小教官夸王皓。  
“我也算是个老兵了啊……”  
全运会结束后是运动员退役高峰，乒乓球队一共走了十个，九个是世界冠军。王马时代与他并肩的人都退了，六小龙里唯有郝帅还在坚持。要说赛场和军营还是很相似的，连用词都一致：“在役”、“退役”。一批人离开各奔东西，又一批新鲜血液迅速补充加入。在这一次又一次的循环中，国乒永远保持着旺盛的生命力，和高水平的竞技状态。  
军训归来，新人入队，2014直通东京系列赛程正式开始。

各省选送的队员要先和二队的继续PK，过五关斩六将之后如能侥幸存留，才有机会进入最终赛程。过于明显的实力差距使得比赛结果几无悬念。  
直通东京第四阶段，除绝对主力外20人分AB组大循环。  
“国梁啊……”吴敬平拎着分组清单琢磨了半晌，决定还是问清楚比较好：“你这次分组的依据是什么？我看不懂。”直板和削球是需要保护的特殊打法，百分之四十的左手比例是靠实力打上来的，这些都没问题，B组汇集了六个左手两个直拍一个削球互相残杀是怎么回事？难道不是根据技术特点和实力将入围人选尽量平均分开？  
“分组是哇，我试用了一下抽奖平台，抽出来的。”  
“……”  
“出去打球，怪球手更多，这才哪到哪。何况分组的运气也是实力的一部分。”  
……算你有理，那么三年前给王励勤分了三个江左同组相杀，一定也是天意吧。

江苏省的梯队建设，那是连刘国梁都摇头的事情，把陈小杀丢回去其实并没给他造成多大压力。在国家队历练半年适应新拍新胶新球，这次能打穿二队小孩子们的围追堵截也算他心志坚定，吴敬平觉得训练计划可以进行第二阶段。体力要锻炼，步法要勤习，技术漏洞亟待弥补：正手威力大然而经常无谓发力既消耗自己又打乱节奏，反手的技术足够全面但没有突出有效的得分方式。防守薄弱固然需要加强，然而通过组织有效且强有力的进攻来让对方无暇他顾，也不失为一种策略。  
“一天三训，以提高稳定性为主。不要私自加练，给身体增加无谓的负担。晚上回去看录像。”  
“看，看什么？”陈小杀以为自己听错了。  
“你自己的比赛录像、训练日记，都还在吧？哦……对。没事，你要是不知道存在哪里，我就去问马龙。”  
“当，当然在……‘我’整理好的，已经看了一部分了……”  
陈玘看起来没心没肺7s记忆，电脑中与乒乓球相关的资料收集整理得相当规整有序。之前总是写着写着就消隐无踪的训练日记本们，也在马龙为了让陈小杀对自己的家当有印象、两人对天坛公寓303进行的一番彻底整理中一一重新现世。至于别的资料，为了满足陈小杀的好奇心，马龙给过他两个网盘：一个收集了他所有网上能找到的比赛视频，另一个按时间顺序归纳整理了关于他的采访资料、和写真饭拍赛场照片；并在陈小杀感激的bling bling星星眼中手足无措：“这不是我整理的！是你的迷妹，不，球迷们做的！也不是我收藏的，是……对，是林高远给我的！你是他偶像！”  
资料的存储位置不在吴敬平的关注范围内，只要东西还在、不影响训练就行：“那就好。我给你列个单子，按照时间顺序去细读你自己的比赛，写分析报告交给我。关键球、技术要点、推测心理因素对比赛的影响。怎么赢得，怎么输的，从对方的角度、要想赢你应该怎么打。研究自己，找优缺点，这不算违规。乒乓球比的从来都不只是技术，还有心。你的技术更新我从来都不担心，但是你的心，还需要炼。”  
陈小杀默默点头。  
“说起来，面对一群以你为榜样长大的小孩，感觉如何？”  
陈小杀抓抓头发：“挺奇怪的。一方面觉得，他们说的这是谁啊，那技术我都不会，你破解了来对付我有啥用。但另一方面就是，你都这么说了，不打败你，我多没面子！”

***********************************

四天九场比赛尘埃落定，队员们可以心无旁骛地过元旦，把问题留给了教练组。  
按说十人循环，有几个人最终胜负场数相同并不是什么稀罕事，胜负关系打出循环套也很正常，取前三名的时候第2、3、4人打出循环套连比分都一样，就实在是，找麻烦了。  
“咱们乒乓不能算净胜球。要不……比小分？”  
连环套始作俑者之一陈小杀：“要不……刘指别算我了。反正我也不能去东京。”  
刘国梁盯了他一眼：“别人就算了，镇江你还真必须去。B组234名全入下一轮，13人打大循环，冠军“直通东京”。排名二到九的进行淘汰赛，冠军同样“直通东京”。如果陈玘进了前九，自动顺延到第十名。”

为了不让外人说三道四，陈小杀不敢浪费刘国梁‘走后门’给他的名额，拼死拼活半个月，总算是没有垫底儿。吴敬平看着面前排排坐的三个团子，老怀大慰。  
“真是长江后浪推前浪。皓啊，这次虽然你只打了第8，但你是队伍中的老大哥，经验最丰富，如果出现困难，可能还需要你上。”  
“男队目前张继科、马龙、许昕都是当打之年，比赛经验足够、体力也是巅峰，打不过他们不足为奇。陈玘你不要着急，趁现在可以专心训练不用赶场，赶紧打基础。”  
“小胖你更不用急，你的年龄能到这个位置，就已经给了他们太多压力。要冲里约，接下来就要一直赢，赢到一六年。但即使不去里约，2020年也是你的。”  
“都说国乒四年一代人，但现在运动员运动寿命比之前长多了，队伍建设中年龄层难免出断层。比如张继科和小胖之间这一代，实力上差距明显，导致直通没有悬念。对于梯队建设来说，这并不是什么好的苗头，然而对于陈玘你，这是机会，当然也是周雨、闫安、方博的机会，大家都有上升空间和可能，就看谁能抓住那一线生机。”

在镇江训练的一个多月辛苦而充实，期间有任务的人赶去参加公开赛，没参赛资格的陈小杀倒是难得在家过了个年，归队时小尖下巴都圆了三分。  
2月底“直通东京”的选拔进入最后一个阶段，出现在场边的，除了捉对厮杀的八名运动员，还有几张熟悉的面孔。  
王励勤算是带着工作来的，作为上海乒羽中心主任视察了许昕的比赛状态之后，诚恳地表示：“玘子你现在省队还挂在江苏？乒超确定俱乐部了吗，要不要加盟上海？”  
陈小杀撇撇嘴：“我们江苏底子够薄啦，抢走一个许昕还觉得不够？小心单子来和你拼命。”  
马琳揉了揉他的脑袋：“真希望时光也能倒流啊……哥退啦，下次找双打搭档记得找个稳定一点、能多打几年的。有机会来广州，哥带你玩。”  
陈小杀罕见地叹了口气：“我觉得吧，现在左手那么多，刘指导更要挑花眼了……前两天我还和昕仔搭了一场，你猜他们管我俩叫什么，江苏左手盲打联盟，简称，江左盟。”  
张超过来干干脆脆地用力抱了陈小杀一下：“我只是退出国家队还没退役，今年全锦赛场上见。”  
陈小杀和他对了对拳头：“场上见。”  
李平温和地笑：“我虽然没退役，但是再见面恐怕也不容易。如果运气好的话，咱们里约见。”  
“……这个可真得我运气足够好啊……”  
当了两个月女队教练的邱贻可简直是脱胎换骨般慈祥温柔起来：“当了教练才知道，做运动员多省心。那群女娃子，愁死个人啊……我都后悔退役了。你还有重来一次的机会，多好，这次千万不要再做让自己后悔的事情了。”  
陈小杀点点头又摇摇头：“我觉得无论我还是他，都从来没有做过任何一件让自己后悔的事情。无论做什么样的选择，我都有自己的理由。”

国乒历史上前无古人后可能也无来者的退役仪式开始，十名功勋卓著的运动员同时告别国家队。在这十个人里有九个人有世界冠军的头衔，有曾经的绝对主力、离大满贯只有一步之遥；也有特殊打法的领军人物，作为陪练磨砺出一代又一代精锐之师；更有曾经的少年天才，奉献了最好的青春年华，为国家队扫除外敌。每个人都有辉煌的瞬间，但也都称不上圆满，各有各的不甘心。  
如果以大满贯为圆满，那历数国乒历史就只有屈指可数的几个人，然而就这几个人，退役时还不是各有各的失落。能回顾往事而无悔，已经算是最好的结局了吧。  
大屏幕播放着回顾退役运动员经典镜头的短片，陈小杀用胳膊肘捅了捅抱着花束坐在边上等着献花的马龙：“这首歌不错，叫什么？”  
“You raise me up.”

***********************************

确定了出征世乒团体赛的名单后是例行的一个月封闭训练。封训前，吴敬平组情理之中又意料之外地多了一个人。  
许昕看了看慵懒地熊猫摊坐状的王皓，曲起双腿用膝盖撑住下巴在椅子上把自己团成球的陈小杀，以及有样学样熊猫摊而且还在长身体的年龄奉旨可以不严格控制饮食的樊振东，三张型号不同弧度相仿的脸一起转向他。  
王皓面无表情，陈小杀目如秋水，樊振东笑容萌萌哒，好歹表现出了一丝丝敬老尊贤。  
长手长脚的许大蟒同学委委屈屈地缩进座椅，双手抱膝，也团成一个球——吴教练是直板的功勋教练没错，但是说我体重超标导致步伐沉重，换到他们组，只会有反作用吧！！！  
吴敬平头疼地看着四个团子：“右直左直左横右横，国梁这是觉得我可以开始摸索双打搭配的套路了？以后每周双打练习的时候也不用费事，组内手心手背分两组对打，看看配对效果。”  
四个人的答应声此起彼伏。  
吴敬平觉得头更疼了。

马龙也觉得头挺疼的。  
新任队长，寸功未建，能不能服众还不知道，先得扮黑脸抓违纪——幸好守规矩这一点上他还是很有底气的。  
专业运动员们的业余爱好其实多半是乏味的：从五六岁开始用课余时间训练，略长大一点十一二岁，基本就进入专业运动队以训练为主，仅有的时间也要用来读书写字准备考试以及看录像做理论分析，一群半大孩子凑在一起，玩的也多半都是集体活动，哪有什么时间发展业余爱好。男队踢球喝酒打游戏女队追剧八卦刷淘宝，而随着时代的发展科技的进步，打发空余时间的招数简而言之一句话：上网。  
然而训练的时长不能缩减，回顾整理的技术活不能不做，网瘾少年和网瘾青年们能压缩的其实只有自己的睡眠时间——但睡眠不好影响训练质量。于是封闭集训期间，抓违纪≈查房，收手机收平板收电脑收一切能连上社交网络的电子产品。  
在这一点上，队员和队长以及指导们之间的斗智斗勇一直存在，魔高一尺道高一丈。  
毛主席教导我们，与人斗，其乐无穷。

“发型是怎么吹的？不知道，就是睡成这样的，纯天然！”  
自诩纯爷们儿的陈小杀一直留着小平头，圆圆的脑袋像个毛栗子，并为此非常自得：又不挡眼睛又不用保养，洗完拿毛巾一抹就干，省时省力天然环保，多好。  
不过电吹风不是日用品，出门时就很容易忘记带；再赶上酒店档次不高没有将其计入标配又着急粘胶皮的时候，就比较纠结了……  
把箱子翻了个底朝天，陈小杀沮丧地问同屋的许昕：“电吹风你带了吗？”  
许昕给他指了条明路：“找人借，即使所有人都不带，龙队肯定有。”  
“查房啦收违禁品啦！”陈小杀趿拉着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑出去，就近推开隔壁房间的门，随口喊。  
还未看到人影，就听噼里啪啦几个人忙不迭地合上笔记本，方博吓得直接把电脑扔了。见是陈小杀走进来，众人纷纷抱怨：“人吓人吓死人啊，玘哥您能别这么吓唬我们吗？”  
“嘿，我和龙仔的声音都，都分不出来，你们倒不瞎，这是真聋！电吹风有么，交出来！”  
“行行行，给给给，您老人家赶紧走……”  
陈小杀拿上电吹风但是笑嘻嘻地不肯走，趴在周雨背上看他的屏幕：“做什么呢？藏着掖着的？”  
周雨一拍脑袋：“对哦！玘哥建个账号，跟我们一起开黑吧！多个人多份力，方博这技术太臭了！再打两把胜率还得掉。”  
方博不干了：“你的级基本都是代练练的，还好意思说我？”  
“到底是什么啊？”  
“LOL，英雄联盟。我们有个家族还是超哥建的，玘哥也来，我们带你！”  
“家族？”陈小杀有兴趣了，“什么家族？”  
屋里的几个人对视一眼。  
周雨：“流氓将雨。”  
方博：“流氓抠脚。”  
徐晨浩：“流氓番番。”  
“流氓家族，为您服务~”  
陈小杀爆笑，指着方博的手直抖：“流氓家族哈哈哈哈，铁超怎么想的！还有方博，你起的这啥名字！”  
方博：“……这才是现在最流行的风格好吗！不要用十年前的观点看问题！”  
陈小杀摇头：“我要打也，也不进你们家族。瞅你们这些名字，太不符合我杀神的风范了！”  
周雨手快已经重开了建号页面：“那你要叫什么？我帮你建。”  
“纯中文还是？哦中英文都可以？……那……暗夜骑士chris吧？等等，我想想，夜是奈特night，骑士也是奈特knight，那就，chris奈特！”  
周雨无语地挑起大拇指：“……玘哥，你行。”不愧是曾经的二十八岁未成年，这种十五年前的中二风确实罕见，绝不重名……  
一个听起来奶味十足、更像未成年的声音在他们背后慢悠悠地响起：“不管是暗夜还是骑士，都只能在晚上十点半之前出现。过了时间不止新衣要变旧马车会变成南瓜，你的老婆，也会永远被扣在刘指导手里……”

***********************************

陈玘曾经是和小他一轮有剩的樊振东站一起年龄感没有差距的伪•九五后，也曾经是令比他大的队员低头服输并马首是瞻的小霸王。陈小杀完美保留了年龄错位感，无论比他大还是小的现役队员，都尊一声“玘哥”——讲真，想想从肥哥到小胖并且“胖指”二字未来可期的樊振东，这待遇，真算高了。毕竟即使“面上纯良老实内心邪恶无比”的总教练，看着这么一张天真无邪的脸，也实在叫不出他之前的绰号……  
不过陈玘的领导力，从来用不到女队，尽管他在女队的人气一直不低——见过少年陈玘的前辈们都已经退役，现役姑娘们眼瞅着威严的师兄/叔变成萌呆小师弟，深觉机不可失。等上手调戏成了习惯之后，再改掉实在有些难度，于是继之以投喂零食，再继之以分享八卦，甚至遇到什么好玩好看的，也会和他探讨，谁让国乒审美靠谱的男人实在不多。

八月底乒超战罢倦鸟归巢，刚刚好年龄超标错过南京青奥会、只当回了趟家的陈小杀打包了一堆吉祥物当手信：“乐乐啊，我给你带了个砳砳！”  
王皓眉毛狂跳，觉得在小字辈面前维持住教练的尊严好难啊……

八月底暑期黄金档下线，姑娘们的手机桌面又换了一批人。再次在训练场遇到陈小杀时，丁宁蓦然觉得他的眉眼似乎还在哪里见过。回公寓玩手机时突然一拍大腿：“哎，你们看，玘哥是不是有点像大师兄？”  
“还真是！尤其上半张脸！”  
“你这张角度不好，我记得有张他出道时候的更像，来来来我搜给你看。”

陈小杀觉得这几天哪哪都不对劲儿，吃个饭都有姑娘三三两两凑在一堆儿指指点点叽叽咕咕，要说天天低头不见抬头见的都一年了，她们还新鲜个啥嘛。就连见面打招呼的词都变了：“大师兄早安~”  
连刘国梁都开玩笑：“一直说玘子长得好，有个性，经历又够传奇，这么看进娱乐圈也挺靠谱的。”  
陈小杀莫名其妙：“师父，我在球桌边演演也就算了，进啥娱乐圈啊，那个真不行。”  
丁宁给他看对比图：“我们都觉得你长得像他，反正算本来生日的话你也是正经大师兄。好吧，现在是小大师兄~”  
“这谁？”  
“古剑的陵越。说起来，玘哥，2003年5月20号，你睡前是不是喝了包治百病的板蓝根？”  
“啊？啥？板蓝根不是治感冒的吗？我只听说能防非典？”陈小杀一脸懵逼。  
“……不管这个，我传了你一份未删节版他的cut，你有空可以看看~”

陈小杀决定满足一下自己的好奇心，看了几集之后趁在一起做体能训练时逮了个姑娘不耻下问：“这人和我哪里像？”  
“哪里不像？你们的眉毛眼睛简直是复制粘贴出来的！”  
“……他，他那是化妆的吧，不是你们说，说化妆如整容、剧照不作准吗？花絮里这人满脸跑眉毛啊！”  
刘诗雯无语地看着他，琢磨要不要蹦起来敲头：玘哥你这么说，拍过你的摄影师和迷妹们都要想哭了好伐啦。  
“你看，都姓陈，都擅长唱歌跳舞，都挺会演戏的——这是刘总说的！不许反驳！而且你帅的很像他啊~”  
“……那还得努，努力让他帅得像我。而且我语言天赋比他高，高多了吧！”  
“但人家不结巴！而且港普能说成这样不容易啦~”  
“港普也，也就是省级方言呀！我至少会东北话天津话上海话徐州话……”  
“粤语呢？”  
“钢铁锅含着泪喊修瓢锅？”  
“什么鬼？！”姑娘们笑得东倒西歪。  
陈小杀清清嗓子，正色道：“正好刚学了一首。黑凤梨。”  
“喜欢你，那双眼动人，笑声更迷人，愿再可，轻抚你，那可爱面容，挽手说梦话，像昨天，你共我。”

***********************************

许昕拿着一摞宣传单页来敲门：“晚上出去聚餐顺便给龙队过生日兼送行，别忘啦。”  
“晓得咯，蛋糕定好了？”陈小杀恹恹地趴在床上玩手机。  
“来帮忙挑一个呗，”许昕说，“看起来都半斤八两。”  
陈小杀漫无目的地翻来翻去，突然眼前一亮：“这个好，照他那些手办，给他订做一个能吃掉的。”  
许昕凑过去看：“那就定个超蝙。今儿怎么啦？肩膀又痛了？”  
“……没……”  
“那怎么有气无力地？”  
“……吴指叫你来问的？”陈小杀往床上一倒：“就是闷，又不比你们能出去打比赛，能动真格的，天天对着那几个人打来打去，都快成套路了。”  
“原来哥哥是喜新厌旧，厌弃奴家了嘤嘤嘤。”  
陈小杀笑着一脚踹过去。  
许昕灵活地闪开：“也就还有八个月，刘指上次还夸你技术储备厚了，明年一定能给你机会去比赛的。”  
“你说我会不会等不到那一天，就回去了。”  
“这……这种不科学的问题还真不好回答。”  
“……不科学就坐在你面前。”陈小杀指指自己，“我能出现在这里就够不唯物主义了，天晓得哪天眼一闭一睁，又回到十年前，在这里练的又全成空。”  
许昕难得认真地想了想，说：“在这一年半中你接受的是最新的技术思想和最完整的系统训练，即使又一夜回到十年前，只需要短暂的练习回复手感，你就比其他人技术上领先十年。当然，如果一切顺利，我相信明年将是另一个玘迹。”  
“另一个？”  
“第一个也是‘你’啊。”

送走出征世界杯的战友，迎回一金一银和一张处罚通告。  
陈小杀对张继科表示同情：“这下要大出血了吧~罚款~军训~喂猪~锄地~开渠~种树~一个都不能少~”  
张继科被他气得电量岌岌可危：“玘哥，那不是零六年的事儿吗……”你没经历过怎么这么熟悉流程？  
“B站什么没有，那期节目我也看过~继科儿，国乒变形计续集，等你上演。”  
“你就别开我玩笑了。马龙心重，你和他关系好，替我去说说吧。”  
陈小杀瞪大了眼睛：“解释当然要你自己去！都是兄弟有什么不能说的，你们同龄、同名、同襟、同行，多幸运啊！我都羡慕了。”

“今天点名批评两个人，一个……”  
许昕抬头看天花板，张继科低眉垂眼。  
“一个陈玘，一个马龙。”  
许昕诧异地扬眉，张继科瞪大了眼睛。这可真是太阳从西边出来了，刘指导批评马龙和陈小杀？？？！！！  
“一个个打球打得有气无力！我们墙上写的是什么，打球要有朝气，有骨气，有杀气。结果你们俩，一个暮气沉沉，一个死气沉沉。还真是难兄难弟。陈玘难为兄，马龙难为弟。”  
底下有人在偷笑，似乎是自己也发现这句话有问题，刘国梁重复了一遍，“马龙难为兄，陈玘难为弟。”这下他自己也板不住脸，“你们两个真是会给我找麻烦！”  
陈小杀满脸无辜：这是我的错？！宝宝心里苦，但是宝宝不说。

平日里地北天南各据一方，一年一度的全锦赛是难得的老友联谊的日子，充分贯彻了场上对手场下朋友、友谊第一比赛……也得并列第一的口号。首次以教练身份带广东队出征的马琳就毫不避嫌地踏进了江苏队的地界：“玘子，月底双鱼有个活动——业余乒乓球赛的总决赛——想邀请你出席，你有时间吗？”  
陈小杀回忆了一下：“月底？应该有吧，全锦赛打完，我今年就没比赛任务了。”  
“那就好，我替你去请假。记着把雅典那身儿带上，可能要打一场表演赛。”  
双鱼希望他们能复刻十年前领奖的场面、两张照片拼一起是个噱头，也算抚今追昔。成品预览出来，陈小杀看了看问：“除了背景不同，衣服变旧——艾玛幸亏是运动服弹性大，不然还穿不上了——和橄榄枝，这跟你们十年前那张，有区别吗？！”  
马琳下意识地吸气、往里收了收肚子，欣慰地说：“看样子哥保质期还挺长。”  
陈小杀：算了就别戳破他的幻想了……

“……今年是马琳陈玘夺得雅典奥运乒乓球男子双打金牌十周年纪念，十年之后两人再次联手，为我们奉献出一场精彩的比赛！……”  
马琳拿起拍子吹了吹不存在的灰尘：“玘子，这次可要你带着我打了。别嫌哥老。”  
“可以放开了打吗？”  
马琳失笑：“你要是放开了打，一边倒的场面可就不好看了。控制一下，以让八个为准吧。”  
“哦……”  
拿起拍子还能记得让球的陈小杀也就不是陈小杀了。啪啪啪砍瓜切菜打了个八比零后突然想起来还有让球这码事，一拍脑门，果断换手发球，不过网。  
马琳指指他：演技不过关呀。

风雨散，飘然何处。  
相逢一醉是前缘。

附注：  
1、既然陈玘缩水了，空缺的江苏省主教练只好小单上啦。  
单明杰这个人挺有意思的，一方面07年各种报道里都是他自觉无望主动退队，而另一方面，据称他07年退队后qq签名是：“永远都不会放弃心里所要的东西，没有困难可以阻拦我。”有点矛盾啊。不过想想他是双子座，又觉得挺科学的。  
2、分组方面的疑问吴指是背了我的锅……强迫症表示这个分组太不具有平均律的美，除了抽签所得我实在想不出第二种解释。  
3、技术分析是从《世界优秀左手男子乒乓球运动员技战术分析》里抄的。如果我有机会见到陈玘本人，一定逐条求证……  
4、许昕是在厦门集训前、即三月中旬转入吴敬平门下的。  
5、杀神是玘哥自己起的，金陵大侠是别人写的相声台本里的。虽然个人觉得金陵大侠非常配玘哥，不过他自称的话，陈小杀的第一反应应该还是杀神。  
6、《黑凤梨》是私货，《两人行》更是夹带私货。这歌非常符合国乒的双子星情结。  
两人同行，不同龄但同襟。来时的路，太多艰辛。  
只要征服，心中最高的峰顶。便可眺望，最美的风景。  
两人同行，不同名但同境。前世的宿命，早已注定。  
手足同心，便能改变命运。如影随形，来世还同行。


	6. 章五   只应离合是悲欢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2008

Winter is coming.  
凛冬将至。

这个冬天全国的天气都不太正常，像是地理上的南北方互相穿越。毫无设计感的军训专用制式棉衣不能拯救在西北风里站军姿冻得涕泪横流的陈玘，倒是起了不错的掩护作用。  
王皓苦着脸把藏在枕头衣袋被套里的零食一袋一袋掏出来，交一袋就要说一遍：“这是最后一袋！真的最后一袋！没有了不信你搜！”  
体能教练蹲在行李箱边上等着收缴战利品：“别磨蹭，我闻见橘子味了！放心军营饿不着你！你看你都成啥样了！比马琳都胖！”  
马琳本能地捏了一把自己的腰，捏了厚厚一手棉花。  
刚和亲爱的PSP上演了一出依依不舍生离死别琼瑶剧的陈玘也蹲边上安慰王皓：“就一礼拜，要不我，我省半个馒头给你当夜宵。”  
“就馒头啊……”  
“物价上涨，经济紧张啊！哈哈！”  
等教练走远王皓立刻收起了一脸生不如死，向陈玘眨眨眼睛：“安全？”一边窸窸窣窣地从不合身的军装袖子里抖出另一台PSP。  
“当然！”陈玘从自己的枕头里摸出一包牛肉干丢给王皓：“先给你这个，省得睡觉时硌我。”

这个冬天还特别漫长。  
2008年奥运被赋予了运动之外的诸多含义，国乒为备战奥运的付出也是史无前例。远，有从数年前就开始的战略布局；近，有一切为奥运让路、连世乒赛也仅仅是最终名单确定前的一次预演。这次世乒赛选拔不搞直通不做直播，封闭训练与军训无缝衔接，严厉程度也一般无二，一众队员在深圳的艳阳中瑟瑟发抖，体感寒温与精神世界同步进入小冰河时期——手机、电脑、游戏机，电话、电视、DVD，统统收走，没得商量。  
秦志戬和肖战抬着整理箱刚进门，李晓东就乐了：“今年收获不错？”  
“大丰收。32个人，光手机，收上来47台。”  
“我觉得应该不止这个数。”总教练也过来翻箱子，“没关系，他们不会有玩的力气的。”

2008年，南方雪灾，圣火遭劫，汶川地震。内忧外患，多难兴邦。  
2008年，往大里说是圆中国人百年奥运梦想、往小里一代运动员为争夺名额寸步不让的北京奥运会，即将到来。

这一年的深圳格外寒冷，室内更甚于室外，尤其是体育馆这种设计时注重通风透气性能远过于防寒保温的建筑。一无暖气二无阳光，然而运动员们几乎感受不到寒冷，每人每天都要换下来几件湿透的上衣——或许马琳除外，他直接打赤膊。  
每一个参与封训的人都知道，今年不打直通，根据之前的成绩和封训中的表现确定世乒团体赛五人名单；而大家也都知道，团体决赛谁站在了场上，基本也就意味着谁能在奥运会上出现。新一期的世界排名公布后，世界排名前两位队内排名也名列前茅的王皓和马琳基本已经确定进入了奥运三人名单。看起来他们要比其他人放松一点，但在练习上给自己加压是一点都不手软，训练量几乎是陪练的两倍之多。  
男人嘛，就是要对自己狠一点。  
不过都是对自己下狠手，王皓和马琳还是有挺大区别的。最明显的一点就是，封训十几天之后王皓体型没变，马琳肉眼可见地瘦了一圈——大概是因为第一王皓有人给他偷渡零食，第二即使每天要换八次他还是习惯套着上衣。  
陈玘也是习惯光着膀子训练的一员，一来可以少洗几件衣服，省出时间打游戏；二来他对自己的体型已经绝望了，属于破罐破摔：反正怎么练也练不出胸肌，腹肌要藏就让它也藏着呗，起码还有王乐乐垫底儿——这话说完第二天就在球桌上被王皓削了个光头，气得光头教练挥着板子吼他，恨不得自己上去替他打。  
“防守反手反手防守，你能用川话讲起噻。”一组极限多球做完，陈玘回到场外猛灌一气水，往挡板上一趴动都不想动。  
马琳也完成了一组训练，披着外衣走过来，顺手往他身上丢了件外套：“汗落了就穿上。”  
陈玘有气无力地往袖子里塞胳膊，顺口调侃：“马哥好身材！减了多少斤啦？”  
马琳得意地比划了一个“十”。  
陈玘哀叹一声：“你该去作减肥讲座，保证姑娘们趋之若鹜，来者如云，日进斗金。”  
“哟会用成语了。”马琳胡噜他脑袋，“别逗了，哪个姑娘能有咱这训练量，还要发愁体重？”  
陈玘摸摸肚子，没头没脑地问了一句：“值得吗？”  
“用命换都行。”

马琳说:“奥运会其实就是一个勇敢者的游戏，谁勇敢谁就会把这个游戏玩好，不勇敢的话，这个游戏玩不了。”  
如果要陈玘说，奥运是游戏，只不过是与命运而非对手玩一个游戏。  
时、运、命。  
双打从四年前的独立项目转为团体比赛中的一个环节，使得昔日专攻双打的运动员不得不面对痛苦的转型。而有机胶水的禁用令所有乒乓球运动员都需要重新适应拍面手感以求生存。前一点，陈玘已经花了四年时间去调整，而后一点，他想要尽量延后去练习的时间——比如，参加完有机时代最后一届奥运之后。  
四年后的他毕竟不再是那个初出茅庐说着“我命硬”的愣头青了，尽管会去不断努力练习，去争取每一个机会，去打好每一次比赛,去挑战自己的极限,然而对于未知的结局却接受得非常坦然。

因此被通知去录世乒宣传曲的时候陈玘非常平静，横竖就两句词儿，基本是面无表情把RAP念完，一遍过。刚要走，李晓东指导捉住他，塞了一张纸：“顺便去办公室，录一版新年贺词。”  
扫了一眼台词，小结巴吓得都不结巴了：“您真觉得蔡局和中心领导看了这个还能放心吗？！！”  
李指导白了他一眼：“就跟你们平常什么样蔡局不知道似的。和他当年比，你们那点小打小闹都不算事儿，升起三面国旗才是正事儿。走走走一边儿背去，录之前把你那刘海儿梳梳，这谁给你啃得。哎顺便把肥龙给我叫过来。”  
训练场要拍MV暂时清场，马龙在屋外拿着小抄念念有词，向来沉静稳重的小孩火烧眉毛一般原地转圈，逗乐了陈玘：“你干嘛绷那么紧？”  
马龙嘘了口气：“摄像机一照过来，我就找不到节奏。玘哥怎么办T T”  
“这都多少次了，还紧张？”陈玘好笑，“你唱周杰伦时节奏感挺好啊。别背啦，李指找你。”  
“问题是Jay的歌词我说得出口这个歌词我说不出口啊T T”马龙依然一张天塌脸，无力地挥挥手离开。  
陈玘看看他的背影又看了看手里的台词：“等你看到这个鞍山小马在鼠年，就觉得歌词很平凡普通了。多写实的词儿啊。”  
乒乒乓乓，我们，天下无双。

2008年3月2日，中国乒乓球队获得第49届世界乒乓球锦标赛男子团体冠军。  
2008年3月2日，中国乒乓球队公布了参加奥运会亚洲区预选赛的名单，二王一马组合当选。

***********************************

短暂的休整之后，国乒主力马不停蹄奔赴西亚打公开赛。  
尽管世界排名不高是万万不能的，但世界排名也绝不是万能的。不然也就没那么多阴沟里翻船的记录了。虽然参加科威特公开赛只是为让主力练手调整状态，搭档双打的马琳王皓先后在男单比赛意外折戟，让男双决赛都带了一丝悲壮感。  
双打配对策略依然延续了零七年的思路——随机，这一次和陈玘搭档的是青岛小哥张继科。虽然差了五岁，两个纯爷们儿真男人之间互相还是很有认同感的。  
“虽然看起来是挺困的……但是张继科的眼睛里有火焰。”陈玘认真地解释。  
“玘哥是我偶像。”张继科更认真地解释。  
“臭味相投便称知己。张继科你可学点好，别跟他学脾气！”  
陈玘可不干了：“我脾气火爆吗？你从哪儿看出，我很火爆，嗯？”  
“要是画成漫画你现在背后都有杀气了知道吗！”  
结果在球桌上，杀气腾腾的反倒是马琳和王皓。大约是单打失利俩人心里都憋着火，大开大合打得陈玘张继科毫无还手之力，二十分钟就四比零结束战斗。  
陈玘懊恼地用拍子敲敲自己的脑袋，仿佛刚缓过神儿：“马琳你这球路太恶心了。”  
王皓越琢磨越觉得不对味儿：“玘子你最近改技术了？”  
“没有啊，怎么？”  
“……不是你想多了就是我想多了总之看看刘指怎么说吧。”

站上男单决赛赛场是陈玘和萨姆索诺夫，也是位以一己之力扛了国乒至少三代人的“老朋友”啦。可惜陈玘似乎状态不对，最终0比4输掉了决赛。  
要说他一贯外战胜率并不低，关键是无论胜负，掌握结局的其实都是他自己——要么攻城摧坚所向无前，要么自暴自弃一泻千里，极少有完全被压制住的状况。而且如果说别人打球是一边跑步一边下围棋，短短一瞬脑海里已经闪过三四个变化七八种策略，陈玘打球看起来就简单多了，哪种回击最直接有效就是哪种，有种一剑封喉的凛然。  
但今晚的他为何看起来有些瞻前顾后？  
刘国梁愁眉紧锁，眼看奥运就要打了，这一个个都没调整上状态也就算了，怎么能开倒车呢。  
“教练总是说一味地暴力攻击并不能解决问题，要多想想，考虑三板后的球怎么打。七分攻三分守或者六分攻四分守，才能有效的转换角色……守住了再找机会一板打死。”陈玘摊手表示无奈，“然后我就找不到机会了……”  
“我先不说这个方法是否对你有效，就问你，喜欢这么打吗？”  
“……当然不喜欢。”  
“还是放开手，不管结果如何，打出你杀神的精气神儿来。”

憋屈的科威特之后是卡塔尔。重新和马琳搭档的陈玘大约是双打少了后顾之忧，在单打0-3落后的时候居然还追回两局，尽管还是2比4落败于王励勤，至少输的不那么难看。另一边马龙和张继科两个同年小将的组合也在双打比赛中顺风顺水。  
“艾玛俩88年的仔啊，不知哪条小龙先一飞冲天。”  
陈玘偷笑：“马哥别哭，我们信你也是八零后，真信。”  
这熊孩子，马琳顺手糊了他一巴掌：“我信你个九五后！”  
事实证明鞍山小马还是不敌沈阳老马，两组双打的配合度更是不可同日而语。年龄不重要，反正八零九五平均一下也是俩88嘛。  
“琳你对本家下手也够黑啊……对面俩孩子都快怀疑人生了吧。啧啧。”  
马琳慢条斯理地擦拍子：“怎么，还觉得我打球恶心？”  
“……也就是咱俩站一边儿。不然我得端个桶，边打边吐！”  
“那不就得了，我球路不恶心，你怎么拿冠军。”

又是日本，又是亚洲杯。  
“这次你和马龙出去，技术上我没什么可叮嘱的，是哇，够成熟了，会用自己的脑子打球了。但有一点你一定要记住。”看了看确定陈玘没有跑神，刘国梁才加重语气：“不要骂人！”  
“……”自觉最近脾气挺好的陈玘被小小打击了一下。  
近期队内训练两人相遇时倒是小五岁的马龙胜多负少，陈玘的优势是前三板，一旦被拖入相持，稳健型的马龙更容易占上风。所以倒也不能怪刘国梁未雨绸缪：“当然落了下风球也别打自己。一板一板来，不要着急，平心静气。”  
“阿弥陀佛，善哉善哉。”陈玘双掌合十垂目肃立，“放心吧刘指，我都多大了，还能跟小龙仔置气吗？”  
“……按你们俩的表现，这年龄应该颠倒一下才正常。”  
“天大的冤枉！您没看到他那一箱子手办。”  
“嗯我也没看到你那一箱子游戏。”

总之陈玘说到做到，虽然被逆转胜出无缘男单冠军，还是非常有兄长风范地在赛后表示了祝贺。札幌之行顺利结束……才怪。  
“这什么破笔啊动不动就断芯！”陈玘画落点分析画得火大，随手把笔一扔。  
笔尖又断了。  
“怎么啦？”  
“忘带铅笔，刚在便利店随手买了根，还带转笔刀，没想到这么不好用。说好的小日本儿特别擅长做这些小东西呢。”  
马龙捡起铅笔一看，噗嗤乐了：“玘哥你买根眉笔干什么？”  
“哈？”陈玘压根没注意过，接过来果然笔杆上印着brow pencil。  
“……我还奇怪，他们铅笔干嘛标棕色……哎正好，我给你画一下眉毛吧。”  
马龙瞪着他手里那根笔如临大敌：“不要则样！男人画什么妆！”  
“你是采访的重点，画浓一点上镜更好看。乖乖过来，我还没给人画过呢！”  
马龙反抗得更剧烈了：“不要！你画自己嘛，干么拿我练手！”  
陈玘得意地挑了挑眉毛：“我不需要啊~”

***********************************

“采访我？采访我干啥？”  
记者也乐：“就当是庆祝二十五岁生日！”  
陈玘做了个鬼脸：“快三十啦！以后就是老将了。哎劳驾，等我整理一下头发。”  
“不用你整，有化妆师……躲什么啊，粉底，放心，就给你上个基础底妆，不会太浓的。”  
“不我、我就想说，这色号看起来太深了……”  
“……”

“平时会注意媒体对你的报道吗？前些天日本媒体还夸过你。”  
“小日……日本人夸我？我刚把他们一哥怼下去？”  
“夸你长大了，更有礼貌了。确实这几年，看你场上场下都比以前安静了不少。”  
“前几年年轻嘛，胆子比较大。现在……不能追求那种搏杀了。”  
“你现在也不老啊。而且球迷们都觉得，杀神最耀眼之处，就在于所向无前的气势。这也正是你的特点。”  
“心态老了。而且每个阶段有每个阶段打球的风格，年纪大了杀不动了，打法自然要换。”  
“比你大的王励勤马琳仍是当打之年，比你小的马龙也追上来了，现在压力是不是很大？”  
“说实话，我真的没有觉得自己有压力。”陈玘非常平静地表示，“我的单打能力确实需要加强嘛。因为球不行最终去不成京奥，也是我自己的问题，我觉得这也很正常。”  
记者插话：“现在还不能确定。奥委会不是正在讨论乒乓球团体项目增设替补名额，你是有可能出战的啊。”  
陈玘眼睛闪亮了一瞬，又黯淡下来：“有机会当然会去争取，但最关键的还是要提高自己的能力。而且……还是希望他们顺顺利利地包揽前三吧。”

2008年6月16日，国际乒联发布官方消息，经过努力，国际奥委会已经同意为北京奥运会乒乓球团体项目增设替补名额，具体为每队一人。这也意味着，中国队将有四人报名参加奥运会乒乓球团体赛。  
2008年6月17日，中国乒乓球队正式公布2008年北京奥运会参赛名单，男、女六名队员分别是，男队王皓、马琳和王励勤，女队张怡宁、王楠和郭跃，根据国际奥委会替补政策，陈玘与李晓霞最终成为男女团体的替补选手。 

好不容易结束长达四十天的封闭训练和热身赛程，再次回到天坛公寓，陈玘感动得简直想立刻倒回那张陌生又熟悉的床上大睡三天。  
天坛公寓听起来高端大气上档次，实际私搭乱建群租房，除了洗手间以外，设计图上所有的功能性区分统统不作数，客厅饭厅均等于卧室，饶是如此，人均居住面积有没有十平米都很难说。但即使如此艰苦的环境，也是在外漂泊时最思念的门口就有营业到凌晨的烧烤店的家啊~  
“哟，皓儿今儿终，终于知道孝老爱亲啦，还帮我拖箱子？”  
王皓咳嗽一声：“这次出巡陈爱卿劳苦功高朕送送应该的。”  
挂在门框上看戏的几位同志一同做呕吐状表示对这俩演戏上瘾的人的不满。  
陈玘一路等着看王皓有什么后手，结果他还真只是帮忙把箱子拖进客厅，只是临出门突然转回来，把陈玘牵到马龙面前：“这就算正式移交了呀冤有头债有主以后别凌晨四点踹我们房门叫你玘哥训练啦~”  
马龙不好意思地笑笑，陈玘翻了个白眼：“说的就像你那回醒了似的。等会儿什么叫把我交出去啊！王乐乐你给我站住！”

***********************************

2008年8月7日，七夕。  
愿天上人间，占得欢娱，年年今夜。  
奈何欢尽夜，别经年。  
把明天要穿的番茄炒蛋整理好，看看色彩饱和度百分之一百的衬衣领带西装革履，再看看天气预报，素来怕热的陈玘忧伤地叹了口气。  
这一趟走下来而能不中暑的，都是好汉子……  
2008年8月8日，密云不雨。  
焰火组成的足迹升入夜空。仿佛有一位看不见的巨人，沿着帝都中轴线一路北行，向国家体育场前进，步步生星火。  
自1896年起，从雅典到北京，奥运之路走了一百一十二年。  
自刘长春起，中国人的奥运路，走了七十六年。  
陈玘用了四年从雅典走到北京。这一路有登峰入谷有迷失方向；有先行者停下脚步、有同行者中途离散、有后来者追赶超越。而从北京到伦敦，9000公里的直线距离，飞机要飞10个小时，他要再走四年。  
不知道四年后是否能走到目的地，现在的同行者又能留下几人呢。

“这挂绳被你搞得简直人间凶器。”  
陈玘非常得意地挑起一边show给王皓看：“酷吧，我跑遍了园区才买全。”他在证明身份的胸牌挂绳上别满了纪念徽章，乍一看形如锯齿闪烁着金属光泽，像武器多过绳子。  
“酷。挥起来是狼牙棒摘下来还能当暗器，亏这三步一岗五步一哨的地界儿你还能顺利过安检。不嫌沉？”  
陈玘表示这个问题简直侮辱智商：“也就路上带一会儿，以为是邱那大链子啊谁天天扛着……”  
“……就你那记性回头再给忘家里……”

“卧槽，我王皓真是铁口直断。”  
仔细搜遍了背包的里里外外，又摸了一遍兜，陈玘终于沮丧地确定，中午吃完饭嫌胸牌碍事摘了往床上一扔，临上班车前还真就忘记再捡起来。奈何上班车还可以刷脸卡，进场馆前武警那一关可没那么好过。结果现在进退两难：既进不去乒乓馆，也回不了奥运村，甚至一塔湖图近在咫尺，也不能去溜达溜达。  
连老天也要凑热闹，闷了几天只是被气象局的人工消雨阻挡了前进步伐的积雨云姗姗来迟倾盆而下，生生在八月的北京产生了一丝寒意。  
陈玘独自打着伞站在铁栅栏外发了会儿呆，激凌凌打了个寒战，赶紧小范围地慢步跑圈好让自己保持体温，却听到有人叫他的名字，是熟悉的体育记者。她隔着栏杆递过去一件外套：“王皓让我带给你，这件好歹能防点雨。”陈玘赶紧道谢，接过来穿上。职业运动员身上谁没点儿旧伤，真真受不起湿寒。  
“再过会儿应该有车回奥运村，就能把你捎回去了。对了，马琳说……”  
陈玘一捂脑门：“天爷……我今晚安，安生不了了。”

果不其然，练习归来的马琳除了押着他灌了起码一暖瓶热汤热水，直到临睡前都在念叨陈玘这种丢三落四的行为的危害，其婆妈程度，比王励勤有过之而无不及。  
“……不小心点感冒了怎么整，现在这时候又不能吃药，也就在咱自己地盘儿上不然姜糖水你都没得喝滋到不？艾玛玘子跟你说话呢，本来就有点受凉空调甭打那么低！”  
“马哥你在紧张？”  
“……是有点。”  
“……”被打了个措手不及，陈玘满脸都是“你竟然就这么不要脸地承认了”，只好放下PSP先求饶，“那也不，不能把压力都转嫁给肾啊。团体后天才开始，你今儿就紧张，过几天还能，能睡得着觉不？用不用兄弟给你唱个催眠曲？”  
“滚。”

度过群雄并起、内忧外患的艰难开创阶段之后，中国乒乓球队的队员在世界级比赛上，压力最大、最感紧张的往往是半决赛而非决赛。毕竟守住半区是国家人民对你的最低要求，会师决赛后就只是为自己而努力了。  
球要一拍一拍打，比赛要一局一局争。时间是最公平也是最无情的，漂亮的团体金牌“金镶玉”还没新鲜两天，男单决赛就要开始。  
8月23日中午，最开心的人大概是吴敬平。王皓和马琳先后赢得半决赛，这意味着中国已经提前预约了一金一银。  
8月23日晚上，最纠结的人大概也是吴敬平。作为两个人共同的主管教练，手心手背都是肉，但冠军只有一个，能怎么办？  
此事古难全。  
依照惯例，同袍内战，不设场外指导。场上如何临机应对调整节奏，全看运动员自身修为。所有教练员都同没有比赛任务的运动员一起坐上看台，等待结局揭晓的一刻。  
早上看了两场比赛，连续枯坐拘得好动的陈玘浑身难受，好在下午还陪着练了会儿球活动开了身子骨，趁铜牌战刚结束、决赛还没开始，陈玘赶紧跟领队打了招呼要出去转两圈。走到通道口，他回头看了看去年年底曾经熟悉过的场地。  
北京大学乒乓球馆内部平平无奇，玄机全在屋顶。如果站得足够高，能看到中央突出的透明球体与两侧旋转伸展的“中国脊”，状如太极，或者火锅。工程结构设计充满了科技的力量。  
但站在陈玘的位置，他能看到，也只会看到红色地胶中心那张蓝色的球台。  
多好，全场只有一张球台，聚光灯都冲着同一个焦点，旁边全是观众。  
只可惜我不能站在那里。

四年之后的奥运赛场，王皓再次站上亚军的位置，而马琳，终于，独自踏上领奖台最高一级台阶。

***********************************

比赛结束之后，所有成绩都成了历史，一切从零开始。  
“这历史的车轮也走的太特么快了吧！一点喘息的时间都不给啊！”

依照热衷没事找事的国际乒联规定，北京奥运会后，禁用有机胶水，比赛中选手球拍所灌胶水改为无机。无机胶水使球速变慢，像马琳、陈玘这种以前三板著称的，以前发抢一板爆冲可以结果对手，灌了无机胶水后，可能得折腾七八个回合才能分胜负。这意味着他们不但要重新适应球拍，甚至需要调整整个技战术体系。  
奥运前陈玘抽空也尝试了一下新胶水粘出来的球拍，大致摸索到一点规律，就此在纸面上修整了自己的战术——没错，是纸上谈兵，毕竟一切要以奥运为重，在他这张P卡失效之前。  
照常理奥运结束后是有短暂的休整调节时间的，然而这一次没人休假，球板胶皮海绵，一遍两遍三遍，各种排列组合尝试，力度与角度的调整，因为仅仅二十天之后，中公上海站的比赛就要开始了。

一边比赛一边适应胶水导致陈玘接连几次在大比分领先时被完成绝对逆转，尽管有心理准备还是难免低落，更糟糕的是一直没找到太顺手的球拍，乒超联赛开始后甚至不得不用队友的球拍参加比赛。这种杀敌一千自损八百的行为，几轮下来，连双打拍档单明杰都不能忍了：“你这打一场换一个板的日子还要过多久？”  
陈玘肩一耸手一摊：“天知道，看库存。不过大部分对手，我还有信心能在他们摸清我球路前结束比赛。”  
“……你自己摸清自己的球路了吗？”  
“……毫无规律。”陈玘非常郁闷地给他看手里的球拍：“取决于球拍能坚持多久。你看这个，刚打半场就明显拉不动球，后半段就跟用光板似的。”  
“可惜不能对你说慢慢摸索别着急。杨指憋着劲儿呢，今年全锦咱们占了主场地利人和，起码得进个四强省得明年下基层吧。”  
“……神啊，救救我吧……”

2008年最后的3个月过得非常艰苦，但总算有发小、有队友陪着，陈玘不需要一个人去战斗。虽然没能与单明杰续写去年乒超双打胜率第一的奇迹，好歹也合力将在降级边缘的江南电缆队送进前六名去打季后排位赛，全锦赛江苏男团又抽了个好签，总体上一切都在向好的方面转变。  
更让陈玘开心的是，他的台内挑打能力终于有了明显加强，处理短球的能力更成熟多样。  
“看起来被逼到极限还有点好处嘛，我都不知道我，我一把年纪了还有涨球的潜力。”  
“说到一把年纪，老何托我给你带个好，问你有没有兴趣再去西班牙打一期联赛？”  
“还是算了，那什么海鲜饭忒难吃。吃不好睡不好，有十分功力也顶多打出五分来。”  
单明杰斜了他一眼，探手过去：“难怪我觉得你又胖了。”  
陈玘敏捷地跳开：“喂喂喂老虎屁股不好摸，陈玘肚子摸不得。”  
“一天打八场还有力气闹，你真好意思说上年纪？对了，你去年毕业了吧。”  
“……啊？”  
“毕业论文借我参考一下。”  
“……啥？”  
“陈学长不会忘了吧，我和你可是同校同专业同指导老师*^_^*”  
“我还真忘了。”陈玘心虚地说，“电子版不知存哪儿了纸版上交给图书馆……喂一年多了你还指望我记得什么是国际贸易吗！”  
“……我有点后悔当时图省事跟你选了一样的专业。”  
“怎么突然开始搞论文了？你不是10届么？”  
“难道我也要拖足六年吗……我去南体旁听了几节课，扬大这边毕业后也许会去读个研，好转型当教练。没准过几年你就落到我手里了，哼哼。”  
“哎呦单指导，求手下留情！哈哈哈哈哈”

千古恨离合悲欢，同去何事不同还。

附注：  
1、集训人数是胡扯……男女乒一共六十几个人，具体数目不详，查实工作量太大。不过军训收上来人数一倍半的手机这事儿是有过报道的。  
2、原本是想查一下这俩有没有满20岁，才发现张继科同志生于除夕，立春之后，春节之前，理论上来说应该是小兔尾巴，难怪他不叫张龙。不过马琳似乎没有体现过对队友生日的敏感，陈玘倒是对每个人（不包括琳酱）的星座如数家珍，但在这种闲扯淡的时候去纠结属相的事儿估计俩人都不会去做，将错就错吧。  
话说属小白兔的张继科算不算獒受文的物质基础和玄学基础？  
以及我为啥突然想到了“兔子急了也咬人”？  
3、据王励勤访谈天坛公寓的厨房还是厨房但并不觉得他们能用得上。总之这地方的设计是个谜……  
4、密云不雨。  
出处：《周易》:“密云不雨，自我西郊。”  
释义：满天乌云不下雨。比喻事物正在酝酿，一时还没有发作。  
只用字面意义，千万不要引申爻辞卦象……  
5、京奥期间美玉同屋是看了其他人分析推理后觉得非常有道理从而借用的私设。  
6、2010直通莫斯科时，单明杰已是江苏省二队的主教练。


	7. 章六   此心安处是吾乡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2015

Warning：  
历史变了变了变了，重说三。  
还想掰扯技能体能战力战术教练赛程等等等等但凡跟乒乓球专业沾边的，自行点叉，恕不奉陪。

“好冷好冷好冷！”暖气融融的车里和西北风呼啸的室外是两个世界，陈小杀打了个哆嗦，三步并作两步窜进了吴敬平的家。  
已经对专车司机身份认命的王皓无可奈何地领着樊振东跟在后面：“看到没，这就是一个南方人要风度不要温度抛弃羽绒服非要穿大衣的下场。”

“直通苏州”第二轮刚刚结束，难得的一个休息日陈小杀和许昕一起被吴指导抓了壮丁：“今年我家山楂树大丰收，来帮忙做成酱，你们师兄弟几个正好分掉。”  
许昕刚进厨房就看到陈小杀和小胖正一人系着一条小熊围裙戴着橡胶手套洗山楂，还没来得及嘲笑，也被发了一套小碎花围裙手套：“你们的手啊，都是国家财产，虽然要干活，也得保护好。哦许昕啊，你今天戴眼镜了吗？”  
王皓毫不客气地爆笑出声：“能自己开车过来应该是戴了哈哈哈。”  
“那就好，待会儿啊你和陈玘要把山楂的核都掏出来。看这里有专用的工具，用它挖掉山楂蒂儿，捏开再用叉子把籽挑掉，只留果肉。要仔细看清楚有虫没虫啊，有虫就得扔掉了。”  
陈小杀端着一盆洗好的山楂过来：“七八十斤呢，全，全要手工挖？”  
“对喽，很简单，但是也不能着急。今儿也没什么事儿，我预备了锅底，再炒俩菜，待会儿马琳也过来咱爷儿几个涮火锅。”  
“有虫的好多啊。”  
“我家的果树没上过农药化肥，绿色食品纯天然，特别甜。虫子和人一样，都喜欢吃甜的东西。”  
陈小杀碎碎念：“我觉得这事儿应，应该让张继科来干，他最喜欢吃甜的。”

“煮啥好吃的呢？”马琳拎着五斤手切牛肉乐呵呵地进门。  
许昕眯着眼睛抠山楂核，陈小杀抱着长柄木勺奋力搅拌，王皓坐在料理台边的高脚凳上一边剥糖炒栗子一边大呼小叫：“闻着味道就觉得好饿呀，慢点慢点要溅出来了……哎你这也太慢了，打太极，太极懂吗？均匀舒缓连绵不绝。看没看过倚天屠龙记啊！”  
陈小杀抽出木勺气哼哼指着王皓鼻尖：“你懂你来！我胳膊都酸了！”  
“……不要停啊会糊底的！”  
“玘子长进了啊，都能帮忙熬山楂酱了。”马琳欣慰地说：“哎总算不用我下厨了！”  
王皓翻了个白眼：“你会做？伦敦要不是小邱会炒鸡蛋，你俩都能饿死……”  
樊振东搬了个小凳，下巴正好搁在料理台上，眼巴巴地盯着锅：“我现在就快饿死了……吴指我来帮您做饭吧！”  
吴敬平摸他头：“不用，你还小呢。让他俩来就是磨磨性子，练练耐心。倒是你们啊都该学学炒菜，带队出去比赛还能给队员加个餐，顿顿泡面煮蛋老干妈这哪行。”

一锅锅山楂酱熬好装瓶，色泽金红酸甜可口，陈小杀偷尝了一口，觉得直接冻成冰棍吃似乎也不错。  
“做什么事儿都要付出代价，才能得到享受啊。”吴敬平给他们平分，念叨：“这次颜色真好。马上2015要来啦，希望你们都红红火火鸿运当头。”

鸿运当头终究还是要靠刻苦的练习和忘我的拼搏，单单染个红毛其实是没用的。  
“染红的叫鸿运当头，染紫的叫紫气东来，那染黄的怎么说？”  
马龙还真停下手里的事想了想：“大概……君临天下？”  
“绿的呢？”  
“噗，一路绿灯？怎么会有人染绿头发？我说你每天都在想什么乱七八糟的？”  
“在想你该理发了，但是平头和斜刘海都不适合你。”陈小杀埋头训练日记，奋笔疾书，“彩色水笔借一根？”  
“喔。”马龙抹了一下刘海，“确实有点挡眼睛。笔筒里，自己拿。”  
“怕挡视线可以两边剃短，前面用发胶梳过去固定？背头也行啊。下回剪头发我带你去！保证in fashion~”  
“好。”  
“……哎？你这儿怎么还有根眉笔？龙哥，潮啊~弄个大背再把眉毛画重一点，气势立马不一样，吓死对面的！”

心事空成心底事，故人已非故时人。

***********************************

世界乒坛的2015年注定是马龙年，非要加个定语的话，2015年的男单，是马的精神龙的天下。  
至于双打，排列组合瞎JB配呗，无论谁上，还能输咋地？  
还真能。

ITTFWorld  
2015-3-20 22:33 来自 微博 weibo.com  
#国际乒联2015世界巡回赛#德国公开赛 男子双打 Duang！@张继科 & @captain龙 V 韩国组合！正在itTV！

DUANG~ANG~ANG~

七个时区之外，熬夜看直播的陈小杀捂住了眼睛。  
#我看过这么多双打比赛，你们是最惨不忍睹的一届#  
这算是太有默契还是太没有默契呀？有默契到思维路线高度一致、行动轨迹完全重合；没默契到把双打打成两个人的单打，互相挡路互相拖后腿，然后，Duang……

国乒主力再开问卷调查：写出你最想与之搭档双打的选手前三名。  
不糊名，不誊录。要求真情实感，有理有据。  
所幸现在左手将井喷，孩子们对待专业问题也比较严肃认真，尽管单箭头还是连成了蜘蛛网，倒没出现太不切实际的回答。  
当然有些人啊，永远在放飞自我——简称浪——亦即作死——的道路上，勇往直前。

“等你能打比赛刘总应该会稍微固定一下双打搭配吧，我这搭档都换成走马灯了。”  
“谁让，左直，千顷地，就你，一根，独苗，双打，万金油，认命吧。”卧推加到了95公斤，陈小杀只能仨字俩字往外蹦。  
“不行，我觉得人还是要有梦想的，万一实现了呢。”  
“呼……”一组做完，陈小杀赖在长凳上不想起，扭过头八卦兮兮地冲许昕乐：“龙仔狗子和小胖，你选的谁啊？”  
“我选你。”  
“啥？我要呆掉了。咱俩俩左手哎？！”  
“俩左手咋了？俩左手就注定要站在球台两边啊？俩右横还不是照打。”  
“怎么你真想凑，凑江左盟？非主流呀。只要刘总同意，我没意见，就是你一个直板，一言不合就退台，让我很纠结啊。”  
“前三板不还有你呢么，一横一直一攻一算凑够了得了管谁近谁远是不是非主流呢~”  
路过的刘国梁：“你们俩啊一高一矮一多一少，是哇，要是太闲就给我跑圈去！”  
“我怎么就矮了！”陈小杀本能地反驳，“而且谁多谁少啊？”  
“说你们，缺的太多，会的太少。现在是，想的太多，干的太少。现在立刻马上，一万米。”  
No zuo no die why you try╮(╯▽╰)╭

陈玘会的东西不但不少，其实还挺多。  
他会打球，会唱歌，会品茶，会装电脑，会根据色系搭配服饰，无论在哪个客场打球都能用当地方言和看球大爷聊天，也能大爆手速拯救流氓家族于水火之中，不至于五人开黑结果还是输。  
想不务正业也是需要天赋的。  
“……有一种挚爱陪伴着我成长，改变我幸福的方向。乒乓乓乓 有梦就不一样，在我心中有无限的期望……”陈小杀哼着歌和樊振东练对拉，乒乒乓乓的击球声是最好的节拍器。“……有一种荣誉 时刻铭记在心上，告诉我生命的力量。每颗心像是萤火虫的光，在黑暗中不停的闪亮……”  
直哼到“这是属于你我的天堂，自由自在放声歌唱”，樊振东才恍然大悟：“玘哥你唱的是乒乓海洋啊……”  
陈小杀一板抽杀把球砸过去：“不然呢！我有跑调吗？”  
樊振东咚咚咚咚跑过去接球，再咚咚咚咚奔回来——陈小杀突然摆了个短：“没有没有，是我只听了分配给我的那两段……啊玘哥你又骗我。”  
假动作成功的陈小杀笑得像偷到烧鸡的小狐狸，蹦蹦跳跳去球盆里拿球。  
“你学会得好快啊！我现在还没记住最后一句怎么唱……”  
陈小杀突然消沉：“这要感激龙队，昨天翻过来调过去，放了起码十遍，一个字一个字练习，还让我帮忙校音抠音准……”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我能不帮忙吗，做梦都是乒乓海洋——你龙哥版的。”  
那你竟然还能不跑调儿地唱下来真是好不容易喔，樊小胖同情地发了一个没什么力道的直球过去：“其实龙队唱歌还行……吧？”  
“绕梁三日，余音不绝。巨星啊！”  
“那我呢，我呢？”周雨从旁边球台倾身过来，殷切地望着陈小杀。  
“你？听了三月不知肉味！”

***********************************

在所有乒乓赛事中，世乒赛是出了名的人数多项目全赛程长强度大，作为主力往往兼项又多，实在是对体力耐力爆发力的三重考验。  
在如此密集的赛程中间，借东道主之便，刘国梁硬是又塞进去了一个退役仪式，毕竟自去年年底王皓退役后，“二王一马”时代正式终结，这三个人的功绩值得用一个特别的仪式纪念，也算给运动员少许喘息的时间。  
“这是我最轻松的一次世乒赛。”掂了掂退役仪式上开玩笑般颁发给他的吉·盖斯特杯，王励勤颇有几分怀念。  
许昕本来就不灵活的眼神现在都是僵滞的，三线作战伤病频发，他看到球台都想躺上去：“这是我最辛苦的一次世乒赛，哦对今天还是劳动节！请叫我劳模！”  
“劳模劳模，为表彰你的付出，这个兹·赫杜塞克杯就给你了。”王皓顺手将手里的奖杯交给许昕，沉重的银杯成了压垮大蟒的最后一根稻草，他从善如流地抱着奖杯——不敢摔——瘫倒在椅子上，浑身上下都流露出“我已经是一条废蟒了”的气息。  
陈小杀终于见到了传说中的伊朗杯，正蹲在边上摸下面的刻字，闻言扭过头天真无邪地呱唧呱唧鼓掌以示支持：“今晚你那个谁，梁夏银是吧长得不错啊，挺漂亮的~”  
“哥我求你别添乱了……拿到奖杯请你喝酒。”  
“用奖杯喝吗？”陈小杀努努嘴，“那你男双和混双都要加油啊！”  
许昕看了看他手里的坛子和自己手里的漏斗，翻了个白眼决定装死。

“哇，龙仔今天打疯了。”伙同几位好友坐在看台第一排的陈小杀叼着根棒棒糖双手托腮趴在栏杆上盯着场地中央，眼睛随着小白球转来转去。  
王皓忍了又忍，总算没去揪一根狗尾草当逗猫棒：“以前打球是很少听他吼。有你一个已经够吵的现在小雨也喜欢嗷嗷叫，你们这些左撇子怎么都跟捆了个喇叭似的。”  
“我可没，没因为加油被罚出场过！”  
“以为二哥去当解说就没人管你了是吧。”  
王励勤揉着太阳穴想我为什么要想不开坐俩话唠边上：“方博这次也打得挺疯啊，四比一怼掉了张继科，心理素质不错，能搏杀有韧劲。”  
“还一度领先呢，可惜这次他没戏。”  
“点儿背嘛在这个时候遇上技术已近大成的龙仔。他技术已经没什么可说的了，正手反手几近完美，毫无弱点，看起来心里最后一道坎也要踏平了。赢下这局，时代就要换啦~”  
“……我说你俩还看不看，赛末点了。”  
“哟冠军点打call，会玩。”  
十年以梦为马，一跃化身成龙。  
大约是长久以来郁积在胸中的闷气一朝散尽，马龙做出平常的他绝对不会做的举动：轻捷一跃跳上球台，冲天挥动拳头庆祝。目光扫过熟悉的身影，又变拳为指，对着他点点手。  
我等你。在圣·勃莱德杯上。  
陈小杀撇撇嘴笑了笑，原地活动活动手腕脚腕，脱掉外套塞给王皓起身就往外走。  
“你干嘛去？”  
“找台子打两局玩啊！反正他们都比完啦，过去式啦~”

What’s past is prologue.  
凡是过去，皆为序章。

***********************************

头等大事一般轮不到“头”顶大事。只要有成绩，别说染个粉红湖绿基佬紫，每天cos砳砳都没人管你。

想当年为比赛削发明志。  
看今朝布阵难无发可揪。  
如果这是出古装戏，刘国梁就应当在国胖殿上设个屏风，正面堆青迭绿画着山河社稷混一之图，转过屏风后面，但见素白屏风上御书四子姓名，写着道：“山东继科、燕山马龙、江左许昕、八一小胖”。然而现实是他只能对着一张A4纸挠头。  
吴敬平有点好笑：“现在为里约发愁？你这不是太晚、就是太早吧。”  
刘国梁叹口气：“虽然说是国球冠军血统攻无不克，但实际情况人民群众不关心不清楚你能不知道吗？又不是真派谁上都能拿世界冠军，是哇。现在的状况简直和八年前一模一样，要说双打万金油，许昕肯定是和谁都能配，和谁都配挺好，但让他上团体二单总有点虚。小胖打法够先进，毕竟还是太年轻。至于剩下那俩，配双打全凭个人实力硬怼的……何况里约上单打的得打资格赛，许昕这反手，小胖这经验，马龙这心态，张继科这腰……”  
“那陈玘呢？”  
“你说什么？”刘国梁盯着吴敬平。  
“我说陈玘，如果让他上里约呢？我保证现在的他技术厚度远远超过05年，没伤没病。至于心态，他从前绰号可是叫杀神，什么时候怯过外战？”  
“……我也跟你说实话，如果现在是07年那个回来，我还真敢用他，但毕竟不是啊。现在的陈玘外战经验还不如小胖呢，是哇。从没上过大赛——虽然内战是比以前强了——但派出去能服众？现在毕竟不是0304年。”  
吴敬平沉默了，确实，不仅ITTF，十年后国乒的游戏规则也不一样了。  
“哦对，七月他该能解禁了？韩国公开赛，给他报名吧。”  
“上来就常规赛？”  
“你又没信心了？来让我们看看，十二年后的奇迹是否能再次从韩国开始书写吧。”

“6月23日讯。因中东呼吸综合征(MERS)感染人数持续上升，原定于7月1日至5日在韩国仁川举行的韩国乒乓球公开赛遭遇各代表队的“退赛潮”。出于保护队员健康的考虑，国乒领队黄飚在接受采访时确认，国乒也将退出本次韩国公开赛的比赛。”  
——就呼吸道疾病于东亚爆发这方面，确实和2003年蛮相似的。

“给你报名了八月中公的男单男双，蔡局让你好好打。”刘国梁摸摸正坐那里抻筋的陈小杀的脑袋，背着手非常老干部地扬长而去。  
“别心急啊，韩国不去就不去了，下面几轮乒超注意调整状态不要受伤，好参加八月的中公。”吴敬平隔着毛巾揉了揉陈小杀脑袋，“来，擦完汗再来一组极限多球。”  
“中公报了咱俩双打，抽空合练一下？”马龙挑了一把陈小杀的刘海，没用发胶的手感就是好，“有点长，该修了。”  
“……”走廊偶遇时张继科刚抬起手想说打个招呼，无语地眼睁睁看着陈小杀一蹦三尺远：“总被摸头长不高！”  
“……你上次二十三也没蹿一蹿啊……”  
“万一这，这次蹿了呢！”陈小杀坚持捍卫自个儿长个儿的梦想，“啥事儿？照灯我可不去！”  
“……忘了。”  
一番瞎打岔倒是让陈小杀想起件事儿：“联赛你好几轮没上了，这次公开赛怎么也没报名？刘总不会抠到省一份报名费吧？上回那个大夫不是控制腰伤减少负担很有一手？对了俱乐部那边用不用找个律师交涉一下？我有个朋友在律所说可以帮忙。”  
张继科忍俊不禁：“就冲玘哥一口气说这么一串儿，我也谢你这份心。不去比赛是我申请的，理疗恢复，我不会拿运动寿命开玩笑。”  
“那就好，场上缺了你，龙仔会很，很遗憾的。”陈小杀捶捶他肩膀，笑得三分狡黠，“真男人，加油啊”

***********************************

青城，峨眉，都江堰。  
熊猫，金沙，武侯祠。  
鱼香，宫保，龙抄手。  
凉粉，兔头，冷锅鱼。

容颜会改变，记忆会消散，唯有“特别能吃”四个字，铭刻在了国家队的基因里，显性表达，代代遗传。

“哟，玘哥~稀客啊~晚上走一个？”天府之国，乃是邱贻可的地盘儿，作为地主，陪练陪吃陪玩，义不容辞。  
“得，看样子我们是不受欢迎的了。”许昕胳膊往方博肩上一搭，勒得方博一个趔趄，“幸好还有小朱，朱儿呢？猪儿？！你也是地主，请客啊！”  
“咦侄儿你啥子时候过来的？谁说不欢迎了，一起一起！我都定好了。”  
陈小杀傲娇地挑了挑眉毛：“预备了什么好吃的？没点意思我可不去。”  
“五粮液耗儿鱼，包你巴适得很~”  
“菜可以吃；酒就，就算了。你灌他们去，明天我还得打资格赛。”  
邱贻可鄙视地扫了他一眼：“就你那酒量，还用灌？喝一杯正好睡觉。”  
“那那也不行。师父说我手抖，乒乓球还能打成这样不容易，再喝我就只能玩溜，溜溜球了。”

水陆毕陈，觥筹交错。  
菜上五味，酒过三巡。  
一瓶啤酒六百五，常规玻璃杯容量200毫升。三巡之后，要倒的差不多就该倒了。  
邱贻可的酒量在国乒历史上都不算低的，看着这群一个都不能打的后辈分外痛心疾首：“哎呦你们谁来帮把手，把侄儿扽起来，……”  
陈小杀抱着杯柠檬水嘻嘻哈哈：“哟邱哥，叔侄情深啊，博哥都不抱马桶改抱你了~”  
马龙和许昕一人拽着方博一条胳膊把这个足有“一米七大个儿”的腿部挂件从邱贻可身上摘下来，拖到旁边沙发……下，发给他一个花盆玩。回到席上许昕抹了一把汗：“我也不能喝了，再倒一个可怎么回去。”  
“还有小胖和朱仔呢，不怕没人手。放心喝！”陈小杀看热闹向来不嫌事儿大，拎起酒瓶，“来来来我帮你满上。”  
许昕把长手长脚的优势发挥到了极致，一手握着杯子一手推挡愣是让杯子和瓶口保持住了一米的距离：“哥你还是不是我亲哥！存心喝倒了我你好录像是不是！”  
“一杯啤酒也值得躲？”邱贻可嫌他们磨叽，“玘子别管他了。”  
陈小杀从善如流，回身给邱贻可的杯子补满了：“好好好咱敬邱主任，你干了，我随意~呦邱老师，这两条大卧蚕烟熏妆是啥时尚啊？！”  
邱贻可哭笑不得：“以为谁都像你啊吃得下睡得着，这半年就没怎么睡好过。”  
“有啥不开心的事儿，说，说出来，大家……开心一下？每天女娃娃们围到起，你还嫌不susi？”  
“闷啊，一声不吭地就把比赛输了，我在场边干着急，简直想自己拎拍子上。你说打个球喊都不喊，清风雅静的，这样咋个会有赢球的激情嘛！”除了桀骜不驯的领子和发型还保留着最后的倔强，邱贻可这一年多可憋闷坏了，“都是女娃娃，碰不得吼不得，我都快不会放开嗓子说话了。下训看韩剧，吃饭是猫食，一眼不盯到还凑一边摆龙门阵。要是都像东子这么能吃会喊，省我多少心！”  
“……”，猝不及防膝盖中了一箭的樊振东刚夹起一条鱼。  
陈小杀笑得捶桌子拍板凳：“别怕尽管吃！刘总都没让你减肥，看谁还敢说话！”  
樊振东嘟嘟嘴：“皓哥自己都没减，才不会催我。”  
“看皓哥心宽体胖就知道他教练当得比我省心多了，我现在练俩月估计还能上场打乒超，他不行了吧？”  
“嘿邱哥，想炫耀身材可以直说，大家都懂~”陈小杀嘻嘻哈哈。  
马龙讲了句公道话：“毕竟现在的身份不是队员是教练，我觉得可能皓哥要考虑的别的东西更多，大概自己的球技反而最不重要了吧。也许没事儿打两局，但是应该不再想上场。”  
“我还挺想的，上个星期做梦都梦到乒乓球。”邱贻可拍拍陈小杀：“好好打。多幸运，你还能自己上场，打很多次比赛。”

球要一板一板地打，比赛要一场一场地拼。  
从资格赛走到冠军，要打七场，和世乒赛一样。  
一路过关斩将的过程中，陈小杀竟然还碰到了熟人——不仅熟悉他，他也熟悉的人——庄智渊。  
“紧张不？”  
陈小杀想了想，诚实回答：“据我看到的记录，好像应该他怕我才对？”  
“那就好。”吴敬平脸一板，“什么时候你觉得历史胜率能左右比赛结果了！”  
陈小杀缩了缩脖子，扁扁嘴表示宝宝伐开心，20分钟砍瓜切菜把胜率维持在了百分百。

吴敬平说着让陈小杀不要轻敌，其实心底真没怎么把庄智渊当回事，相比较他更担心陈小杀即将在半决赛遇到的对手：马龙。  
“我懂，心态要摆正，您说过‘马龙正是当打之年、比赛经验足够、体力也是巅峰，今年一路赢下来气势正旺，打不过他不足为奇。’后面紧跟着双打决赛，无论这场输赢我都会调整心态，好好打的，您放心。”陈小杀十分乖巧。  
“放什么心！我就怕你这么想！现在不拼啥时候拼？让马龙他调整心态去！”  
陈小杀一咧嘴：“有点难度啊。”  
“想不想上奥运？想就把每一场都当奥运预选赛打，把他拼下来。”

2015，再一次，书写玘迹。

***********************************

中国，波兰，瑞典。  
从空降开始，陈小杀的名字像坐火箭一样在ITTF积分排行榜上飙升，哦不，双打积分榜前20仍然查无此杀。  
虽然未逢一败，但打一场比赛换一个队友的组合方式，使得陈玘的名字以另一种方式刷了下存在感。  
用惨淡的初中水平数学研究完新版积分计算方式，陈小杀捧着草稿纸表示：“国际乒联还是挺……人性化的，他要一口气禁，禁我四年，那就是真·从零开始了。”  
郝帅路过关心了一句：“玘子你又该大三了吧？这回四级报名了吗？”  
陈小杀(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻：“我都该考六级了！”

“国家队的纪律，还是要严明的。训练管理第一款第九条是怎么说的啊，严禁将手机带入场内，是哇，违者——陈玘，别往许昕后面躲，我又没瞎——违者怎么办，说说。”  
“……训练结束后罚跑五千米。”  
“知道就行，一会儿自己去跑了。”  
陈小杀叫屈：“刘总，我身上真没带手机！不信你翻！”  
刘国梁冷笑：“那昨天和前天呢？”  
“……我错了。”

陈小杀百思不得其解，于是吃饭时还是端着盘子凑了过去：“刘指，您怎么发现我前两天带了手机的？”  
刘国梁好整以暇地挑拣着盘子里的菜：“不如你先告诉我，你是怎么带进去的？”  
陈小杀内心挣扎，最终自暴自弃地掀开上衣露出小肚皮——上的腰封：“不小心扭了一下，队医要我戴几天。那天差点迟到忘记放手机，就直接插里面了。”  
没胖多好啊腰里塞个手机都发现不了。  
其实胖了之后腰里塞个手机也发现不了，毕竟滴水入海。  
陈小杀放下衣服眼巴巴看着等刘国梁给他解惑。  
“你微信运动里连续两天走了一万三千多步。如果完成训练量之后你还有这精力，不如以后每天固定增加个一万米？”  
陈小杀端起盘子落荒而逃。

冬天来了，军训还会远吗？  
为避开雾霾，国乒一队被不远万里打包到辽宁丹东展开军训。训练地点远离天子脚下，参与的相对人数又少，游戏方式训练质量反而高了很多，钢枪在握，子弹管够。  
卧式步枪击发的后座力还是相当大的，为了这群国手的肩膀安全，带队教官三令五申要求只能打单发不许玩十发连射。  
陈小杀举手：“报告！”  
“说！”  
“我惯用手是左手，能用右手打连发吗？！”  
“……”

“全体集合，稍息。立正！向右看齐！向前看！”  
“现在报成绩……陈玘，十发89环。不错啊，第一次玩枪？有天分。”陈小杀摸着头得意地笑成鼹鼠，“许昕，0环。……严肃！不许笑！张继科……恩？十五发107环？”  
疯狂的笑声再也压抑不住，连教官都忍俊不禁：“许昕真是学雷锋标兵，子弹都往隔壁靶上送。”  
许昕无可奈何：“这么冷的天儿眼镜上全是雾，摘了眼镜别说一百米外的靶子，隔着十米偶遇的人都管我叫高冷昕了好吗？”  
“去做手术！你看我做完效果多好~”陈小杀对着他kira kira眨眼睛。  
“我也想做啊……但是年龄大了以后对眼睛是不是不好？”  
“再大点看不清楚也就无所谓了。六十岁以后，你还想看啥？”

万里归来颜愈少，此心安处是吾乡。

附注：  
1、“心事空成心底事”感谢猫君伸出援手，我爱猫君~  
2、要是按网王里的训练双打方法，獒龙俩人把自己缠成桃越一样的麻花是迟早的事儿，不过这个画面实在非常的，嗯，令人期待  
3、陈玘擅长折腾电子产品包括但不限于电脑是李晓东认证过的。  
4、三月不知肉味确实是对音乐的评价，出自《论语·述而》：“子在齐闻《韶》，三月不知肉味，曰：‘不图为乐之至于斯也。’”  
译文：孔子在齐国听到了《韶》乐，有很长时间尝不出肉的滋味，他说，“想不到《韶》乐的美达到了这样迷人的地步。”  
至于马龙和周雨dd的歌声，大家都懂……咳。  
5、马琳因为喊策略或者喊加油被罚过，侧面证明嗓门不小。  
6、陈玘对庄智渊的胜率还真是百分之一百……五年七场，从未一败。  
7、并不知道国乒队规长什么样，参考了陈玘治下的江苏省队队规。  
8、陈玘打靶成绩是自爆的，其他人试着搜过没搜到，许昕的打靶技术，咳，参考了个人真实经历……


	8. 章七   醉笑陪君三万场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2009

2009年，奥观海就任，MJ离世，中国六十年国庆再阅兵。  
2009年，历逢己丑，岁属孤鸾，主姻缘不稳，不宜婚嫁。  
当然以上这些，都与国乒主力没有切身关联。  
与他们有关联的是：  
2009年，国乒引进全新积分系统。队员积分包括队内比赛积分、公开赛积分以及大赛积分，公平公开，奖二罚一。

小年夜，木有糖瓜。  
国家队应该不算灶神的业务范围，毕竟论吃这群人各擅胜场，讲到做，能改变的大约只有不同口味泡面和辣酱的组合方式。  
原本该在欧洲拼杀的陈玘趴在理疗床上由队医随心所欲搓圆捏扁，疼得哀哀叫。隔壁床上同病相怜的马琳被他嚎得心烦意乱，好容易燃起的同情心都没了：“实在扛不住的话，要不你打一针封闭？兹道的说这在理疗，不兹道的直zi2当dang3是杀猪呢。”  
陈玘百忙之中斜斜瞪过去一眼，却不敢说话，生怕一不小心咬了舌头。等治疗告一段落才有气无力地回嘴：“打一针少，少一年，太亏了。还容易那什么……叫什么来着？什么什么肥胖？”  
封闭针是标准的治标不治本，不到迫不得已，谁愿意用这种办法？为了两站公开赛就打封闭，确实浪费。  
“向心性肥胖。”马琳小心翼翼地活动着崴了的脚腕：“你现在就担心这个？被刘总‘年后胖一两罚一万’吓死啦？”  
“我是觉得我不，不会发胖，但胖也分怎么胖。打封闭容易只胖肚子，那可不成，像我王皓那样，胖得均匀比，比较好看。”  
一门之隔，拎着橘汁烤翅啤酒炸鸡的王皓扭头就走。  
“……”马琳无言以对，“还起得来不？食堂估计没饭了，出去吃？”  
“也不知道皓子记没记住给我捎晚饭……”陈玘眼睛一亮：“去吃烧烤？”  
“你请？”  
“为什么得我请客啊？为什么不是你请客啊？明明你刚拿了奥运冠军比我有钱啊~”  
“那你跟我去吃日料？”  
“……算了吧这天寒地冻的。”陈玘麻利儿地收拾好自己，“烧烤走起，祭五脏庙去喽~”

马琳的崴脚是意外，也算是个偶然中的必然——他的打法本来跑动就多；陈玘的背伤倒实实在在是积劳成疾，无机胶水带来的变革则在雪上又加了一层霜。密集的赛程几乎没有给疲劳的身体留出喘息时间，尽管他正当盛年，四个多月连轴转之后身体还是提出抗议，旧患新伤大爆发，权衡之后不得不退赛治疗，老老实实当起了宅男。  
毕竟公开赛的积分是积分，关联着世乒赛的直通积分也是积分。  
二者不可得兼，舍鱼而取熊掌者也。

“直通横滨”赛程返璞归真地只设置了两个大循环，总成绩前三单打，前六参赛。赛制上继续“玩的就是心跳”，四分球决胜负——当一方在比赛中首先取得四分后，双方比分同时+5，直接打关键球。  
不可否认，打到他们这个层次，心理因素有时比技术先进更重要。越是重要的比赛越是关键的阶段，最后比的都不是技术而是人，是人的求胜欲，是舍我其谁的霸气。气势不够就容易被对手翻盘甚至压死。教练组也想方设法地在队内比赛中锻炼他们在各种不利情况下把握局势的能力。但陈玘实在不喜欢这种每一分都要将神经绷得死紧的比赛，他的球风更接近纵横捭阖的大写意，争一城一地之得失原本就不是长项，一天下来体力消耗得比谁都快，成绩却堪堪中游。  
直通首日，三胜二负，对手没有绝对主力。刘国梁对这个结果并不意外，居然还算满意：“气势不错，精神面貌值得表扬，但技术发挥起伏太大了，发球和接发处理的不太理想。”  
陈玘装腔作势地拍拍胸口做后怕状：“我还当肯定得挨批。”  
“看你比赛净提心吊胆了，惊天地之得分，泣鬼神之失分，是哇。天天这么折腾教练的心脏，还不许教练说说你？！”

陈玘最稳定的状态就是状态从来没有稳定过，大起大落并不是什么新鲜事儿，别说一天之中，一场比赛前后判若两人也不是没出现过。王与马共天下的时代，他能连过队内排名前四中的两人；也能连续输给名不见经传的小将。  
疾风骤雨终于还是落了下来。  
“水平这么悬殊的对手，你只要赢一场就可以进前三，结果呢？连输两场，第七！打到最后技术动作都变形了！这种低级错误，如果放在大赛中，简直不可原谅。”记性好的人翻起旧账更不留情面，“之前几次直通，你一次都没打上去过。作为中国队这么多年的主力，队里一直这么培养，又是奥运冠军，每次连前六名都打不上去，每次都要靠教练手中的名额去照顾！”  
“对外有成绩，大家认可；队内的竞争，你也不是没这个能力，但往往就差这么一点。这种心态，早不出问题，晚也得出问题。陈玘，你到底在慌什么？”

***********************************

为什么西亚两站公开赛总是星光闪耀人才济济呢？百战之地又隔着万水千山。  
因为分高、钱多、而且离世乒赛最近最有利于改变世界排名好抢占有利分区。  
——其实打公开赛和竞技场刷段位没有本质区别，除了账号只能本人上场、没有代练。

从前年开始双打没有固定组合，国乒主力们自由奔放散漫了一年多之后，蓦然间发现，太过放飞也是不好的，总决赛全队没有双打资格不说，公开赛想刷个分，身兼奥运世乒双冠、去哪儿都是一号种子的陈玘马琳反倒得从资格赛打起。  
干嘛呀累死啦，赛程又被拉长啦，全胜突围力压王炸到底为个啥？  
守住啦会师啦，又㕛叒叕夺冠啦，荆棘前路仗剑同行没有在怕哒。  
“‘黄金搭档，宝刀不老’。琳，夸你呢。”  
“作为搭档我很鄙视你这种推卸责任的行为。难道只是说我啊？不过这记者会不会写稿，宝刀不老，那其实还是上年纪了呗，”  
“真正青春年少的是我小马哥，你看谁给他用这词儿啊。”陈玘虚心求教：“那您觉得应该用什么词来形容您这把古刀，锋刃犹存？”  
“啥风韵犹存？哥还揍得动你，给我滚过来！”  
嘴仗打得欢快，其实俩人一人占一个沙发冰敷按摩谁也没动窝。毕竟体力过了巅峰期，就算为了可持续发展也得好好保养啦。

直通第二阶段，火药味持续升级。  
因为这一阶段的比赛有央视直播，刘国梁对他们的要求从物质层面上升到了精神层面，不仅比赛要努力，个人素质作风也得体现正能量。骂街踹板摔拍子、顶撞教练裁判员，如此种种，统统列入黑名单。  
时过境迁，多年后小姑娘们将这些当做趣闻、对着一个个当年被口诛笔伐的刺儿头眼冒红心给“有性格”点赞的时候，别说刘国梁，连“刺儿头们”自己都哭笑不得：妹妹们，你们这滤镜买的啥型号啊。  
言归正传。给自己呐喊鼓劲可以，口出恶语不行。然而打疯了的时候有几个人还能记得话出口前先过滤掉敏感词？一天下来别说几个出名脾气火爆的，连马琳都吃了挂落，可见总教练对国乒形象建设的决心。高压之下见成效，第二个比赛日明显现世安稳岁月静好，连邱贻可从来桀骜不驯爱自由的领子和头毛都规矩放平了，给裁判员们减轻了不少心理压力。  
饶是如此，轮值仲裁陈玘和邱贻可那场的裁判，还是捏着一把冷汗。这俩前半程打得都不顺，个个憋着一肚子气，万一天雷撞地火俩人扔了拍子真人PK，她是去拉架啊还是躲远点以免殃及啊……

陈玘的球风与本人的性格如出一辙，干净纯粹直截了当。邱贻可脾气大，打的球反而“粘”性强，一旦台上纠缠住，其实是陈玘吃亏的。  
五局三胜的比赛，邱贻可先下两城，第三局也10比8领先。眼见得要被零封，气呼呼的陈玘一脚踹上球台，“哐”的一声，生生把球台踹移了位。吓得邱贻可立刻左顾右盼，恨不得举起双手双脚以示清白：是他踢得！我没踢！  
陈玘自己倒是一怔：“……搬着挺沉的居然能踹动？”  
还是裁判反应快，立刻掏出一张黄牌，并宣布比赛继续。  
大约是这一脚踹通了陈玘的奇经八脉，邱贻可还没回过神儿，他已经连扳三个赛点成功逆袭，并一鼓作气再下两局，竟以大比分三比二反败为胜。连刘国梁都得说这局逆风球确实打得漂亮，完全不是他一贯风格。不仅如此，接下来的两天比赛陈玘有如神助，灵感球信手拈来，打了个漂亮的七连胜。反倒是邱贻可，第一天规矩的场能赢、动作大的场次全输了，第二天倒是更规矩，结果表现老实的场次输了不那么老实的反而赢了。  
另一个一向规矩内向的马龙更需要担心，八连负，仍然默不吭声。  
太奔放容易被罚，太压抑又容易被压住气势。如何在规矩和压抑之间寻找一个平衡点，是运动员和教练员都需要探索的命题啊……

群雄竟起，天下大乱。“直通横滨”循环赛的最终结果出乎所有人意料之外，队内排名前四的，倒有三个人需要通过pk赛取得最后的入场券。局面混乱到上至蔡振华下到教练组，无不纠结：“这结果，看不懂！”  
乱局终将有打破的一日，只是不知老将的经验和新兵的锐气，谁能突破瓶颈谁就此沉沦。在内内外外一片混乱中，国乒移师宁波，宁波北仑与日本横滨有着类似的气候，这也是今年放弃厦门选择北仑基地的原因。世乒赛前最后的封训，就在适应赛时环境的方方面面中悄然展开。  
当然，器材可以买原装、气候可以换驻地，什么都能模拟，唯独食物供应的质和量，是坚决不能模拟的。

陈玘小心地咬破汤圆的糯米皮，吹着气让它尽快凉下来。他一副猫舌头，偏偏宁波汤圆的馅儿是黑芝麻和着猪油，香是香，一不小心能烫出个泡。  
马琳这些日子颇有些食不知味睡不安枕，减肥目标因而顺利完成，他拿根汤匙在碗里划来划去，举棋不定：“……玘子……”  
陈玘含着汤圆转头疑惑地看向他：“？？？”  
“……没事。你还是戳开当黑芝麻糊吃吧，小心再烫着喉咙。”还是直接去找国梁吧。  
这人奇奇怪怪地不知道要搞什么鬼，陈玘送他一个白眼，专心吃饭。

当马琳下定决心要做事的时候，效率是非常高的。这一点从全国乒几乎只有他一人能在役时就多次减肥成功便可见一斑，因为他对自己能下狠手。  
对别人也能。  
不出三天，陈玘就知道马琳欲言又止的是什么了。  
“哦，马哥这次只报单打？行，我知道了。”  
“我没意见啊，服从领导安排，绝无二话。”

“二哥你这次不厚道啊！你是轻松了可拢共就剩一个月没地儿再刷积分，玘子和谁搭都得先打资格赛，累不累啊！”王皓习惯性地胳膊一搭把自己变成陈玘的肩部挂件。  
马琳非常光棍儿地双手一摊：“你以为我不想卫冕？皓子，哥二十九啦……”  
不同于国外选手三四十岁仍然能征战奥运，在国内，三十岁不说是个坎儿，也是个心照不宣临近退役的年龄了，今年世乒赛，也许就是马琳最后一次拼大满贯的机会。  
王皓紧了紧挂在陈玘脖子上的手臂：“算了甭理他哎玘子今年咱俩报双打吧？”  
“哎呦呦呦要出人命了！”陈玘正放空呢，猝不及防被他坠了一个趔趄，“行行行求放过我可怜的脖子。”  
“咦你有脖子吗？”王皓天真无邪地问。  
“你俩搭？虽然看起来也是左横右直其实技术风格根本不适合双打好吗？老三你跟右横搭的时间都比左手多吧？还知道往哪边跑不？”  
“还瞧不起人了？！我俩也是打赢过你和大力的好不？！技术不足战术补，我们默契不够感情凑。咱可说好了这回是二哥你把玘子让给我的不带反悔的啊。”

***********************************

都说武侠是成年人的童话，这种中国独有的写作题材，迎合的是古往今来热血儿郎的侠客梦。  
只是，武侠风，是不是也要讲一下尊重科学贴近现实的基本法？  
“我的左手……似秘籍奇书？”张继科顿了一下，问：“这句让我说？确定没给错？”  
郝帅离着远远地笑道：“我不管，反正天津郝门是我。”  
陈玘许昕一起围上去：“没看出来啊张家小哥还是二刀流？来来来我们要领教一下你左手易筋断骨的功夫！”  
“你俩用右手和我左手打？”张继科当然不傻，只不过……  
陈玘和许昕对视一眼，心领神会地嘿嘿笑：“那也没问题啊~”

少年不欢乐，何以尽芳朝。

又走了一遍排队伸着脖子等别人给打领带的出征仪式流程，好在横滨不远，四舍五入也算家门口了——至少陈玘帮腔王皓忽悠袁妈去看比赛是用这个理由忽悠成功的：要让您坐十几小时飞机就算是头等舱我们也不落忍，可这回近在咫尺直飞顶多仨小时，您不去给皓子当定盘星哪成啊？甜嘴蜜舌说得老太太笑逐颜开，拍板说，成，我去看你俩拿冠军，既然伊朗杯的复制杯阴错阳差总是拿不到，那原件他们也甭想搬走了。反正咱们也不缺放那么个坛子的地儿是吧。  
结果俩人资格赛一路跌跌撞撞白让老太太跟着悬了好几天的心，进了正赛才终于配合得渐入佳境，不用袁妈揣着速效救心丸看比赛了。  
竞争，也越发白热化了。

来之前是说首先要不输外战争取与队友会师，事实上会师之后完成使命，于情于理，还是想为自己拼一下的，无论对手看起来是多么难缠。  
世界排名第一的王皓镇守一个半区，陈玘马琳王励勤在另一个半区。按照签表他将首先在四分之一决赛遇上王励勤，三届世乒赛男单冠军、即使年过三十仍是右手横板的巅峰人物。  
“幸亏不，不是马琳。他的球太恶心了，跟他打完得吐到晚上，还怎么打双打。”  
刚进赛场陈玘就被山呼海啸的加油声吓了一跳：“这么多人？！”  
这一天王励勤难得的严肃，天生的笑眼都没法中和掉随时爆发的气场：“你不知道在日本你有很多粉丝？”  
“我能有啥粉？”陈玘睁大眼睛，“估计都是来追大力哥你的吧哈哈。你比我有名多了。”  
面对熊孩子王励勤也很无奈：“因为你帅行了吗？好歹也面对一下现实，听听，作为外国人都能把你的名字喊对了。”  
“……如果和他们家主力比——我是说我昨天刚砍掉的那个天才啥啥啥，”陈玘背着裁判小声对王励勤讲，“我是没他长得那么有勇气。”  
王励勤终于被他逗乐了：“玘子，过度的谦虚也是种骄傲啊。走吧，事先声明我不会手软。”  
“鹿死谁手还不一定呢，不拼一下我又干嘛来？”

历史总是惊人的相似，充满无数阴错阳差下的巧合，从而衍生出更多亟待打破的“魔咒”。  
比如马琳又㕛叒被王励勤阻断了通往圣勃莱德杯的路，也是最后一次在世乒赛对上王励勤。  
比如马龙第一次在世乒赛上输给王皓，当然这时候的他们还不知道，小马王在这一点完全复制了大马王的世乒赛历程。  
比如，伊朗杯和圣勃莱德杯的并集中圣勃莱德杯的补集基本就是江左盟的人员列表……

幸运衫（红衣）幸运星（袁妈）同在，连夺男双男单两冠，王皓这两天可谓春风得意。  
“还真是‘得杀神者得天下’啊。”  
陈玘傻兮兮地笑，想想还是要谦虚一下：“还是我王皓是，是定海神针。”  
王皓揽住陈玘脖子一本正经的胡说八道：“还得多谢琳哥这次把玘子放给我。是，之前我们配次数是不多……但我们感情好啊！死党！铁磁！晚上回去睡觉都在讨论战术。能取得这样的成绩说明默契不够感情凑这个思路是正确的，以后可以多多复制。”  
陈玘杵了王皓一肘子。  
记者赶紧转了个话题，递出一张照片：“难得有机会，能请二位分别在自己的那边签名留念吗？”  
“行呀行呀，”王皓笑嘻嘻地接过照片，顿了一下，问陈玘：“小结巴，哪边是你？”  
“……连自己都认不出你还能不能行了？”陈玘嫌弃地瞥了一眼，“呃……我觉得胖一点的应该是你？”  
“但我比你白一点吧？”  
“红色髌骨带是我买的！”  
“但红色是我的幸运色……对没错！那天早上你还嫌弃说只剩黑色的能搭裤子。”  
红色地胶上两个身高相仿身形相似的少年拥抱在一起，红衣黑裤上金龙盘旋，耀日生光。

***********************************

往年的乒超联赛对主力来说都能算是休闲娱乐，即使总得往祖国的犄角旮沓里跑，两周三赛怎么也比远涉重洋半个月两站还得按工作日打比赛轻松吧。  
然而陈玘仍然觉得，今年自己都快有资格评个劳动模范了。  
前有世乒赛、后有全运会，乒超被挤在中间压缩成一周两赛，作为江苏主力一单他几乎每轮都要打满两场，尽力取得两分，然而单薄的后备力量使得即使有这两分也很难阻止江苏队一路败北。  
乒超已然如此，全运情何以堪？毕竟秦志戬闫森先后退役执教之后，独木难支的江苏已经不可能重现四年前男团冠军的风姿了。

“生日快乐~”早起看到单明杰，陈玘立刻招呼他，“今天打完咱们出去聚餐给你过生日？”  
单明杰强打精神：“谢啦。聚餐就算了，一来打完挺晚的，二来，你知道自己现在在哪儿吗？”  
“在上海啊，今天咱们客场对上海明园。”陈玘一脸的‘我又不傻’。  
单明杰真是要给他跪了：“上海很大，咱们在郊区的郊区。就算能找到饭馆，我怕你也找不到回来的路……”  
“我方向感很好的。”  
“……”单明杰指着门说，“你只要能自己找到咱们的车，我就姑且相信这句话。”

事实上比赛结束后还真没多晚，拥有王励勤和许昕的上海队零封了江苏。比赛结束后江苏这边正在收拾准备离场，场内音乐却突然换成了生日快乐歌。  
陈玘一拍脑袋：“对了，大力下周的生日，估计是趁在主场提前给他过了。”  
被簇拥着走了一遍许愿吹蜡烛流程的王励勤正给众人分蛋糕，就见陈玘悄咪咪跑过来刮了一口奶油，转手就抹单明杰脸上了。  
“喂喂喂某些人注意一下形象和素质啊。”王励勤半开玩笑，“不要抢我们上海的蛋糕。”  
陈玘皱皱鼻子冲他做了一个鬼脸：“我们心里够苦啦，还不让嘴里甜一点。小气！”

心苦一方面是征战辛劳收获寥寥，一方面也是前路暗淡看不到曙光。  
乒乓球说是国球，群众基础好梯队建设强，中国运动员走到哪里成绩都是响当当的，然而乒超联赛却江河日下，影响力和上座率远不如中超，企业投资俱乐部基本收不到什么回报。  
最明显的一点就是俱乐部冠名年年更换越来越长。  
长此以往，真不知道还能坚持多久。  
陈玘锤了锤背，苦中作乐地想总不至于我还没退役、球队先消失吧。

虽然是双打好手，但作为球队当家主力，陈玘09年这个赛季几乎就没打双打。球队主旨是他取两分，其余人再拼一拼，只要能拼下一分就能赢。对此陈玘虽有微词也无能为力，只能对单明杰抱怨：“还说全运呢，咱俩都多久没，没搭档双打上场了？”  
单明杰也无可奈何，无机胶水对他的影响比对陈玘还大：“杨教练这排阵重心是你，我估计所有队都看清了。万一他们豁出去派两个小将放给你两分，集中精力对付剩下三场可怎么办？咱们可再没有能稳拿分的人了。”  
“田忌赛马。”陈玘哀叹一声，往床上一倒，脸埋进枕头不想说话，半晌才闷闷地说：“单子你是不是全运过了就想退役？”  
“是。这一年我也看清了，既然人已经追不上球，为什么不早点转身。”  
“单指、单总，你赶紧去找找好苗子，趁我还没退还能帮着带两年。十一运都这么难了，十二运的时候江苏乒乓球得啥样啊……”

陈玘没想到的是，仅仅几天后他又与一个人聊到了退役这个沉重的话题。  
邕城南宁风光旖旎，景色与热带水果一样可人。刚从保级赛里挣扎出来的陈玘累透了，好容易能换个环境放松一下也不错。不过做做爱心大使还好，陈玘还挺喜欢跟小孩子玩——因为小孩子不怕他，看手表去晚宴就总觉得自己与环境格格不入。  
偷眼看了看一同受邀的张怡宁，嗯，这位姐姐当年就以酷著称，区区晚宴更别想让她变个脸色了。  
慈善晚宴的节目设置可想而知，桌面空空如也，台上高谈阔论。越话唠越容易结巴、越结巴越想话唠的陈玘既找不到能吃的东西又抓不到人陪聊，只能闷坐玩手指。  
张怡宁大概终于注意到了他的百无聊赖，竟然主动关心了一句：“肩伤没事吧？”  
“啊，没。”陈玘猛地直起身正襟危坐，“受宠若惊啊姐。”  
张怡宁好气又好笑：“你怕我？”  
“是有点……”陈玘不好意思地搔了搔头，“这不是拖累你没拿到全满贯，过意不去么。”  
“行啦，我知道混双黑洞是谁。”  
“今年只是没报名嘛，后年还有机会。”陈玘倒是真心实意这么想，却见张怡宁摇了摇头：“不可能，我要退了。”  
“为什么？你今年还卫冕了女单？！”  
张怡宁反问：“那你觉得什么时候该退？”  
陈玘想了想：“到我球不行了的时候吧……眼睛能看到身体却跟不上，那肯定要退了。”  
“我却觉得，正好走完一个节点画好了句号，想退就退了。”

***********************************

男子世界杯王皓退赛，名额最终转到了陈玘身上。他和马龙将分别在两个半区，为夺取自己第一个单打世界冠军而努力。  
如临深渊，如履薄冰。  
陈玘幸运地分进了平均较弱的一组，唯一输了一场是对白俄罗斯的老将萨姆索诺夫，但这一场打得异常艰难。  
“搏杀还是有点儿晚了。第四局才开始，最后沦落到跟老萨拼体力，输的亏是不是啊。”  
陈玘苦战七局之后背伤又有点反复，苦着脸趴在床上复盘：“按赛程马龙在半决赛就要遇上他，这人防守太强了，我有点担心龙仔能不能打穿他。”  
“先担心你自己吧。”  
“我这没办法，想打出以前那种质量的球，肌肉负担就大了……真羡慕老萨，他那打法，省劲儿啊……”

两场四比三险胜，陈玘闯入决赛后听到的第一个消息就不是个好消息：马龙没能守住半区，几个小时后的决赛依然是他和萨姆索诺夫。

两个月前和张怡宁的随口闲聊又在耳边响起。  
“当我能预测到球路，身体却赶不到正确的位置；  
当我搓一板旋转，球却半路失速下网；  
当我眼睛能看到，手却接不住……”

“他一出道就是奥运冠军，不管是什么单项，那总是奥运冠军啊，他还想要什么？”  
他想要赢。他想要正确的方向。他想要提高自己。他想要在单打的路上走的更远。

“刘指，我想换一个主管教练，行吗？”  
“回去再说。”

今年男子世界杯在莫斯科，打完正好直飞德国为接下来的团体赛适应场地，倒是省了倒时差的功夫。这一行还有一个意外：他们在机场见到了邱贻可。  
邱贻可式的打招呼，一般是动手不动口。等他和马龙玩够了真人快打，一起奔赴酒店与其余几人会合，陈玘才想起来：“小邱你不是在奥地利吗？”  
“奥地利就在边上。反正联赛打完了也是闲着，过来给你们当义务摄影师。”  
刘国梁若有所思。  
出乎意料地，当他提出，重新修改团体队员申报名单，以邱贻可替换陈玘的时候，反对最强烈的却是邱贻可而不是陈玘。  
“做啥子嘛，该是我的我不会放手，该是玘子的，我也不要与他争。”  
陈玘看刘国梁快要脑门冒烟了生怕师父步教练的后尘，赶紧把邱贻可拖走：“师父你报名单吧我保证明天他肯定想通。”

陈玘平时不喝酒。  
邱贻可平时不少喝酒。  
两人球台上的交流不少，酒桌上的交流基本为零。按陈玘的说法是邱贻可一喝就高一高就骂人，太吵；按邱贻可的说法是陈玘这种一瓶起晕三瓶就倒的量趁早不要出去丢人现眼。大约谁都没想到竟然会有一天是陈玘把邱贻可拖进酒吧。  
陈玘跑到吧台连蒙带猜，靠看图识字点了单，豪迈地把两扎黑啤蹾到邱贻可面前：“正宗德国黑啤，难得出国尝个鲜，来吧。”  
“尝鲜不捎着你家龙仔？”  
“他要上场比赛。”陈玘意有所指，“师父也是一番好意。”  
“我知道……我也知道你不差这么一个团体冠军。”邱贻可仰头灌了一大口黑啤。啧，甜不嗦的，还是不如自家的喝着巴适。“但是我练了这么多年，不是为了最后来蹭一个冠军啊……”

是谁唱，‘功夫练到二八年上，风雨来去也乒乓’。

附注：  
1、刘国梁骂人为大段摘录其原话  
2、剑三真橙之心：奉日月以为盟，昭天地以为鉴。啸山河以为证，敬神鬼以为凭。从此山高不阻其志，涧深不断其行。流年不毁其意，风霜不掩其情。纵然前路荆棘遍野，亦将坦然无惧仗剑随行。今生今世，不离不弃，永生永世，相许相从。  
3、有些是不是洗脑包的我已经没法查证了，陈玘日记写“这次和王皓配是在队内的封闭集训最后时期队里才定下来的”，江湖传闻09年王皓陈玘是主动要求打双打，而之前的公开赛看起来确实是马琳陈玘为世乒赛刷分，由此猜测马琳决定只打单打应该是挺靠后的事情。  
4、许昕和陈玘这俩，一个右横启蒙最终打了左直、一个左横成名没事儿冒充右直。  
5、王大力自学打领带是不是因为他的身高让别人系有点费事？不然，他脖子那么明显……  
6、十二运陈玘没代表江苏出战，大家都知道。


	9. 章八   谁翻乐府凄凉曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016

如果要给2016年选一个关键词，备选中一定有“直播”。  
当然，就奥运项目的运动员而言，这个词必须是奥运，没有之一。

某站游戏区有一个传奇。  
直播打游戏：花样翻新来者不拒，策略动作格斗射击跑酷经营解密消除，手速惊人眼力也惊人，一边打游戏一边瞄飘屏一边嘚啵嘚，一心N用居然战绩不俗。  
只可惜出没时间无规律、现身地点不固定，还从不露脸，浪费了一把好嗓子。

“为什么只PVP不PVE？没办法工作忙啊，组队下本是得说好每周几，几时开始吧？我哪有那功夫，别拖累人家，PVP有空上来杀两盘没空就算，挺好。”  
“国家法定周休二日不然就管他们要加班费？哈哈哈哈好好好我明儿就跟上，上面反映去！”  
“啥？PVE开荒能打到地老天荒？就这每周一小时我师……老板还嫌我浪费时间呢。”  
“嗯今天开黑，带带人，别说出去啊！乱说的注意后果，我告，告你们，我很凶的！”  
“上回谁，谁推荐的舰R？谢谢啊！适合我们这种利用碎片时间打游戏的。”  
“问我血统？土生土长中国人！谁敢怀疑？出来练练！”  
“露脸？不露。说多少次了，咱是靠手吃饭的人！”  
“夸我手好看？谢谢。”  
“哦问血统就是说手气？你们啊，太狭隘，naive！谁说只有那几，几艘船是血统证明啦？想要的都收到了不就证明手气好，这才叫心想事成懂伐啦？”  
“全套天朝渔政。守土开疆看我渔政。”  
“今天打得有点安静，放首音乐，放个温柔点的。”  
“怎么我放什么音乐你们都能猜啊？”  
“求分享歌单？可以啊，等我研究研究。”  
“求唱？我这里全是英文歌我也没法唱。”  
“那位朋友你耳朵很尖嘛，刚放两句就猜到了，对是Love Me Like You Do。”  
“谁说色的？我能有流氓抠脚色吗？好好好换个健康向上的，you rise me up，够向上了吧。”  
“流氓抠脚这技术……我要呆掉了。你们说他这打也打不过跑也跑不了的也能上段，之前的代练工作得多辛苦是不是啊朋友们”  
“咦，系统通知？我看看，哦击杀两万人送一个称号……没意思……”  
“上一级的称号无常还比较好玩，我寻思上万怎么也得给个杀神吧，结果是白眉，白眉和阵营击杀有什么关系吗？”  
“……谁说我是屠夫！”

轻重适中、间隔规整的三声敲门，陈小杀一怔，匆匆道了个别关掉直播和游戏，跳起来跑去开门。  
然后就被一身儿荧光色晃了眼。  
“还能不能好了，夜跑的姑娘都没你们穿的反光……”  
“原来你上周说要去夜跑不是挨罚是去看姑娘？”马龙立刻抓到重点，“这大冷天儿的……有动力就是不一样啊。”  
“没，没有！我就是去锻炼的……啥事？”  
“去不去练舞？带上林妹妹。”  
“去！等我五分钟。哎龙队……练完顺便去理个发买两件衣服？”  
“你不是刚剪过？”马龙顺手揉了揉陈小杀的脑袋，他把头发留长了一点，总算不是毛茸茸的小平头了。据说头发软的人心也软，陈小杀又是个能多睡三分不早起一秒的，发胶形同虚设，难怪造型师每次见到他都哭天抢地你怎么能这样对待我的作品。  
“是给你捯饬一下。难道十年后晃，晃瞎对手已经成你们的战术了？正好迎接世乒赛，新发型新气象。”  
“……直通还没打呢，你想的倒是远。”

远？不远。毕竟奥运年，世乒赛挪进了正月，直通赛就要更提前。不过奥运年的世乒团体赛直通，除了难度保持稳定，重要性和关注度其实是比不上奇数年的。  
唯一值得期待的就是每年不重样的赛制。不过，真的会有人期待么？  
陈小杀还是挺跃跃欲试的，攥着拍子的手汗出如浆。  
“紧张吗？”  
“紧张啊！这是我第一次打直通！”  
“……你已经金鱼脑子到前两年的事儿都不记得了吗？”  
“那不一样。”  
当然不一样，退一万步说，这才是第一个，真正拥有改变命运能力的机会。

***********************************

说是全队直通其实从来也没全员参加过。二三十口子人呢挨个比一遍，打的人不累看的都要累死了。参加直通吉隆坡的只是目前队内积分排名前十的十个人：大循环，九局五胜制，积分和局分排名第一出线。  
“就？！一？！个？！”  
陈玘的直通战绩，是连粉丝都无法为其挽尊的存在。陈小杀占了技改的便宜，前两年虽然成绩不计入排行，数字倒比之前好看。  
“那我就不客气地拿走了，先谢过各位，承让承让。”许昕意气风发，“我是谁啊，直通小王子，人称许通是也~”  
陈小杀接口：“许通？不把你打成许痛，你就不知道花儿为什么这样红。”  
“许痛？哪个痛？”周雨捧哏。  
“当然是‘通则不痛，痛则不通’的痛！”  
“哈哈哈玘哥你不用给他颜色，许瞎子他本来就不知道花儿为什么这样红。”方博爆笑。  
许昕非常不满：“喂你们讲不讲科学，我只是近视，又不是色盲！”

江左相声社在每日一怼中调整着心态，来观战的几位退役队员现役教练却没有那么轻松。  
吴敬平可算松了一口气：“你们再不来，我就得把自己劈成四份了。正好一人一个，大力控制一下许昕让他别玩过头；皓子把你的包给我检查一下，不许给小胖带零食；马琳你带的那个正好相反，虽说主流力量型也不是非要人人都这么打，太瘦了也吃亏啊。”  
“他们两家应该易子而教……不，易子而喂。”王励勤一本正经地说。  
“小胖哪里胖？小胖不胖。”王皓条件反射地回答。  
“啧啧，这话听着老熟悉了。天道循环啊~”  
“您给玘子当场外？我咋突然有点虚……”  
“虚？我又盯不了几年，明年你俩也攒够基层经历能竞聘回来了，到时候小胖有你、高远有马琳，许昕直板不管跟你俩谁都是好的，唯独陈玘……去年家门口多好的机会，可惜啊。”

“玘子，过来。”循环赛前一天照例是适应场地，吴敬平便当了一把甩手掌柜，看时间快结束了才冲陈小杀招招手，“试了一下午，感觉出球台有什么不同了么？”  
“滑！不知道怎么弄得，都快能当镜子了。”  
“对，这球台打过蜡，为了加大对球的控制和弹跳。再加上这次的赛制，九局五胜拉长战线，可以说就是给你增加困难的。”  
陈小杀做了个鬼脸，脸皱得像刚被王皓塞进半个青橘子：“手感我是没马哥那么逆天，体力倒是不缺的。顺风球，戒骄戒躁，逆风球，不屈不挠，您放心，我现在以修真的标准要求自己，心如止水，五蕴皆空。”  
吴敬平顺水推舟：“那正好，这两天吃素吧。”  
“啊？！别别别，别啊……我们作为食物链顶端的人为，为什么要啃菜叶子？”  
因为逗你好玩。  
“这些年来，直通赛都是对运动员心理素质和自我调节能力的极大考验。场边教练不是万能的。”  
“但没有教练是万万不能的。”陈小杀顺畅地接口，被吴敬平瞪了一眼。  
“所以……”  
“所以？”  
“所以留个问题你抽空思考一下。国家队这些教练，算上马琳王皓，我今年退休以后你倾向于让谁继续带你？”

从赛果来看，陈小杀绝对是严肃认真地思考过了这个问题，拎起拍子火力全开，跟吃了枪药一样，一球球砸得地动山摇，前两天基本没给吴敬平叫暂停的机会。

直通第三日，终于轮到江左盟内部的直横大对决。  
许昕还是挺欣慰地：“总算又能和哥爆一爆了。”说着不自觉地揉了揉脸。  
“戴个面具吧。”周雨建议。  
“戴个头盔，考虑到今天情况特殊，我可以借你个钢铁侠的。”马龙说。  
“我觉得需要防弹衣。”昨天才因为判断失误跑动不及把自己送到了陈小杀球路上的梁靖崑也下意识地揉了揉肚子。  
“……你们够了啊，我哥哪有那么残暴。”许昕目瞪口呆。  
陈小杀前两日的对手们一起对着许昕点头，心有戚戚：“没错，就是这么残暴！两天打坏三个球！前两年的温和版杀神肯定是假玘哥！”  
“……什么假期？”去热身的陈小杀掐着时间赶回来，正听到话尾，“打完直通不是立刻龙岗集训？还能放假？”  
“没什么。哥啊，看在同为江左盟的份上，求手下留情。”  
陈小杀用球拍轻轻敲敲许昕的后颈，“大蟒缠人我还是知道的……打蛇打七寸，要么赢，要么死。”  
许昕莫名觉得一股凉气沿着后脊梁骨窜起，在众人同情的目光中激凌凌打了个冷战。

同样对抗着左手魔咒，同样都有不可不胜的理由，这一台比赛除了有最多的围观群众，也被选为了转播对象。

“电视机前的观众朋友好，现在直播的是‘直通吉隆坡’循环赛的第三日第一场，A台陈玘对许昕的比赛，我是本场解说刘国梁。  
这两个人的对决相当具有代表性，也非常有可看性。许昕是大家非常熟悉的老队员了，作为一个直板，他反而擅长中远台回球，多板对拉，非常具有观赏性。大家都知道他的绰号是大蟒，粘性强，缠上了伺机发力，你很难在相持中摆脱他，也很难击破他的防守。许昕前三板没有那么凶，作为直板来讲没有马琳犀利，但反拉是特长，对球的落点把握精准。  
陈玘打球特别好看，击球干脆动作漂亮有爆发力，他录过一套基础教学视频，现在网上点击率还很高，无论内行看门道还是外行看，现在他们叫什么，小鲜肉？都是可以的。陈玘的前三板和发球都相当出色，前几年对球的理解还不太行，这两年好像突然开窍了，处理球的水平有所提高。  
单纯从打球的风格而言，感觉陈玘才是个年轻队员……好吧他现在就是个年轻队员。  
之前陈玘打球太冲太凶，没有防守，只会一板比一板重，所以他的稳定性只在前两局，中盘和后几局都不好说。打球就像武功，武功分刚猛和阴柔两种路子，但并不是说刚猛就是一味发力，要能发能收，发七分留三分，乃至发九分留一分，这样能让对手摸不准你的路数，也有更多自我调整的空间。现在的陈玘处理球分寸把握的比以前好，而且仍然很果断不拖泥带水，还是他杀神的风格。  
……  
陈玘2-0领先，但陈玘的球迷先别急着高兴。  
陈玘打的主意就是‘一力降十会’，再套一句小说里的话是‘天下武功，唯快不破’，和许昕打他不能拖，拖下去肯定没戏，拼经验拼手感都不行。用高质量的回球直接突破许昕的反手弱点。在这次直通中许昕是唯一一个直板选手，近年器材改革后直板渐渐处于劣势，然而他的胜率是排第一的，说明许昕很会动脑子，手感也好。  
……  
陈玘失误了，11-11.敢于发力是陈玘的优点，他紧张的时候绝对不会回球软弱无力而是更快更狠，但这就容易失误，而且他没耐心，看，又要扔拍子了吧……  
哟竟然收住了。快回放一下看看是不是我眼花。  
陈玘真是长大了。搁从前这个拍子肯定得飞，今天竟然只抛了个花式。  
……  
陈玘发球。发球一定是要是骗，球是活的，是软的，骗过对方眼睛，让对方接的特别难受，怎么接也接不好，就算成功了。这个球就发的不错，正发在板边。  
……  
比分追成3-3，许昕的肩膀看起来有点反应。  
目前许昕和陈玘都在吴敬平指导的组里，为表公平，两个人都没有教练坐场外，心态的掌控节奏的把握都靠运动员自己。现在陈玘自己叫了个暂停，看起来是被对手缠烦了，你看他一直在踱步，摇头晃脑，念念叨叨，七情上脸，明显毛没捋顺。他这样的运动员，一旦捋顺了对上点儿，就有戏。  
这个暂停叫的许昕措手不及，刚才领先的是陈玘，但陈玘自己打断自己的攻势，也给了他一个意想不到的喘息的机会。  
……  
陈玘这局三个正手失误。现在11分容不得失误，你稍微失误几个，一局就结束了。许昕的应变能力还是不错的。  
场上比分4-4.前面感觉大势已去，这会儿陈玘似乎又想明白了，还行，这会儿还不算晚。  
这两个人一个左手直板，一个左手横板，基本算是目前世界左手最高水平的直横对决。许昕是目前第一也是唯一的左手单打世界冠军，也当过世界排名第一，陈玘一直觉得自己不是世界第一，但他想在中国当世界第一左手，这条路很难走，不知道他能走到哪里。  
……  
机会球，今天的幸运之神看样子很偏心。  
赛点。  
许昕竟然用了一个倒地爆冲。  
不，这个技术并没有难度，但是用的时机……陈玘得分，许昕还没来得及起身。  
‘直通吉隆坡’循环赛的第三日第一场比赛结束，A台陈玘5-4许昕，打破了对方的不败金身。感谢大家的收看。”

***********************************

直拍独苗许昕最终以八胜一负总排名第一率先获得马来西亚吉隆坡世乒赛团体赛参赛资格，陈小杀七胜二负，又增加了了一笔直通失败的记录，闷闷不乐了好两天。  
只是逃避不是解决问题的方式，该面对的终究还要面对。吴敬平等了几天，终于等到陈小杀主动来找他。  
“我这次又没打出来，让您失望了。所以……您选哪个教练我都没意见。我没关系的。”  
“……。”  
陈小杀敢用PSP发誓，吴敬平看他的眼神充满了对智商不足者的同情：“谁失望？你这次成绩不错，比我预计的还好一点。原以为你拼不下许昕，他也是背水一战，再容不得任何失败了。”  
“哈？”陈小杀一脸懵逼，“我本来想，要是能侥，侥幸直通成功，还能对您说我是有进步的，请您别退休，再带带我……”  
“瓜皮。  
按岁数我14年就该退休了，最多撑到你俩师兄回来当教练，返聘到期前不单单是你，我现在带着的许昕小胖林高远，都要安排好接下去的主管教练，这样训练理念和体系才有延续性，不至于突然改方法改废了。可别人的都现成，你呢？”  
陈小杀想想看过的那些视频，也有些发愁，迟疑地说：“我哪懂这个啊……但我觉得我的技术体系和‘他’都快完全不一样了，所以……以前走不通的路子，现在也未必不能走？”  
吴敬平倒有些意外：“一般人都会先划掉已知的错误选项吧。”  
“所以我不是一般人呀~”陈小杀嬉皮笑脸。  
“收收，收收，天天就看你和许昕欢天喜地，嘻嘻哈哈。所以呢？”  
“所以我选择马俊峰指导。无论什么时候，马指导看起来脾气都不错~”  
吴敬平冷笑着戳破他的幻想：“想得美，那时候是成熟的老队员和新入队的指导，现在你一个小毛孩么，哼哼，就算他好说话，明年王皓和马琳至少有一个能竞聘回来，总有人替我管你。”

尽管没能直通成功，在集训时努力表现顺便去德国公开赛刷了刷存在感的陈小杀还是挤进了团体赛的大名单。  
问：从五个人中选择三人上场比赛，一共有多少种组合方式？  
答：C(5,3)=5×4×3/3×2×1=10  
多好，正巧在扳手指用穷举法解决的范畴内。  
问：世锦团体赛要想拿到冠军，一共要打多少场？  
答：七场。  
够不够每天换一个组合呢？  
当然够。  
绝对主力的成绩代表人才储备的精度，板凳队员的水平，才是人才储备的厚度。而国乒的厚度嘛，大概也就和主教练的腰围差不多吧。一行人带着两座奖杯出发，又带着两座奖杯和全胜战绩回国，平平常常，一如既往。  
然而八卦，总是发酵在意想不到的地方。

国乒最著名的手机依赖症患者，一个陈玘，一个张继科。走到哪儿，拿到哪儿，缠缠绵绵到天涯。  
但两人有着本质的区别：张继科看了也就看了，一般不发散也不深入；而陈玘是非常乐意与亲朋好友分享快乐的。  
刚打完比赛总是有两天修整时间，见陈小杀已经放弃在微博上艾特而是直接举着手机要给他分享，马龙就知道，陈玘的笑穴绝对又被戳到了。  
“龙队，你的称号又升级啦~”  
“龙队能升成啥？龙指？早了点吧。”  
陈小杀一本正经地对许昕说：“大蟒，我发现你这么多年都没，没进步啊。你看龙队，11年是帝国的破坏龙，现在已经是地表最强六边形战士了。你呢，你连个称号都没有。”  
“……等等你说慢点？啥六边形？”  
“喏，日本人做的战力图，六边形的。”  
许昕翻了个白眼：“不稀罕，他们能起出什么来，帝国的黄金蟒吗，那还不如没有呢。老张是什么，帝国的藏獒？”  
“帝国的绝凶虎！”  
“噗，都快睡着了还绝凶虎呢……日本人能不能实事求是一点。”  
“我觉得皓子那帝国的至宝就挺实事求是的。”  
“帝国的至宝？国宝？那不就是熊猫？哎你别说，当年的皓哥不好说，现在的皓哥，还真挺像的哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“许昕你不要则样，自己没有就笑话别人。虽然我也觉得挺可乐的，噗”  
“就是，万一你是帝国的小青或者白娘子，我看你还笑不笑得出来。”  
许昕打了个哆嗦：“白娘子，恶……玘哥你也别笑太早，按照这规律，你十之八九是帝国的小猴子，上房揭瓦。”  
“喂，就算不承认杀神，那我也得是帝国的齐天大圣！”  
“是啊，终究翻不出刘总的五指山。”

陈小杀每年都特别想逃避体检，因为他的待查项目永远比别人多。项目多就要排更长的队等更长的时间排队的地方还不一定能充电。  
“带个充电宝。”同病相怜的张继科建议。  
“充电宝？没有啊，买不起呀。”陈小杀一脸生无可恋，“其实是充电宝太多了。有时候，买了充电宝以后吧就不记得带。有时候你都懒得给充电宝充电你想吧，往哪儿一放哎呀好沉，烦死了，然后就不知道丢哪儿了。不如带个充电器。”  
“那就借用别人的。”张继科抻出兜里看造型就知道不是他的充电宝给陈小杀看。  
“马龙的电就不是电是吗？” 

***********************************

有过前两年的沉寂，当吴敬平遗憾地通知他最终没有进入奥运名单时，陈小杀还能懂事地安慰回去：“毕竟没有大赛经验嘛，想想也不可能让我上的。正好，省得跑西亚公开赛刷分，资格赛也不用去，放假喽~~~”  
“放假？”  
陈小杀一抱头：“我知道了！现在就去练反手多球！”一溜烟跑走，只给吴敬平留下一个背影。  
吴敬平摇头叹气：“谁跟你说没上正赛名单就不用去公开赛的……没有P卡还有陪练呢。这小子，还得紧紧弦儿。”

如果陈小杀好好读过书呢，就会用“文武之道一张一弛”回敬教练，毕竟弓弦不能一直绷紧在弓上，会缩短使用寿命。然而他有徜徉在知识海洋中的耐心吗？  
没有。

时隔两个月，某站游戏区的主播杀神同学终于再次出现。  
“终于放假了！”  
“对对对出国了。没玩，工作呢玩什么玩。”  
“背景换了？背景没换啊？哦今儿回家了，之前是在宿舍。”  
“对一般都住宿舍，但宿舍没家舒服啊。偷偷煮个火锅，呯呯呯，楼上的闻着味下来抢夜宵了，都是打篮球的，一米九大个儿，你给不给？给吧自己没得吃，不给吧打不过。”  
“说要给我寄零食的朋友，谢谢啊，心领了。我过两天就得去厦门出差，翩翩起舞的一个月又要开始喽！”  
“今天不带人。带他们太累了……”  
“为什么不用YY？偶尔用，可他们老封我麦。”  
“问流氓家族？都忙呢，不过这两天没准也会上线。25号以后要再见到他们的号，肯定是代练。”  
“对，打得好的是代练，打得不好的是本人。见到他们就抓住先干一架，验明正身。”  
“想抓我？行，只要你们有，有本事在游戏里偶遇我。”  
“上次那个机会啊……没抓住。”  
“有一些机会你能抓住就抓住了，有一些机会不是你的就不是你的。”  
“谢谢鼓励，不会放弃。如果一个男人没有梦想，那不就是一条咸鱼！”  
“对了我妈前两天微信里说捡了只猫，巨像我，尤其是吃起鱼来的动作一模一样。现在她天天在朋友圈发猫，这是亲妈啊朋友们！”  
“走别人的路让别人无路可走？对，有路一直走，没路开导航。真到无路可走，我也要开辟一条创新之路！”  
“什么写思想汇报的套路！”  
“有人给我安利阴阳师，我说这不是小日本儿的东西吗，不玩，他告诉我是网易的，真的吗？”  
“好吧等开服了我去看看。妖魔鬼怪我们中国也有啊，为什么要做小日本儿的？”  
“说中国的妖魔鬼怪都在谈恋爱？没错，漂亮！你很有想法。”

“快十二点啦玘子走啊上我家吃饭去！”王皓好奇的凑过来，“你又在打什么游戏？哟，蓝衣服，二哥幸运色。你干嘛不选红的？”  
陈小杀吓了一跳，一把把他的大头推出摄像范围：“走路没声是要吓死谁，喂你怎么进来的？！”  
“钥匙是你给我的好吗……有点良心，你这房子要不是我替你请人打扫照看你能过来就有热水喝零食吃干净衣服铺盖用？连电都早给掐了，没wifi，闷死你。好啦别玩了跟我上去吃饭。”  
“我刚玩半小时！”  
“一日三餐饮食要规律，我要是不下来揪你你是不是打算吃个巧克力就对付了？”王皓顺手把他笔记本一合，人直接拖走。  
“喂喂喂你好歹让我把游戏退了啊！”

眼看着一个大头突然出现又离开，直播间里疯狂刷屏。  
“刚那个黑胖子有点眼熟”  
“居然连家里钥匙都有，亲戚？”  
“反正我不会把家门钥匙给外人的”  
“是真有点眼熟……woc，那是王皓吧！比四年前黑了起码三个号！”  
“王皓是谁？求解”  
“奥运三亚那个，我以前看他采访真是白长了一张帅脸，闷得要死，私下里这也挺好玩的啊”  
“说起来今年又是奥运年，听这意思小哥哥也是打乒乓球的？被乒乓球耽误的游戏主播”  
“刚那人是不是喊了小哥哥的名字？起？启？企？绮？我去翻翻国乒名单”  
“找到一个周启豪，是这个吗？”  
“不是吧，小哥哥虽然说自己能玩二刀流但是个左撇子啊，操作也能看出来”  
“左手？百度了一下，男乒在役的左手里许昕周雨尚坤陈妃林高远于子洋王楚钦，也没有qi这个音啊”  
“楼上的，陈妃什么鬼！”  
“我觉得小哥哥打游戏这么好打球肯定也特别好【逻辑无误。】所以跑去总局看世乒赛的出征新闻，结果看到一个陈口？[笑哭]”  
“结合这两条，我把qi里带己的都选了一遍，陈玘陈杞陈屺，结果，每个都能搜出来乒乓球相关[继续笑哭]”  
“不管是谁，我都觉得，围观到了史上最无厘头的掉马现场……”  
“+1”  
“+2”  
“+10086”  
“+身份证号”

***********************************

四海承平，赛场即是战场。  
陈玘的第四次奥运会之旅，终于要开始了。

赛前没录誓师视频，大概是觉得总局和中心领导看了视频只能更揪心。倒是许昕喊了一嗓子：“遇神杀神！遇谁杀谁！一个字，干！”然后就觉得腰眼被戳了一下。  
许昕吓得180°转头差点把脖子扭了：“哥，哥，哥，哥你干嘛？”  
陈小杀挑着眉毛斜着眼睛瞪他：“你要干谁？”

除了樊振东，马龙许昕张继科都是去过伦敦的。当时觉得伦敦奥运村比起北京，简直艰苦得不像一个时代，结果这次在里约大家才知道，下限就是用来打破的。  
看着群里樊振东发过来的视频和照片，奥运村外住着虽不宽阔舒适好歹功能齐全的酒店的陈小杀笑得在床上打滚，大爆手速回过去：“恭喜你们即将点亮家装技能树！”  
樊振东沉默了几分钟，回复：“那也不能徒手接电线啊……昕哥倒是和科哥在徒手装浴帘。额，又掉了……”  
陈小杀发过去一串儿emoji，从微笑到大笑到笑出眼泪。  
樊振东这次秒回：“仨哥让我跟你说：你行你上啊！”  
“你告诉他们：老话说的好，浴帘塌了，有高个子接着！”

虽然近几年中国的乒乓球是很强，但也远没到败尽英雄、天下无一抗手的境界。真要“生平求一敌手而不可得”，恐怕也是运动员的悲哀。  
赛场分等级，但胜负不分级别。赢下来的任何一场比赛，背后都是辛苦练习的汗水；丢掉的任何一分，也不会可能像吃瓜群众们嘻嘻哈哈地说是“让”或“送”那么轻易。  
好好赢，别玩耍。

男单决赛大约是奥运赛场上唯一一场不包含国家意义的比赛，因为球台两边，都是中国人。  
临上场前马龙丢给陈小杀一个mp3：“帮我收着。”  
Mp3款式陈旧不过保护的蛮好，出于对电子产品的热爱（以及对龙队歌单的好奇），陈小杀打开了mp3.  
停在一半的音乐继续播放：  
“Until you come and sit awhile with me.  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. ”

个人赛告一段落，陪练的任务基本完成，被派出去“观察敌情”的陈小杀却百无聊赖，架好摄像机便在里约凄惨的网络环境下，坚持不懈地刷开了微博。  
晚间球队集合时，大家都觉得这孩子疯了。  
先是莫名其妙地看到总教练就傻乐，乐就乐吧看到主教练你也笑。还神神叨叨地问张继科：“你眼中的世界是什么样子？”  
“……这么哲学的问题……可你应该问许昕吧？”  
吴敬平没来国乒少一大厨，厨艺仅限于鸡蛋全席的总教练煮泡面煮得焦头烂额：“别理他，直接收手机，肯定是又在网上看什么了。”  
三个175+对上一个172，结果毫无悬念。  
“没想到，还挺火。”刘总对于自己变成了“不懂桌球的胖子”非常淡然，“陈玘你在网上玩的那个直播，挺多人看的吧。”  
“师，师父我就是播，播着玩，跟人聊天，没露过脸。”  
“没要管你，就是想难得大众对乒乓球又有了点兴趣，那么，如果你们去直播比赛，或者直播讲解一些规则啊技术啊，是不是能更有效的宣传乒乓运动？”

***********************************

为了三创大业，退役的都借奥运东风，该解说的去解说、该上综艺的去综艺，努力做推广，更别说现役队员。主力们出国征战，留在国内的也不能闲着。  
里约的各位还在讨论传统媒体之外的交流途径的时候，他们不知道，自己已经被卖了。

圆领衫大裤衩只差一双拖鞋就是标准遛弯大爷的装备的方博正襟危坐死瞪着手机镜头，深恨自己糊里糊涂答应与企鹅家配合做节目时怎么没做好思想和物质准备，就算不化妆——“嘁，我是汉子又不是妹子”——至少也要西服领带表现出（其实并没有的）宽肩窄腰大长腿嘛！  
工作人员善解人意地安慰：“以前没玩过手机直播吧？对着镜头随便说就行，弹幕看不清我们有人帮忙整理问题，别紧张，要的就是你们最日常的状态。”  
“……”  
“说话呀。”  
“弹幕都没人问问题我说不出来啊！”  
年轻人接受新鲜事物的速度毕竟还是快，十几分钟后在工作人员的引导下方博已经自如地爆起了料，从训练趣事到日常生活，只不过他对什么能说、什么不能说的判断明显有失误，诸如“刘国梁大约一米六”“许昕瞎子打球凭感觉”之类，简直是用生命在直播。  
现在这时代人民群众对运动员的关注度早就不局限于业务水平了，成绩外表性格经历，越与众不同越好。以前是没机会近距离接触，现在有条件了，问题五花八门堪比相亲，就是没有问技术的。  
方博也在努力从对队友感情生活的八卦中找点正常的问题，突然瞄到有人问他打不打游戏，马上来了精神，拳头一挥一脸骄傲：“我英雄联盟是钻石，挺猛的吧。哪天有机会了，我直播给你们看看，我可是恕瑞玛第一盖伦。”  
“哎？不信？给你们看我账号，ID流氓抠脚，你们自己查。”  
旁边的工作人员偷笑，双重意义上的队友在镜头外作势要与他拼个你死我活，方博还不当回事：“ID是跟着他们一起玩起的家族ID，一串儿同样的名字看着有气势。”  
开始时弹幕里只是一个两个，然后是整齐的一片：  
“流氓抠脚，你这么说，对得起带你上段帮你开黑的暗夜骑士吗？”  
方博目瞪口呆：“你们怎么什么都知道啊？？？！！！”  
弹幕换了一句话刷屏：“因为看了你被砍的全程直播带解说啊~”  
工作人员插话：“‘暗夜骑士’是你朋友？”  
“也是国家队的队友，陈玘，这次也去里约了。”被扒皮的恕瑞玛第一盖伦垂头丧气：“我知道玘哥有球迷，没想到他打游戏都有粉丝，哎你们别唬我，真有人看到了？”  
弹幕：“没事，不多，杀神直播一般也就万儿八千在线的吧~”  
“……连杀神都知道？你们杀了我算了……”

让我们恭喜方博小同志，他打开了国乒直播时代的新篇章，也确立了一种直播风格：“怼”。虽然代价是被之后所有人以彼之道，还施彼身。

后奥运时代，冠军们还在四处奔波，远离视线焦点的吃瓜群众如陈小杀，已经舒舒服服回到家中享受难得的奥运假期了。  
打开久违的游戏界面，准备顺便直播过过嘴瘾的陈小杀被暴涨的私信卡了机，难得吓磕巴了。  
“你你你们怎么猜到的？”  
“方博爆的？怼遍国乒？行改天找他练练。”  
“比打球还是比打游戏？这个……我是无所谓，我怕他输得怀疑人生。”  
“他已经跑路了？可惜啊这么年轻就跑路了……”  
“方博说我擅长养猪？怎么可能，我要是擅长养猪，他能皱巴巴一脸褶子？”  
“刘国梁，帝国怼王？这名字非常恰当哈哈哈，应该说帝国斗牛士。帝国的怼牛士，怼世天尊，哈哈。怒怼天尊，你们外号起的收敛点儿啊，别明天轮到我的微博被怼了。”  
“怼龙队？怼龙队人家威信何在，不能瞎怼……”  
“怼许昕？许昕嘴唇太厚，不敢怼，一会儿给我吞了。”  
“怼方博？那随口就来啊，方博身上漏洞太多。”  
“跑路？我不用跑路，我在南通呢，我老家，主场，罩得住。”  
“露脸？现在真不行……我这是自己直播着玩，乒羽中心和别家签了约的。”  
“我长什么样你们百度一下不就知道了吗？”  
“百度不知道关键词？名字啊！哦不知道是哪个字……王字边加一个自己的己。”  
“为什么赶这个点儿直播啊？当然是因为这个点儿午夜DJ都在睡觉、美食主播都吃撑了嘛。我正好没事就直播直播，多难得放个假啊！！！”  
“想看我家猫啊？在呢，哎猫露脸应该没关系吧？Tiger呢？过来过来。”  
“不是泰戈尔是Tiger，它的条纹看着像老虎。我又不是诗人，张继科才是。”  
陈小杀把Tiger捞起来搁肚子上面对镜头：“我妈非说它长得像我，”抓起Tiger肉垫晃晃：“来和大家打个招呼~打个招呼，快，赶紧的~”  
Tiger生无可恋地喵了一声，群众纷纷表示在一只猫的脸上看到了高冷和包容。  
“你看你看你看，hello大家好~是啊，美短、折耳。为什么是小尖下巴？这我哪知道！”  
“猫乖吗？乖？可皮了，今天揍了它一顿。真爱往外跑，差点儿跑丢了，把我气的一顿暴打。三天不打上房揭瓦，是不是啊？你告诉大家是不是啊？你告诉大家，你告诉大家！”  
“我脾气火爆？你从哪里感觉我脾气火爆的？”  
“明天准备去给它买，买那个绳子，栓狗的绳子，省得牵出去遛个弯就跑的不见影。而且到处磨爪子也就算了，你说对着实木家具磨爪子，指甲都劈了，它是不是傻？”  
Tiger嗷了一声蹦下去，陈小杀转镜头对着它，顺手扔过去一个乒乓球，被Tiger一爪拍开。  
“看看生气了，肯定记恨我今天揍它呢，不跟我玩了。好吧白白。”  
“怎么不直播打游戏了？都被你们认出来了还怎么直播游戏啊，没有一点儿积极影响。”  
“不打游戏干什么？看电视剧啊，老九门，快结局了吧？”  
“不好好训练看什么电视？大哥，放假呢，偶尔也让我歇歇行吗！说起来企鹅那边全队签约每人直播几次，我都不知道播啥。他们都播啥了谁跟我说说？”  
“直播揍方博？这个可以有啊，我到时喊上许昕，喊上一班人，一起揍他。”  
“就聊天？行吧，聊天一小时磕巴一小时，就俩小时了。”  
“我直播啥你都看？谢谢了。你们想看日常训练吗，我去问问领导。如果直播比赛训练，你们会去看吗？”  
“我直播当然我就不能打了呀，不然谁举手机？”  
“比心？龙队不是比了吗？”  
“我下了拜拜，谢谢大家来看我直播。”

***********************************

一个被乒乓球耽误的游戏主播转型宠物博主，直播撸猫，一炮而红。  
——好像哪里不对？

鉴于陈小杀是“有直播经验、会使用app、擅长与人交流”的老队员，非常心大的企鹅没有像给方博安排工作人员指引一样也给他安排几个人，而是由他自己决定时间和地点。结果陈小杀的第一次正经直播，观众们被迫从一个奇葩的角度欣赏了一小时他的剑眉星目，和鼻孔。  
——这孩子趴在训练场边上，充分利用了做理疗的时间。

“Hello哈罗，我是乒乓球运动员陈玘。有看过我直播的吗？”陈小杀让手机镜头对着场内，伸出爪子在镜头前晃啊晃：“我在这儿，我在这儿。”  
“什么比赛？没什么比赛。这就我们队训练，看到秦老师没？马上全锦赛要开始了嘛，我请秦老师过来给我们队队员指导指导，正好让他也选选苗子嘛。”  
“秦老师帅？当然帅，拍过戏的，就是有白头发了。改天带他染个头发去吧，头发太白了，我的天哪，太白金星啊这是。”  
“我来直播秦老师，不要让别人以为秦老师回江苏是来玩的，人家是来工作的！我要来告诉他们一下，不是回来玩的，就是来工作的！秦老师难得回一趟江苏，你说不让他过来指导指导，亏了哈。这叫有限的资源最大化的使用，哈哈哈，回来三天让他产生三年的效果，那就OK啦~”  
“秦老师的反手，挺能推的吧。这动作跟我比差点吧？他那个反手动作是跟他那个直板推挡动作一样的，哈哈，我、我可以黑他一会儿，哈哈。”  
“不许黑秦老师？好吧不黑他。”  
“对面那哥们没停顿你知道吧，得有点停顿啊！脚底下找位置！盯住球，球的弧线一有点不对就要调整步法。”  
“盯住，集中，注意节奏。嗯眼神不好不能打乒乓球？不一定啊，你们看许昕。”  
“许昕只能再奔四年啦，他得完善前三板！从这次比赛就能看出关键时刻前三板的重要性，在当今乒乓球技术简化，战术意识强化的发展道路上一定不能丢！”  
“变相夸自己？难道我不是在陈述事实吗？”  
“我的发球啊？一般人不太能防得住吧。”  
“枯燥？对啊，训练其实很枯燥。我们每天就是这样训练，教练和队员，都很枯燥，都得坚持。”  
“要看我啊？哦对。”陈小杀切换了一下摄像头，围观群众猝不及防，看到了一条摊在床上的杀神。  
“为什么趴着？我累了，腰有点疼，刚比完中公，虽然把他们都打伤了，但我也有点累。”  
“嗯双打卫冕了，单打打不过小胖……哎，双打搭档不一样不能算卫冕吧？”  
“对比出小腰？秦老师当然是，秦老师当然小蛮腰啦，我跟他比差点。”  
“我跟Tiger长得像？喂怎么说话呢！顶多tiger长得像我好吧？！”  
“为什么隔了这么长时间才直播？忙啊，要么比赛，没比赛就一天三练。”  
“接下来的计划啊？这不刚回南京咯！准备准备去鞍山咯！互相伤害的日子要开始咯！”  
“鞍山打比赛做好了输的准备，反正我们也没赢过。哦我这么说杰哥会哭啊……哭呗，让他说我梨花头！”  
“梨花头什么玩意儿？谁说的问谁去！”  
“你的头发像狗啃的？哎我头发挺齐的吧，狗能啃这么齐？不应该啊……”  
“又要比心？天天比心？没事比什么比啊，就一颗心不能乱送。”  
“到鞍山可以吃鸽子，那里的熏鸽子真不错，让马龙请客。”  
“请龙队？为什么得我请客啊为什么不是他请客啊，他比我有钱，刚拿了奥运冠军，现在多有钱啊。”

***********************************

单明杰想哭吗？  
没工夫。  
当然，如果能来个人把他边上这个话唠拎走，还他一个安静的思考环境，那就更好了╮(╯▽╰)╭  
明年就是全运会，论江苏男队的纸面实力，想进八强除了三分天注定七分靠打拼，还得十分命硬。他手中最强的也是唯一的SSR是陈玘，那么这张牌怎么用，可大有讲究。

陈小杀打完比赛又没人陪聊，想起还背负有直播任务，拿出手机兢兢业业开始干活。  
“是啊现在是在全锦赛的赛场上。”  
“团体赛，我那局打完了，现在是我的队友在比赛。”  
“分不出是谁？发型都一样？那就对了，江苏队队员发型是以我为模板的，不能比我头发长。”  
“我剃板寸他们怎么办？板寸或光头，还是有的选择啊。”  
“我都不知道镜头该冲哪边了，张继科马龙小胖同时在场上，星光熠熠啊！你们想看哪张台？”  
“想看我吃冰棍？比赛呢，严肃点。”  
“吃冰棍上热搜了？我忽然觉得那个三块钱的冰棍儿威力好大……这也能上热搜！我下次吃冰棍儿是不是得躲起来吃？”  
“为什么吃冰棍能上热搜啊？怎么也应该是搜比分吧？都知道比分？你们都在看直播吗？”  
“啥？你们已经看了一下午我的后脑勺？”陈小杀立刻转身，果然看到好几个姑娘一边拼命冲他招手一边努力保持着另一只手中镜头的稳定。  
“这大下午的你们都不用上班上课吗？”  
姑娘们喊回去：“大学可以请假，哎小心！”  
被抽飞的乒乓球弹向场外，正冲陈小杀的方向。  
陈小杀半转身顺手把球拍回去：“哟张继科打完了，下场了，往这边走了，哎继科继科！”  
众目睽睽之下，陈小杀又掏出一个手机：“来再帮我抽个卡！邱老师都能抽酒吞了，你至少也得来个SSR吧。”  
张继科随手划了一下，看都不看就抛还给他，挥挥手撤了。  
“真男人，从不回头看爆炸……啥，犬神？怎么又是犬神！”

奥运给乒乓球带来的热度不仅仅体现在成都公开赛的一票难求、全锦赛初现端倪的应援文化，连乒超赛场都出现了久未有过的上座率和加油声。类似的关注度四年前曾经出现过一次，四年后卷土重来，关注的焦点依然是打球的人。  
十一月中陈小杀向俱乐部请了假，会同周雨领衔出战奥地利公开赛和瑞典公开赛，带着一群比现在的他更小、更缺乏大赛经验的队员。  
在七千公里外的异国土地上，看到熟悉的旗帜听到熟悉的声音，确实会奇迹般的心安。

我会很怕，怕失去现在所有的，怕一切归零。但是现在不怕了  
这一年我确确实实习惯了这里所有的生活。安全感是这一年才有的。  
我现在不怕失去，我知道我可以失去，这才是重点。  
不过是，从头再来。

附注：  
1、陈玘玩的游戏我都没玩过，所以只好劳他玩一下我基友玩过的游戏……  
2、夜跑服装都带反光带，为了安全。特别喜欢某套用荧光材料画骨架的。  
3、查时间线二王一马去的是深圳封闭训练，直通去没去不知道，就当他们去了吧orz  
4、解说抄了一点鹿特丹文字repo，最近资料太多还没拉片拉到这里，待修  
5、“有一些机会你能抓住就抓住了，有一些机会不是你的就不是你的。”其实是另一位陈先生说的，不是这位陈先生说的  
7、我不是作者，我只是玘哥直播语录的搬运工- -  
8、乒超俱乐部的各种转让归属玘哥自己都搞不清楚，既然2016年乒超联赛还有一个“江苏中超电缆·利永”俱乐部，就当他在这个俱乐部吧……正好里面还有个江苏的孙闻。  
9、依然是另一位陈先生说的，不是这位陈先生说的。


	10. 章九   辛苦最怜天上月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2010

2010年的开端，平淡，寻常，一如既往。  
刚刚度过假期的国乒队员，依然人人红光满面团团圆圆，彰显着人民生活安定富足；归队重建的第一件事，也依然是挨个上秤检验“每逢佳节胖三斤”这句俗谚的真理性；教练组照例指着理想体重表强调一遍“冬训后减不下去，多一两罚一千”；而唯一敢硬怼主教练的省队教练——王涛——终于看不下去刘国梁浪费一刀纸就为把网友关于体重的评论贴到王皓眼前的行为，专程飞到厦门基地去拍了桌子：“你比我都胖了！好意思训咱家皓子吗！”  
“他是八一的也不能81啊！不是61！也不是71！81公斤！”  
“胖点怎么了！我在役时就这么胖也没耽误啊！之前你逼他减肥，减得都没力气打球就好了？！”  
……  
……  
台上老师讲着忠孝节义，台下一把年纪了还要听课的队员小和尚念经有口无心。  
陈玘翻书翻得哗哗响，王皓小声抱怨：“耽误你读书的肯定不是兴趣和智商，绝对是这坐不住的多动症！”  
“我爱学习，但学习不爱我啊~”陈玘振振有词，突然戳戳他，指着某一段示意他看。  
王皓扫了一眼，愤愤地杵过去一肘子。  
论语正翻到了学而篇，子曾经曰过，君子不重则不威。

“对了，上次商量的事儿，你回去传达给上面了没？”  
“当然。”  
“怎么说？”  
陈玘右手撑着下巴挡住嘴，王皓会意地靠过来：“王指这两天就过来谈了。应该是只有全锦全运过去，乒超我还算江苏的。”  
王皓也学着他的动作，两人课堂公然说小话：“这多麻烦。我前两天还问涛哥今年乒超主场能不能都设在南通，你过来咱每年能多几个月时间磨合不说，还方便回家。”  
“江苏缺人啊……当然也缺钱，冠名都快没了。哎上个周期张……继科儿不是打挺好，今年怎么放走了？”  
“山东心气儿高了呗。我们八一才是青黄不接，走一个继科，你再不来，小胖——就前年涛哥挖来的那个——也得上场了……”  
陈玘努力回忆了一下乒超时看到王涛带在身边的那个婴儿肥还没褪下去、虎头虎脑一看就是八一亲生的小孩：“樊振东？他小学毕业了吗？你们这是使用童工啊！”

“童工”还在北京的寒夜里四季如春，成年人才能在厦门的艳阳里瑟瑟发抖——乒乓球馆，毕竟也是有盖儿的。  
厦门冬训基地的住宿条件，很一般，非常一般。  
娱乐设施全无，严禁无故外出。双人间只有一个网络端口，要是赶上同屋两个网瘾青年，每天抢网线都得上球台先打一盘决定归属。基地伙食倒是常规意义上的不错，奈何按惯例在国内大厨和食材都是走到哪儿带到哪儿，在训的谁没吃过十年八年一成不变的体育饭？何况，按照球队的要求，基地专门在某些（个）队员的房间放置了体重计……  
因此，有资格参与直通选拔的队员无不期望第一阶段淘汰赛的到来：为了最大程度地模拟实战、避免成员之间互相影响，参与比赛的队员届时可以出去住酒店，五星级，单人间。  
“我一定要争取直通成功，多住一天是一天！”许昕抱着电脑满目向往，“这半个月我就没从师兄手里抢到过网线！”  
“你这就不会算了。要多住酒店，应该是前两，两阶段都在决赛小输，第三阶段再直通。”陈玘一本正经地说。  
来采访的记者跟乒乓球比赛多年，和他们早混熟了，说话也比较随便：“上午搬家，下午抽签，等于今天给你们放假养精蓄锐。明天第一轮你们最想碰到谁？”  
许昕想了想：“没有最想碰到的，但最不想碰到师兄，秦指不能同时给我们俩场外指导啊。”  
“陈玘你呢？”  
“最想碰到的，马琳吧。”  
“改用无机胶水，主力中对马琳的限制是最大的，这一年多来他的竞赛状态都不是很稳定。选他是不是也有几分柿子要选软的捏？”  
陈玘立刻撂了脸：“你说什么？我没听清？”

天下不如意，恒十居七八。  
——揭幕战，许昕对马龙，师兄弟同室操戈。  
——陈玘第一轮的对手，正是马琳。

***********************************

江苏男乒的主教练王德胜有点发愁。  
围观了几天陈玘的训练和比赛，尽管首场陈玘 “得胜”赢了马琳，，但他更愁了。  
王教练这次来基地，身负重任，一要近距离观察目前江苏男乒在国家队的独苗苗训练质量和竞赛状态，好为之后的训练定下计划，二要彻底解决陈玘主管教练的问题，三嘛，八一的王教练也在，正好仔细谈谈借调陈玘给他们之后，这个全运周期八一该如何表示诚意。  
几天看下来，虽说表面上陈玘已经摆脱了改用无机胶水造成的混乱，然而流畅度远逊从前，甚至给人他的训练都有点不系统的感觉，情绪也相当不好。  
王德胜倒是能理解他的无奈：马龙、许昕等年轻队员冲劲十足、隐隐已有改朝换代的架势，同辈儿的马琳、王励勤和王皓也一直没有放松、积分稳稳压在上头，陈玘的处境相当尴尬。心情难受，也属正常。  
但从前的陈玘，极少会有想赢怕输的心理包袱。心里想打好，实际上却无法发挥出应有的状态，而且并非年龄增长伤病增加带来的运动状态下滑，就是心态上的束手束脚，训练也得过且过。  
日复一日，陈玘的锐气，被渐渐消磨。  
疲劳伤病问题王德胜也无可奈何，随着秦志戬闫森单明杰接连退役，江苏靠陈玘一人撑着，自然成为其他队伍主要攻击目标，倒是这个周期交换到八一，没准还能给他减减负。八一日常抱怨的都是苗子少接不上档，就王德胜看简直站着说话不腰疼，每代都有人能进入国家队主力层，这梯队建设够可以了，人心不足啊……  
至于心态，运动员和教练理念存在无法调和的差异，难免影响日常训练和精神状态。既然都走到更换主管教练这一步了，只能期待新的教练能解决这些问题——在双向选择中陈玘选择刚刚从二队升入一队、籍籍无名的马俊峰教练作为主管教练，跌破了一票人的眼镜。王德胜与马俊峰共事过，深知这位看上去面团团的同事实际是个工作狂，不知能否与硬脾气的陈玘磨合好。  
真是愁人啊……

马琳也有点发愁，愁的连本来就不浓密的头发都显得更稀疏了一点。  
他最近的状态确实不怎么好，运气，也不怎么好。  
直通莫斯科第一阶段第一场，抽签抽到老搭档陈玘，被陈玘连续擦边擦网几个幸运球打得昏头涨脑，气得马琳简直想把手里的拍子献祭掉，也就是觉得对面那位摔拍子经验更丰富才没动手。  
直通莫斯科第二阶段第一场，抽签又抽到老搭档陈玘，缠斗到第五局陈玘突然改变发球手法，马琳猝不及防2-3再次输掉了直通。  
京奥四人组中，胶水改革对他的影响确实最大，于今一载又半，他连拍子都没试出最合手的，原先一板能抽死的现在得四五板，频繁换板找手感导致状态随着起起伏伏，成绩自然下滑得厉害：如果原先对老搭档陈玘胜负是二八开，他是八，现在恐怕胜率也是二八开，但他成了那个二。  
互相之间太熟悉了也不好啊，连陈玘这种直来直去的都不上他的套路了。

折腾板子的不止马琳一人，王皓其实也没找到最合手的球拍，但他打法特殊，换许昕用的球拍也能凑合，就先拿那个当主拍，其他的作为备用拍轮换着找手感。王皓本来建议马琳也用这套，结果马琳嫌弃太沉……  
每天备战时就看马琳面前一排各种各样球板和胶皮，胶水预先刷几遍？粘前吹干到几分？粘了撕撕了粘，精益求精（马琳看自己），吹毛求疵（其他人看马琳）。  
陈玘三下五除二搞定了自己那把梅兹，看马琳还在那儿慢工出细活，干脆开始粘备用板。  
“这是哪块？”马琳听击球声，判断不是陈玘常用的拍子。  
“蝴蝶王，张继科儿的。梅兹还是有点软。”陈玘用粘好的拍子玩起了花式击球，无论拍面、拍柄、侧边都能稳稳接住，最后手腕随意一动，小球没有弹起来，乖乖地停在了拍面上。  
许昕热烈鼓掌：“这手漂亮，玘哥教我！”  
“行啊。”  
马琳终于粘好了一把拍子，试了试球却又不称心，唰得一把撕掉刚粘好的胶皮。  
“你要学，我给你请个宗师。”陈玘把球拍塞进马琳手里推他过去：“这招还是马哥教我的，来来来请马哥亲自指导。”  
“喂！我还没粘完球拍。”  
“放心，拍子我给你粘，包君满意。”

直通莫斯科第三阶段，国乒男队移师大连。  
随着头号种子马龙和2号种子王皓分别抽走了雷振华与李平，抽签现场的气氛越来越紧张。马琳、王励勤，与陈玘、郝帅八目对视，陈玘率先笑场，就连刘国梁都忍俊不禁：前两次“直通”中，马琳均是首轮就抽到陈玘而惨遭淘汰。  
“马琳你快点抽，我看陈玘已经憋足劲儿了。”  
马琳有一点胆怯，问4号王励勤：“要不你来？二分之一的概率，谁抽都一样。”  
王励勤憋着笑摆摆手：“还是按规矩，你来吧。我也很好奇你能不能三次抽中同一个人。”  
马琳无可奈何，专门跑去又洗了一遍手，合掌对着塑料号牌念念有词，又相面一样左看看右看看，终于选定其中之一。  
众人都忍着笑看他动作，马琳就像电影中的赌神那样把头凑近桌面双手捂牌慢动作翻开，只不过微微颤抖的双手还是显露他内心的紧张。  
小概率事件终究没有发生，马琳抽到的是郝帅，他稍微松了一口气，进入内场热身时甚至带着点笑意。留下来的王励勤陈玘也不必再抽，二人相视一笑，陈玘耸耸肩膀，四个早已过了拼青春的年龄的队友，要去拼命了。

***********************************

光线基本靠灯、控温空调给风，在训练馆里人很容易丧失季节的概念。冬去春来，一切在悄然发生改变。  
尽管球迷要到九月全锦赛开始的时候才会发现，陈玘的名字已列入八一门墙，资料里一身军装的标准像格外英气迫人。而场外指导席位上换了人就明显得多了，央视刚转播了一场直通，球迷已经开始八卦这位并未绝顶的教练是何许人也。  
马俊峰，陈玘在国家队内第四任主管教练，刚刚从国家二队升入一队，一队执教经验：无；在役竞赛成绩：无；过往执教成绩：约等于无。耐心、细致、勤奋、工作狂。  
而陈玘的脾气是个玄学：有着队里数一数二的好人缘和亲和力，也会一言不合摔拍子打板凳、一眼瞪过去无不噤声。  
一开始这个组合没人看好，一两个月之后众人摔了一地的眼镜。  
马俊峰会坦率指出陈玘的问题，也完全不吝于夸奖，尤其在讨论技战术的时候，过去几年经常听到“不”的陈玘，觉得那几年受到的肯定都不如这一个月多。投之以桃报之以李，他也要用成绩证明自己没有辜负教练对他的肯定。  
按国家队集训时间表，通常的一天三练是八点集合，一般人六点四十就要出早操。不过作为对老队员的优待，他们可以免掉早练，多一点休息时间。过去陈玘没少利用这一点争分夺秒地贪睡，因而当他连续半个月每天神采奕奕地准时出现在他曾花样百出避之唯恐不及的早训场上、一丝不苟地练习基本功时，连总教练都感到十分诧异：“真是长大了，知道用功啦？”  
吴敬平倒是觉得很正常：“挺乖一孩子干嘛说得像多爱偷懒似的，布置下去的训练人也从来没讨价还价啊，这么多年，不容易了。”  
王皓在一旁和陪练对拉，心想您这话可千万别让那谁和那谁谁听见喽，紧接着老教练就把目标转向了他：“王皓！又走神！你得学会迅速进入比赛状态，无论对手是谁！”

三场直通的胜利者是三个小将，按照心照不宣的规则，教练组手中的两张外卡，必然会交给富有大赛经验的老队员。老将们的思想压力陡然加大，原本就在逐渐下滑的状态愈发不稳定。  
王皓表现不佳是进入状态太慢，不知是不是节食导致缺乏能量，又一直在和熟悉的队友打内战，完全没有体现出国之至宝肉食动物的凶悍。  
一贯稳健的王励勤表现算是最正常了，水平和他的体重一样稳定，只是他是现役队员中最年长的，吃亏也亏在了经验过于丰富上。  
原本就胜负心强的马琳状况起伏是因为心态不稳，幸运大神偏巧最近又没有眷顾他，一颗心被各种擦边擦网球擦得都是血道子。  
而陈玘原本换了教练后心情愉快，训练积极性正高，连带反手击球的落点都稳定了不少，偏偏在这个时候身体出了问题——  
“昨晚上又熬夜打游戏了吧？”  
陈玘一眼瞪过去，奈何红通通的兔子眼没有威慑效果：“我告、告你，别乱说啊！”他熟练地扒开自己眼皮点了两滴眼药水，用力眨了眨眼，再睁开还是觉得不舒服，“难道是隐形度数不够了？”  
一个重度近视加散光的人眼镜度数不合适意味着什么？四舍五入那就是盲打啊。  
众人起哄：“今天就要看你听声辩位的绝技了！”  
“你们等着，”陈玘抓起拍子挨个点过去，“我闭着眼睛也能打。马指导，我下午能不能请假出去再配副眼镜？”  
马俊峰按住陈玘：“度数哪有突然变的，上午不要训练了，你先去找队医。”

队医表示无能为力，还是换专业的来吧。  
专业的说：不能再拖，立刻手术。  
手术前后，要让眼睛得到充分的休息：不能戴隐形眼镜，不能长时间盯着电脑电视，当然最好也别盯着乒乓球。理想情况是时时眺望远方青山绿水，看看杂花生树，乱飞群莺。  
在遵医嘱的前提下队医高标准严要求，不仅不许动器材，连捡球都给禁喽。从紧张忙碌的训练一下子落到游手好闲的地步，这个意料之外的假期，打从进体校就没有休息过这么长时间的陈玘过得一点都不心甘情愿。  
“上帝啊！给我一张球台吧！”陈玘往床上一倒，做垂死挣扎状向着虚无缥缈的上空伸出手。  
张超一脚踹过去：“闲得你，得了便宜还卖乖！”  
“你试试每天在房间里待，待着不许动，过两天这种日子就要崩溃了！” 陈玘顺手摸个东西想砸回去，结果是只哑铃，只好悻悻地放下，控诉：“八，八天啊，除了吃就是睡，我还掉了四公斤！之前狂练了20多天也没减，真是怪事。”  
“这不是还有哑铃给你练力量嘛，乖一点遵医嘱，别见天儿想着溜回球馆，你看把马指导吓的，又要盯你的动作又要防着撞上球台还得给你捡球，都不知道一双眼该往哪里看了。”  
“也就上肢力量还保持得不错。”陈玘弯起胳膊戳了戳自己的肱二头肌，“不然等回去，眼睛行了，球不行了……”  
“呸呸呸童言无忌。对了周日第四轮抽签，那时候你能去看了吧？”  
“必须能啊！”

这件事告诉我们：打乒乓球可以治疗或者缓解近视？想多了，不存在的！

***********************************

直通第四轮：奥运三虎PK赛。  
竞争的残酷程度让队员们都无心吐槽这个中二的要死的名字和把这个名字高高竖在场中的醒目背景板。  
三名奥运冠军，两个团体名额。  
时间刚刚走过两年，他们就已经到了退位的时候么？

三个人将采用循环赛制，抽签前大部分人都压马琳会胜出，基于这些年屡屡出现的一个怪圈：马琳胜王皓，王皓胜大力，大力胜马琳。对此，王皓郑重地穿上了横滨半决赛时的红色队服，也是他的幸运色。  
陈玘嫌弃地捏着鼻子躲到一边：“皱巴成这样，你不会从横滨就没洗过它吧！”  
王皓的回应是一个泰山压顶，勒着小结巴的脖子去抽签。  
首场比赛将是致力于把比赛弄得复杂的马琳对力图让比赛变得简单的王励勤，王皓第三个出场先对二人中的败者，最后和胜者pk。

和以往一样，在简单对复杂的比赛中，王励勤笑到了最后。而打破魔咒的是王皓，尽量避开台内球的争夺之后，技术更为先进的王皓3:2逆转了马琳，再3:1赢了王励勤，将第四张入场券握在了自己手中。

直通告一段落，而竞争仍未结束。团体赛还有最后一个名额，王马之争，何去何从？

当人们发现在完成目标的过程中具备非人力可控因素时，达成目的的愿望越强烈，越容易受到暗示作用，从而非理性地相信某种行为或仪规具有神奇的效力，可以减轻或避免外界因素对事件进程的影响，即“迷信”。迷信属于心理学范畴，通过强烈的心理暗示作用对人产生影响，往往会在一定程度上增强或降低自身实力的发挥，并间接影响事件的结果。  
作为对抗性的竞技项目运动员，有点无伤大雅的小爱好其实也很正常，不是吗？  
因此，马琳王励勤争夺最后一个团体名额的比赛上，热身完毕出现在球桌旁的马琳竟然穿了件黑色修身款，着实令人惊讶。  
与名字中有生僻字导致非自愿地在各方报道中披了若干马甲的陈玘不同，马琳曾经两度改名，造成连签名都有“马林”这种期间限定款。从“马琳”改“马林”是为了改运，从“马林”变“马琳”还是为了改运——第二次的理由居然还是有斜玉旁比较吉利。其迷信程度，可见一斑。此人对蓝色有着尽人皆知的执念，平时下发运动服先挑蓝色的不说，在国乒和赞助商的审美都还没死绝的时候硬是搞出了红上衣蓝裤子的搭配，用两种饱和度奇高搭配出来巨土的颜色在优美的雅典冲撞了在场所有人的视网膜，十几年后都闪瞎了迷妹的眼。  
结果在这种生死一战的时候，他居然放弃了蓝色穿了件黑色运动服，一时间四面哗然，都觉得马哥压力太大失常了。  
等马琳转个身，全场哄笑。  
球衣背后的名字长出一个字母：Ma Long。他穿的根本就是马龙的衣服。  
不是正式比赛也就没那么多规矩，王皓在边上笑嘻嘻地说：“二哥你咋不找我借，起码不这么紧。”  
“去去去，你衣服全是红的和大力一样。不能穿红的又没带黑的，蓝色那款没标识，这不才特意找小马借了一件么，这叫蹭手气。”  
——直通以来马琳还一场都没赢过，而目前马龙对王励勤胜率很高，两人名字缩写还一致。  
“算球达人竟然失算了，连衣服都没带齐，马哥你准备不足啊。”  
“谁说的，我有准备啊。”  
“准备了啥？”  
马琳冲着陪自己一起去热身、也刚进来的陈玘一努嘴：“我带了我的幸运星啊。”

“在首局1：7落后的不利形势下，马琳以12：10上演了大逆转，并最终以3：1战胜王励勤，夺得最后一张莫斯科世乒赛入场券。”

***********************************

未能入选世乒团体赛的阵容倒是没有斩断陈玘与莫斯科这座城市的缘分——考虑到今年几个主要对手比如日本德国俄罗斯，阵中主将高矮妍媸各别，但都是左横，刘国梁特意带上了同为左横且擅长模仿的陈玘作为陪练。  
出征仪式照例全员正装，照例全员排着队等别人给打领带，照例……哦不，今年“上海巨塔”、地标性的存在、千禧年以来全勤出席的王励勤，头一次穿着便装站在送行的人群中。  
王大力微笑着挨个拥抱拍肩送走队友，提醒王皓别忘记多带几块板，也督促同在上海队的许昕争取在淘汰赛上出场，临到马琳时，当了一辈子对手的两个人表现的毫无芥蒂。  
“其实我能做的，换你来也一样能做到。”  
“但抢到机会的是你，别浪费。”  
旁听了全程的陈玘上了大巴就掏出PSP打发时间，脑海里划过一个念头，没有留下痕迹：“以老带新的阵容，既然“老”是谁都行，那“新”，是不是也谁都行？”

“老毛子的条件可真，真儿不错，自助餐，东西倍儿多！蔬菜沙拉各种各样的就一长排！爱吃哪种吃哪种，总有一款适合您。”刚扔下背包，陈玘就兴致勃勃跑出去踩点儿了，“宇宙大酒店不愧是宇宙大酒店~，就是床窄得像，像太空舱。”  
张继科和许昕听得跃跃欲试，被教练一把按住：“倒时差归倒时差，训练不能停。待会儿吃完饭都回屋睡觉，下午集体去踩踩场子。”  
“……那他俩怎么……”  
陈玘拖着马琳已经跑远了：“我俩去趟超市，就回来~”

热身，对抗。在莫斯科，陈玘的训练从时长到强度都与其他人一般无二，只不过那五个人每天要为上不上场和上哪一场忐忑不安，陈玘却无需经历这番折磨，需要他操心的，大概只有马琳的球板——自打陈玘给他粘出了一次用着顺手的球板，让无机胶水折磨得焦头烂额的马琳干脆把这事儿都交给了他。  
“反正拿了冠军都会一样高兴了。我来趟莫斯科也不容易，”被当成御用粘板小工的陈玘看得很开，“也不是第一次当陪练了，卡塔尔世锦赛的时候也是一样嘛。就那时候还能进场，虽说没，没座儿吧，坐地上也有我王皓陪着，这儿连主场都不能进，看台还那么远，得亏做了视力矫正手术，不然连打几比几都看不见。”  
“昨儿小组赛第二轮第一局以后你到底坐哪儿去了？”王皓问，“我搁看台上找你半天没找到。”  
“哦我在楼梯上，”陈玘比划了一下，“靠近挡板那个，大概是栏杆挡住了。早知道我就唱一嗓子‘对面的男孩看过来’，你就好找了~”  
王皓荒腔走板地接了一句：“寂寞男孩的球拍，左拍拍，右拍拍~”  
张继科和许昕同时呛住了，两个人退后几步拼命咳嗽。大小马完全没觉出哪里不对。陈玘翻了个白眼：“有一句话说得好，哥不寂寞，哥有寂寞陪着。”  
“是有游戏陪着吧……”马琳揉他脑袋，“说，你昨天打游戏打到几点！”  
“没打！我就补，补了几集火影……吵到你啦？”  
“睡一觉起来就看你那边屏幕亮着，从下面照上来，大晚上老吓人了！”

五月下旬当是莫斯科最好的季节，凛冬已去，雨季却还未到，花草树木生机盎然，卸下冬装的人们身心都为之一轻。  
然而今年莫斯科的雨，似乎格外的多。

5月26日是小组赛的最后两场，从早上起来窗外的雨就没停过，颇有江南梅雨季的风范。  
惯例的集体热身训练之后，有比赛任务的马琳王皓马龙先去比赛，没任务的许昕想了想，拿了台摄像机也跟上去，张继科却叫住了陈玘。  
“下一场我要上，玘哥陪我去再练一会儿吧。”  
比赛场馆奥林匹克体育馆是1980年莫斯科奥运会场馆，能装进一个足球场，放几个乒乓球台子自然绰绰有余。偌大场馆用帘幕分隔出赛场和训练场后还显得非常空旷，倒是方便了在后场练习的人随时关注赛况。  
场地大小不同，气流对球速和轨迹的影响自然也不同。两人先进行了一会儿中远台的对拉练习，尽力提高对球的轨迹控制能力，然后便是陈玘的拿手好戏：模仿各国名家的球路。  
“可惜波尔太高了，不然我化个妆冒，冒充德国一单，妥妥的。”也不知道一个结巴是怎么练到能边打球边说话还不岔气的，大概，勤能补拙。  
“……”  
“咋？”  
“刘指不是说了，只要你愿意，去哪都是一单。” 不用冒充。  
可惜你在中国队。  
幸好你在中国队。  
未及回答，却听赛场那边骤起波澜，山呼海啸一般。  
两人对视一眼，放下球拍一起冲到帘子边上，掀开一角向外张望。  
视线扫到记分牌的时候，陈玘立刻知道这阵势所为何来了：现在中国队对上的是东道主俄罗斯。小组赛前几场中国队所向披靡全取三分零封对手，偏偏王皓丢了一局，看状态这一局也难保万全。给了俄罗斯人一线希望，在场的主队球迷能不激动？  
“不科学，就算主板不行换副板，这个萨……”  
“萨卡申科夫。”  
“萨卡申科夫，能把我王皓拖到第四局？”  
“……第五局了……”  
决胜局，0-4，王皓落后。  
大约是到莫斯科之后频繁更换主副板练习的未雨绸缪终于起了作用，虽然被突然的变故打乱了节奏，王皓终究还是稳住了心神扳回了比分，3-2，没给俄罗斯人机会。  
松了一口气的两个人这才缓过劲儿，继续中断的练习。

“赛前的准备还是很重要啊！”  
“嗯。”  
“你看还是我粘板儿手艺好吧，马哥多顺当！3比0！”  
“……嗯。”

***********************************

在内沿用多年的二王一马体系受到新人强力冲击，在外作为横拍源头的欧洲列强不甘寂寞，近有日韩虎视眈眈，远有彼此知根知底的海外军团。种种不利情况累加之后的结果就是本届团体赛的排兵布阵难度打着番儿上升。  
主力们的实力是彼此仿佛，但和其他国家的主力总有那么些说不清道不明的胜负关系，要是随意派人，正巧被对方抓到手里怎么办？小将临场紧张发挥不出来怎么办？  
随着赛程进入后半段，对手平均实力上了一个台阶，经验包随时摇身一变成小boss，省心日子一去不复返喽。

即使在外比赛也不能放下一日三练的功夫。这一天轮到陈玘王皓捉对厮杀，按照团体赛的赛制打五局三胜，其他人各自例行练习，顺便等着另一半区的比赛结果。  
“11比13、8比11、4比11。王皓你的球还是抠得不细。不然怎么也有50%的胜机。”  
“他打左手持拍的球手是还有点问题。”马琳也说。  
“不止，他总是吃陈玘的发球，而陈玘却不怎么吃他的发球，这样还怎么打？”刘国梁痛心疾首，都半决赛了，这时候发现倚为干城的大将居然不一定能吃下对方主将？“陈玘你别偷着乐，这个发球怎么回事？”  
“啊？”  
“波尔原版的正侧旋发球都没这么难打。你又琢磨出什么来了？”  
“也没啥，就是临走去弄了份小抄……”  
国乒专门有个数据组收集整理假想敌们的资料，以备教练和队员针对性地准备技战术。陈玘为求模仿到位，特意借了几个人的资料回来揣摩。他的发球技术原本就出类拔萃，这下研究透了别人的经验，结合改进自己的，隐蔽程度更上一层楼。  
马龙看着眼热，问：“玘哥能不能教教我？”  
“可以啊，我总结了几个要点……blah blah”  
有人愿意学，他又怎么会藏着掖着？至于教会徒弟饿死师傅这种事，嘛，现在反正也退无可退，再退就要出国家队了，也不差这一点儿。

最终进入决赛的是波尔领衔的德国队。  
蒂姆·波尔这个人，陈玘还是比较熟悉的。  
与马琳年龄相仿，号称欧洲天才、老瓦接班人，喜欢逛地摊、吃宫保鸡丁和北京烤鸭……  
等等，跑偏了。  
左手横握球拍两面弧圈球，动作小、旋转高、衔接紧，靠小臂快速收缩发力使得还原迅速。  
一个不是特别好打的对手。

男团决赛开赛前，女团刚刚失利于新加坡，丢掉了考比伦杯。男队肩上的压力骤然激增。  
刘国梁再次问王皓：“如果对上波尔，你有没有必胜的把握。”  
“……”王皓沉默了几秒钟，“应该有吧。”  
这下换刘国梁沉默了……少顷，他拿出表格，更改了出场名单。  
陈玘默默拍了拍发小的肩膀。

第50届世乒赛团体赛男团决赛开赛前5分钟，中国队上交的最终人员出场顺序依次是：马龙，马琳，张继科。

“兵败莫斯科”是一个时间节点，多少年后都不敢触及的伤。尽管一冠一亚的结果说不上不好，只是，没有人们潜意识中那样足够的好。  
被无数人寄予厚望的天才少女郭跃就此沉寂，刘诗雯状态起伏不定。  
马琳用两场酣畅淋漓的胜利将男队从折戟沉沙的深渊中挽救回来，张继科顶住压力逆转对手获得关键一分，马龙则再一次输给了心理因素，也失掉了世乒赛上中国队丢失的唯一一分。  
以及，在这次世乒赛上，国际乒联理事会上高票通过了将奥运单打名额由一国三个缩减成两个的新政，中国乒乓球队在北京奥运会上囊括男女单打所有奖牌、三面五星红旗同时升起的画面终成绝唱。

2010年的莫斯科，依然不相信眼泪。

***********************************

王皓在打球的时候，一向是个挺沉稳的人。  
当然，20岁之后，他也就迅速长成了一个挺沉的人。  
这位沉稳的运动员被摄影师一个口令一个动作调教着在绿幕前摆了半天pose之后，看着发小嬉皮笑脸自告奋勇跑去掌镜，怒发冲冠：“还有没有人能管管了怎么挑出他来的？”  
世乒赛后照例应该是学习整理总结经验教训然后国家队解散各回各家，只不过今年主力层中的几个少壮派多了一个任务——给MIZUNO拍广告。  
陈玘颇为自豪地回应：“当然是因为我帅！”  
“哎哎哎忘乎所以了啊！”  
“人总有点忘乎所以，没有忘乎所以，没意思了。”  
运动品牌的广告无需对模特太多修饰，活力和自信原本就是最好的美颜滤镜，不过化妆师还是把陈玘按在椅子上修了修眉毛，也省的这位好奇宝宝总想着去抢摄影师的饭碗。  
平时也没少被摄像机对着，然而陈玘正式开拍后还是有些紧张，同手同脚走了两步，逗得摄影都乐了：“跑起来，别站着。”  
王皓和陈玘是罚跑大户，日均万米没在怕的，只是看看这本来就不宽敞的屋子还塞了幕布大灯摄影机，镜头扫不到的地方全是各种线路，反而有点打怵：“在这跑？那不是奔着撞墙去了……”  
“这么多人呢。” 总有能拦住你的。  
“行吧。”陈玘深吸一口气，压低重心作势起跑。  
他有意压着速度，跑出摄录范围立刻停步，将将避开了在一边看热闹的马龙。  
“再来摆几个pose。”  
“那你得给我个拍子。”  
“不要你打球，日常一点的，跳舞动作也行。”  
“哎你咋知道我去学街舞了？”陈玘抻抻胳膊踢踢腿，“这小地方来个托马斯回旋也转不开啊，咱还是宜静不宜动吧，我也省事你也方便。来，送个爱心~”

接下来，是三个月的疲于奔命。  
江苏中超电缆在乒超联赛中是一支中游球队。  
上，顶多摸到季后赛门槛，夺取冠军完全无望；下，虽然常常在保级泥潭中挣扎，却没有真正掉进去过。  
造成这种情况是因为队内有陈玘，但也只有陈玘。  
陈玘以双打出名，队内却没有同层次的搭档；单打他固然有一拼之力，然而却没有建立绝对优势的可能。于是队伍的战术格外简单粗暴：以陈玘的两分保底，其他三局搏一搏，搏到一分就有胜算。  
这个决策是不是很眼熟？眼熟就对了，无论乒超还是全锦，江苏用这个战术已经用了好几年。奈何三军无能，累死主将也没用啊……  
今年总算有改变的趋势：尽管乒超江苏中超电缆的成绩还是随着陈玘肩背伤势起伏走的，江苏省队终于痛下决心锻炼小将打造梯队，第一步，就是把陈玘交流去了八一。

这一年陈玘似乎与莫斯科格外有缘，刚打完乒超，就加入了UMMC俱乐部征战俄罗斯超级联赛。战斗民族的团体赛赛制格外变态，两单一双、七局四胜，去张家港备战全锦赛都要用“抽空”来形容了。  
“在国外呆久了，回来都不习惯了。”长途飞行腰酸腿软、走路还有点脚底拌蒜的陈玘见到八一一群娃娃兵，立时唬得头都不晕了：“啥……啥？第一轮我领队？皓子呢？”  
王涛“哼”了一声：“迪拜打团体赛呢，等他回来国庆都过完了。今年还是四线作战，给你报的双打都是省际组合，没问题吧。”  
陈玘苦笑：“您都说了，有问题也得让它没问题啊。”  
“别的不好说，八一的治疗还是有保障的。”  
陈玘下意识地揉了揉左肩：“早几年谁在意过这些小毛病，可那时候对球的理解不行。现在好容易对球的理解增强了，体力又跟不上了，事事难两全啊……”  
王涛抬高手揉揉他的头毛：“以往只皓子一个担担子，今年辛苦你们俩。你看着，我明年一定挖几棵好苗子回来给你们减负！”

男团，亚军。  
混双，亚军。  
男双，亚军。  
国内比赛难打在乒乓球届是个共识，尤其全锦全运，短时间高强度的赛程是新人冲击老将最好的机会——27岁，在别处妥妥没有脱离共那个青团的年龄，在这儿已经算是老将了。  
可是看看30岁的马琳还带领广东男团夺冠，32岁的王励勤同样四线作战均入八强，陈玘就知道，自己还没到急流勇退的时候。一方面是当好磨刀石兼省队大梁的责任感，一方面也是他，确实不想放弃。  
工作就是做喜欢做的事情多么难得，他才不要离开呢。

辛苦最怜天上月，一昔如环，昔昔都成玦。  
若似月轮终皎洁，不辞冰雪为卿热。

附注：  
1、2010年厦门集训，请了新东方的老师和历史教师（据说是袁腾飞）给国乒队员补习英文和历史。论语是之前学的。  
顺便给某人正个名。虽然陈玘自己说一看书就困、看十分钟书不如打一下午球、一个本科读了六年才毕业还不是理工科，但据他班主任回忆他正经读书期间成绩还可以的——虽说是小学吧……（好像不但没洗白还更黑了？）  
2、2010全锦江苏队的名单：领队靳鲁芳、教练王德胜和曹育农，队员林晨、蔡伟、吴智康、赵汗青，范瑛、赵岩、张蔷、朱朝晖等。搜了一下彼时江苏男队应该是一个国家队的都没有……  
3、无意中查到一个陈玘的使用板子过程，来源不明，真假不知：  
EG-狂王-EG-马软碳-梅兹芳碳-龙版中国国队版张继科-中国国队版张继科alc-中国国队版张继科szlc-中国国队版张继科alc  
胶皮：正手：04年之后一直都是狂三，反手主要是bryce和05  
EG即斯蒂卡Energy Wood，亦即杀神杵，05年前后在乒乓世界还打过广告。  
龙版张继科应该是说蝴蝶那个龙凤板吧……2011年初正式发售。  
4、目前能找到的唯一一条报道：2006年31岁的马俊峰已经在山东鲁能男一队执教七年。查2004、2005年乒超山东鲁能俱乐部教练为谷某，所以这个山东鲁能是指……山东省队？？？  
5、这一年的报道只说了陈玘因眼疾停训十天，没说是什么疾病，我猜想是隐形眼镜戴时间太久因为各种各样的原因引起发炎，顺便做了个近视手术，因为之后再不见他戴框架眼镜。而报道内容既有“不允许碰器材，只能练动作”也有“养病期间除了吃饭睡觉就是看电视”……(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻到底是什么病不准看乒乓球但能看电视啊？  
6、马琳改名这破事儿我想吐槽很久了，早年的乒乓世界对他两次改名的原因都有提过，真的是为了运势，琳字有玉吉利也是他自己说的，但改来改去又改回原状白作功，马哥你就没觉得哪里不对吗……而且说实在的，非要讲带玉吉利的话，你第二次改名后没多久，你的教练就给你带来了一个双打搭档，他的名字叫陈玘，而玘，是一种美玉。  
7、查询对战记录的网站打不开了……印象中历史上大约以2010为界，之前陈玘对波尔胜多败少，之后败多胜……好像没？


	11. 章十   使君才气卷波澜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017

乒乓球各种赛程的安排永远只能体现“见缝插针”四个字，奥运年之后的一年：上半年世乒单项赛，下半年全运会，中间点缀公开赛和乒超。有比赛舟车劳顿，没比赛一天四练。  
为什么全运会不能在奥运后第二年呢，怕某些人沉迷蹴鞠，无心打球吗？

队员忙，教练自然也不能闲着，常年单休甚至不休，能有个一周假期都算十年一遇。  
不过这些人中，现在并不包括吴敬平。  
退休后的吴指导专心撸猫遛狗，种菜摘果，煎炒烹炸，顺便玩玩微博、回答回答网友问题、再把前面的成果都晒一遍。有空了还去各地瞧瞧徒弟们的训练，其闲适自在，令人发指。  
终于在吴指导又一次夜半放毒——直播做菜——之后，远在匈牙利打公开赛的陈小杀连发数条59″的语音抱怨小年夜还漂在国外啥都没得吃也就算了，夜半三更还得看着吴指晒美食，胃比心空虚寂寞冷。言外之意：求安慰求顺毛，最主要的是，求投喂。  
吴敬平呵呵一笑：“我寄了一个精度高的体重秤到你家，应该已经签收了。回家过年的时候记得每天抱着猫直播量体重给我看啊。如果一天增加超过一两，回来就跑一圈”  
陈小杀如遭雷劈：“为，为什么呀？不是说腰上有点肉还有保护作用吗？！”  
“你说呢？国胖这名儿，可不是我起的。对了玘子，最近打球时没觉得肩疼吧？”  
“没啊，怎么了？”  
“要换新塑料球，旋转更少需要的力量更强。现在技术都是次要的，你得做好伤病管理，除了训练和比赛，平时也要注意着点，别端个果盘就扭了膝盖或者洗个澡就臀大肌拉伤。”  
陈小杀难得地沉默了半晌。  
“……我又不是玩杂耍的……”

乒羽中心“特别能吃苦”，只做到前面4个字的是谁？  
族繁不及备载……

糖醋虾，红烧肉，凉拌蜇头，肉圆白菜，萝卜炖排骨，香煎小黄鱼。  
纵然有吴敬平耳提面命，陈小杀抱着Tiger直播拜年时还是被刷了一屏的胖若两猫。  
宠似主人形，没毛病。  
“Tiger怎么啦，我们Tiger还在发育期呢，婴儿肥！你们见过谁家奶奶跟前养的大孙子瘦骨嶙峋吗？”  
围观他直播的单明杰闻言默默发了条飘屏：“初二下午三点归队训练并有领导参观，作为门面，要以什么形象出现，你自己看着办吧。”

单明杰火急火燎把陈小杀召回训练馆自然是有原因的：2月3日国家队集结，2月8日直通杜塞尔多夫的第二阶段就要开始。鉴于人丁单薄的江苏男队最有希望的就是这么一根独苗，外加对发小殷殷情谊，他怎么也得把陈小杀从过年的欢天喜地中拖回来收收心热热身。  
又没能和家里人过个完整的年，陈小杀倒没有产生太大的抵触情绪，习惯了嘛，既然已经把自己上交给国家了，自然指哪打哪，不打折扣。倒是单明杰，难道去年全锦赛教练间的交流作用这么大？现在苏队的训练（罚跑）强度，都快能和国家队媲美了。  
“难道你以为我们聚会就只是吃吃喝喝啊？”  
陈小杀愤愤地拆开一条费列罗：“难道不是吗？喝酒不带我，火锅不带我，撸串也不带我！还拍烤全羊艾特我！过分！”  
单明杰本着自己多吃一口陈小杀就能少吃一口的原则，拈走一粒巧克力：“要是真过分，我就按照游泳队的食谱去卡你的外食了。”

***********************************

马俊峰是一位奇人。  
尽管有鲁能七年国乒十年的执教经历，但与几位经常引起血雨腥风的同行相比，同样作为国乒男一队仅有的五位主管教练之一，他的存在感是最低的。即使在2017年、一切妖魔鬼怪在网络上都无所遁形的时代，他连自己的百科词条都没有。想搜索他的职业履历，得加许多关键词，还不一定有有用结果，难度堪比整合某人所有名字下的赛果。  
现在他的组内人数是国乒之最，但组员中没有绝对主力，自嘲都说是陪练组，然而这些年，他的组员成绩并不算差。而且手下那么多性格各异的队员，他对每一个都如数家珍并且师徒相处甚好，甚至包括之前的陈玘，现在的陈小杀。  
这可是脾气火爆全国知名的人物啊。

善战者无赫赫之功，善医者无煌煌之名。

国家队集结复训之后，原在吴敬平组的这几个没归属的娃就特别显眼。正式竞聘教练的流程仍然悬而未决，队员重新分组的结果更不知道在哪里。本着一只羊是赶两只羊也是放的理念，马俊峰把陈小杀带到自己组里日常训练，正好让他和周雨去取长补短。之前吴敬平去找马俊峰谈陈玘归属的时候两个人就有默契，现在的结果自然而然水到渠成，反正在调动陈玘的训练积极性方面他已经很熟练了。  
陈小杀没料到和马俊峰的磨合如此容易。他说选马指导是因为脾气好确实是肺腑之言，尤其在看了旧年访谈之后，对自己的性格有着清晰认知的陈小杀同学理智地决定照搬正确答案。然而他也没想到换教练之后，两人在交流技术训练的心得体会时仍然毫无滞涩陌生感。  
对此玄学一点的解释是，陈玘同学的职业生涯命犯马家屯。  
而马俊峰教练给出的科学解释是：无他，但手熟尔。  
陈小杀说：“不懂，啥意思？”  
“欧阳修的《卖油翁》看过吗？”  
陈小杀诚实地摇头。  
“去年这会儿你连男猫女猫都不会分，现在养Tiger不也很熟练了么。一个道理。”  
陈小杀眼睛瞪得溜圆，抗议道：“这能一样吗？！”  
有区别吗？虽然亮爪子时挺吓人的但只要捋顺了毛就还是个小甜心嘛。

根据国际乒联的规定，除东道主之外，每个协会可在一届世乒赛单项赛中获得最多男女各五张单打入场券。而按照本年度直通规则，将通过三个阶段四轮比赛决出其中两张入场券的主人，其余三张掌握在教练组手中。  
取法乎上，仅得其中；取法乎中，仅得其下。吴敬平、马俊峰和单明杰的意见非常统一：要订目标就争取第一名出线，不要指望教练组给外卡。  
直通进行第一阶段时陈小杀还在匈牙利打公开赛，第二阶段的十四人大循环取前十对他来说难度也不算太高，何况还是三局两胜制——完美规避了耐心和集中力的问题。他权当利用比赛调节状态，准备迎接二十天后最后也是最艰难的第三阶段“血战到底”。

在血战之前，还有一个挑战等待着各位运动员，当然挑战的不是他们的球技，而是身材。

2020年的奥运会，仅凭举办地点就能在中国拉稳仇恨值，尽管还有三年时间，为德国杜塞尔多夫世乒赛举办的直通比赛，赫然冠上了直通东京的大名，以及一个特别中二的宣传语——地表最强十二人。  
就此，刚在新东方经历了填鸭式培训并侥幸考过六级的陈小杀的评价是：“最强和十二，这算虚假宣传还是病句范例啊？”  
虽然冠名充满槽点，但宣传照的拍摄终于跑偏到了吃瓜群众喜闻乐见的方向。  
古语说，男要俏一身皂。十二人穿着不同风格的黑色系时装亮相，非常社会、十足大佬。  
狂，炫，酷，霸，拽。  
平时除了训练就是比赛，穿常服的时间少之又少，如今被李宁高定埋没多年的衣柜好容易有了用武之地，陈小杀走路都自带风与bgm。  
“都换这身儿了还唱什么乒，乒乒乓乓，现成的有借有还啊！”  
周雨脑内曲库搜索关键词无果，问：“哪首有借有还？拿了我的给我送回来，吃了我的给我吐出来？”   
叼着根pocky假装雪茄的陈小杀一拍大腿：“对了我订的圣诞款脑子终于到了，可惜跟今儿这身不搭只能塞包里，等我找找。”他一边在包罗万象的球包中翻来翻去一边念叨，“年前买的吃豆，这次是糖果。”  
抬起头看众人都一脸惊恐地瞪着他：“圣诞款？确定不是万圣节款吗？”  
陈小杀莫名其妙地把一顶棒球帽扣到头上：“万圣节的是拐棍糖吧？你们看可爱伐？是不是没法搭风衣？”  
“……你的圣诞款帽子大概搭配了一个愚人节款脑子……”

***********************************

经过三周的恢复性训练、将大循环比赛中暴露的问题解决、身心调整到最佳状态后，国乒男队奔赴深圳训练基地，进行第三阶段的直通比赛。在这一阶段中将有媒体进行网络直播和跟踪报道，也将向球迷开放赛场，一切都按照正规大赛进行，增加尽可能多的外界干扰和不确定性。  
他们能确定且仅可信赖的，只有自己。

对直通赛进行直播早有传统，一是营造气氛，二是约束举止，三是顺便向观众卖安利。为了配合“地表最强”的题目，这次直通配备了历年来最强的解说团：退役的世界冠军们。光大满贯就来了四个，二王一马这种小字辈都不敢对解说场次挑挑拣拣。  
陈小杀对解说们的单人间表示了一下羡慕嫉妒恨：“世界冠军就是不，不一样啊，我们都只有双人间……哎以前直通你们过来不都只点拨一下，最多当，当场外？怎么这次全去解说啦？我还没听过你解说，不能打稿你行不行啊？不过你那个稿起了也和没起差不多，上回读得我差点一口气上不来憋死在那儿，标点符号在哪儿呢王教练！”  
王皓刚切换到严厉谨慎寡言少语的虎父教练模式：“标点？我怕你说话时逗号不够用，借你了啊。”  
嗨呀好气，不能对解说说“you can you up”了还要被解说怼啊！

直通第三阶段分为两个部分。第一部分是第二阶段前10名选手与马龙、张继科共12人进行三局两胜制的大循环赛，获得第一名的选手获得参赛资格。结果是年龄最小的樊振东率先出线，真·后生可畏。余下11位选手加上第二阶段的第11名尚坤共12人再进行第二部分的比赛：12人按成绩倒序自行选择分成三个小组，通过小组循环赛决出三个小组第一，这三个人再轮番厮杀“血战到底”，决出第二张世乒赛男单入场券。  
巧合的是，三个小组最后出线的是三个左手：许昕、周雨、陈小杀。  
值得欣慰，无论如何双打名单已经定好一半了。

尽管三局两胜制缩短了局平均时间、体力消耗没有标准的七局四胜或五局三胜那么大，然而几天车轮战下来每个人的身体疲劳度都累积到了顶点，“血战到底”的对决顺序便成了重要的影响因素，无论生理还是心理。  
选出战顺序时三个人你推我让，谁也不肯先选。说要按世界排名、靠后的先选，周雨不同意；陈小杀提议按年龄排行，尊重老将，许昕先选，许昕捂着胸口踉踉跄跄：“哥你不能这么强调自己薛定谔的年龄吧，现在是小将也没耽误你平时自称是我哥啊……”  
周雨无可奈何：“那要不咱们这次爱个幼？年龄最小——我是说实际年龄最小——的先来？”  
许昕松了一口气：“我没意见。二比一少数服从多数，别拖拉了。”两人一起看向陈小杀。  
陈小杀莫名其妙：“看我干什么？”  
“……玘哥你需要再看看自己的新身份证么？虽然我叫你玘哥，但我是92年的……”  
“哦我还真忘了……”陈小杀挠挠头，“行吧我选就我选，我打第一场，赢了的那个和第三个人打第二场。来吧！”   
终究放不下心也来到现场压阵的吴敬平看着跃跃欲试的陈小杀，对马俊峰笑道：“要不要来猜一下结果？”  
马俊峰摇摇头：“周雨选择当第三人，气势上先就输了。三个人都熟知彼此的技术漏洞，但是技术水平上并没有等级压制，这种时候真是看心气儿的。我觉得，已经可以开始考虑亚锦要不要让他和樊振东的双打再练练兵了。”  
吴敬平望着场内，眼神中颇带着些怀念：“用他们年轻人的词，陈玘打球是暴力美学。可惜耽误了这么多年，不知道今年的世乒赛场上，能不能看到杀神归来啊……”  
“衡量一名运动员的成功，终究要以成绩说话。如果在压力重大的世锦赛和奥运会上能顶住压力突破自己，战胜内心中的不成熟，他这个战神才实至名归。”  
“很快就能看到了。啊你看，我就说这场不应该让王皓和邱贻可解说，他俩这慢吞吞地还没说完，陈玘都赢完了……”

2017年3月29日，中国乒乓球队公布了第54届世乒赛单项赛五个单项的参赛名单。  
男单：马龙、张继科、许昕、樊振东、陈玘   
男双：陈玘/樊振东、马龙/波尔（德国）   
混双：方博/索尔佳（德国）、格罗斯（丹麦）/冯亚兰

***********************************

“怎么了？这么不开心？”  
“这次检查干嘛非定在这两天啊，搞得亚锦赛我都没报上名……”除了嘴哪儿都不能动的陈小杀抱怨。  
“知道有多少人排队等检测吗？仪器不要预约啦？你这算好的，我想做个实验，近一周都只能排到半夜的时间……白天还要工作。”负责检查的医生姊姊哈欠连连，强打精神跟他一起抱怨。  
“喔，那你们比我们辛苦多了……我至少不用等到半夜才有球台用。”  
“可别，你们这训练量要再增加到需要预约球台，我的论文就可以改写运动伤害了。”  
“不训练哪，哪行啊。亚锦赛算是最后一次实战练兵，我还没赶上，回去不加个训，怎么补得上？”  
“虽然我也不怎么看球……但和世乒赛相比，亚锦赛对你们来说，就是去训练演员的自我修养的吧？怎么能毫无破绽地输给对方一两分什么的？”  
“谁说的！我都呆掉了！太夸张了！哪有那么容易！虽然现在看起来胜率高，每一场也都不是白来的，对方也在进步啊。真的你有空可以看看，乒乓球挺有意思的。”  
“我觉得你的端粒长度更有意思……好啦这一季度的检测就算完成了。根据你的训练量来看，左臂肌肉的负担没有理论中大啊，但后背如果还疼，最好转运动医学门诊去看一下。其他检测结果过几天出来，检测报告和训练建议我们还是寄一份到你们主教练那里？”  
“应该是吧，可我不知道刘总不，不兼主教练之后，秦指管不管这事儿啊……”陈小杀一脸的舍生忘死英勇就义，慢吞吞从医疗床上爬下来。负责检查的医生姊姊好笑地问：“这都三年多了，现在一年才四次，你至于每次都一副人为刀俎我为鱼肉的样子吗？”  
“运动员对治疗床的恐惧。”帝都的四月天，室内室外一寒一暑，陈小杀打了个冷战，赶紧套上外衣。  
医生了然地点点头：“我懂，我家猫看到飞机箱都绕着走，生怕被带去打针。”  
(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

深圳龙岗再次恢复了封训基地的标准装潢——标语口号、仇恨列表“2017杜塞尔多夫世乒赛中国男队主要对手”。在未来的二十七天中，六名即将出征世乒赛的主力和二十几名队员，将在教练员及编外教练员的陪伴下对这些人进行分析破解。知己知彼，方能百战百胜。  
不得不说这个仇恨列表……更新的频率有点慢，乍眼一看都是老朋友啊。

乒乓球作为一项单人对抗性运动，一个人自然是练不起来的。主力们将要面对的是教练陪练们的车轮大战，球桌上以一敌二都是寻常事，一天四餐都不够三练的消耗，那些被要求减肥、强制过午不食的队员，日子就有些难熬了。  
尽管身处深圳，天天重体力劳动，国乒下午那顿“点心”除了细巧的广式茶点，食谱里也常常出现酱肉炒面肉夹馍。  
以全新的身份再次来到熟悉的基地，马琳满足地叹了口气：“当年吃碗泡面都有人盯着，想想还是当教练好，当教练不用减肥。”  
刘国梁一拍桌子：“马琳你上网看看，有多少请求对教练员和运动员一视同仁控制体重的呼声。正好你减肥不是有经验嘛，你来一对一指导梁靖昆减肥吧，以身作则，共同进步。”  
马琳指着王皓问：“我就不说您是不是该先树立自身为榜样了，他呢？他和谁同进退？”  
王皓差点被水果呛了，含含糊糊地反驳：“我跟你能一样？我减肥有所谓的成功经验吗？能控制自己成现在这样就不容易了。”  
“不是我说你，小胖都瘦了，你咋还能胖了呢……”  
嗯，比起运动员，教练员除了体力劳动还有脑力运动，消耗是双份儿的所以也需要加餐，没毛病。

林高远趴在球桌上喘气，对面的陈小杀倒还神采奕奕，主动跑去又端了一盆球：“再来再来！”  
“还来？！不行跑不动了……你今儿打的是霰弹炮吗这落点天花乱坠的，要还练打左横的话我去叫周雨……”  
“去吧去吧。”陈小杀不在意地挥挥手，揣了一兜子球琢磨发球去了。  
刘国梁溜达过来看了一会儿：“你也不要太迷信录像，那还是刚有高清高速摄像机时我录的，现在球都换了几代了，技术肯定要再改。幸好你打速度力量，有个七八成的效果，也就够用了。”  
“难是有点难。我就奇怪，这球怎么越改打得越单调了？”陈小杀问：“您觉得视频里的发球有您几分功力？”  
“五六分吧。”  
“五六七八，合着您对我的期望只有您自己的三四成啊！”  
“别贫嘴。感觉找的怎么样？”  
“赶明儿我再找别人实验一下，要是能骗过队友，应该也能骗过对手？说起找感觉，我觉得比如他模仿波尔就弄个波尔的倒模面具带上，这样练起来更有真实感，更容易进入状态，要不要考虑一下？”   
刘国梁眯起眼睛上下打量陈小杀，又目视马俊峰，意思是熊孩子该揍还是得揍。  
马俊峰状似无奈地摊开手：“具有丰富的想象力总是没错的，我们总得以鼓励为主，不能抑制他天性吧？”  
周雨大惊失色：“虽然大家都是左手，波尔也就算了，水谷隼的面具肯定挡视线！那还怎么打球！”

***********************************

要说四年前乒乓球也是被奥运带火过一次的，四年后旧戏重演，别的不提，粉丝文化可是越来越成熟了。也不知道迷妹们从哪里打听到的航班，竟然组织了送机，穿着统一颜色的t恤拉着横幅。每个球员还有不同的代表色。张继科蓝许昕绿，小胖的熊猫色和奶牛花斑马纹傻傻分不清。  
尽管他直播说自己是灰色的，行走在明与暗的交界，天使和暗夜合体，中二到无以复加，迷妹们还是意志坚定地无视了本尊的意愿，陈玘条幅用的是正红。  
#FF0000  
鲜血的颜色，火焰的颜色。  
中国的颜色。  
陈小杀老气横秋地摇摇头：“时代不同了，打乒乓球的竟然都有应援色了。”  
“……你太有学问了，还知道应援色。”  
“龙队，你的应援色为什么是紫色啊？”  
马龙皱着眉头苦苦回忆：“大概是因为我说过一次喜欢紫色？”  
“哦……我当因为紫龙呢……”  
“……玘哥咱能不讲冷笑话吗？！机舱里空调打得够低了！”

出门在外住宿条件也没多好，大家都是双人间，三个老队员自觉地一人捡走一个小的——感受大赛气氛，调整赛前心态，传帮带也是很重要的一个环节嘛。  
队员传帮带，教练也有传帮带。如何读懂比赛，如何调动队员。毕竟选择叫暂停的时机也是一门艺术。尤其今年五个主管教练三个属于新入职，全打包过来学习当场外了。  
结果教练比运动员还紧张。  
倒时差翻来覆去睡不着，王皓听邻床马琳也在烙饼，索性开了腔：“二哥你也紧张啊？”  
“我有什么可紧张的？”  
王皓心说你要是不紧张现在已经呼噜震天了，还能清醒地跟我搭话？“我倒是有点担心。玘子和东子都要兼项，也不知道他俩能不能调整的过来。”  
“小胖打过多少次了，玘子你担心他？04年咱俩都栽了就他没掉链子。”  
“可这个是03版，满打满算第一次参加三大赛啊……去年是团体，不算！”  
“……艾玛，你介么说我也有点担心……”马琳翻身坐起来，看看时间又倒回床上，“还是算了，反正还有几天，总够他缓的。”

次日清晨，二人在电梯口遇到和陈小杀一间的马龙：“昨晚休息的怎么样？”  
马龙苦笑着指指自己的黑眼圈和眼袋。  
“嚯！”王皓是真吓了一跳：“他紧张闹得你也没休息好？这可不行，要不你俩换个房间？”  
“哪儿啊，他是吃得下睡得着，我听了一晚上小呼噜……”  
“那换房间……”  
“算了。以前都是我不睡他也别想睡，现在都还回来了。”

ITTF的世界排名只能部分反映运动员的技术水平，但绝对会影响到世乒赛抽签分组。  
就国乒男队而言，抽签唯一的悬念就是排名一直稳定在7位的陈小杀会落入四大天王镇守的哪个区。  
“七就是玘，我幸运数字，挺好。”  
然而看抽签结果，一般人都不会觉得他有什么幸运可言。  
即使外战不败，他将与目前排名首位的马龙在八强战遭遇，此次世乒旅程基本可告终结。  
如果侥幸胜出，上半区还有已经创造过无数奇迹的张继科，下半区许昕与樊振东之间的胜者也不可小觑。  
但是，谁会相信这个“侥幸”呢？

***********************************

陈小杀确实吃得下，睡得着，如果不是赛前得严格控制饮食，他还挺想尝试一下烤肠配黑啤。饶是如此，他也兴致勃勃找波尔去问附近靠谱中餐馆和地道德餐馆的地址，只待比赛结束就杀上门。  
“qi，杜塞尔多夫的Urige酒馆确实有最棒的Altbier，但我不建议你去，你会迷失在这世界最长的酒吧中的。至于宫保鸡丁，我觉得你还是应该回去吃。”  
“我，我不喝，我替皓子问。你不知道我们这里有句话，是，‘皓哥带我去喝酒’，所以我得帮他先把酒馆找好。”  
“酒精是神经的敌人。你可别在遇到我之前就被淘汰了。”  
“……都不在一个半区还想要约战，你是有多看不起我们小胖和大蟒。”  
波尔没问他为什么没说自己那半区的人：“双打也是。”  
陈小杀这可就不干了：“喂，那你是有多看不起我！”

双打是一门艺术，而陈玘是大师。

比赛用球一改再改，最直观的差距就是以前一人兼二项三项寻常事，现在只打单项体力都未必跟得上，兼项越来越困难。  
在这十年间，胶变了，球变了，桌变了，人变了，赛制变了，战术也变了，唯一没变的，是眼光与意识。  
不，不是说陈小杀，而是吴敬平。  
四年前他选定了搭档，调整了技术，甚至安排了练习时间，磨合了配合默契。单打上那两个人可能还各有各的软肋，双打时却能为彼此的软肋构筑堡垒，为对方的剑意扫平道路。  
高军曾说过，一个最好的双打组合是一个建筑师和一个杀手的配对。  
世人皆以为陈玘是杀手，人称杀神自然是杀手，但其实，他是建筑师。

赛前定下的目标，是“不输外战”。为同伴，更是为自己，扫除前进路上的障碍。  
第一场，是个无名之辈，起码在仇恨列表上，无名。  
第二场，还是个无名之辈。没有特别的技能也没有特殊的装备，所以赢得也没什么特别。  
第三场，开始遇到他能够字正腔圆地喊出名字的对手。  
第四场，出现了位列前茅的名将宿敌。  
其实大部分名将对陈小杀来说都算不上宿敌。这批人2013年以前没什么机会与陈玘交手，2013年以后没什么比赛与陈小杀产生交集。不过这个人例外，他叫庄智渊。  
陈小杀挺开心的，幅度很大地冲老庄挥手打招呼，胳膊差点打到边上的工作人员。  
庄智渊板着脸和他握手：“别开心太早，想打败我没那么容易。”  
“你误会啦，我刚刚听说，马龙已经赢了这一场。”  
“所以？”  
“我突然发现接下来的赛程几乎和两年前的成公一样，你说这是不是个好兆头？”  
国际乒联绝对没有与时俱进到将垃圾话视为比赛的一部分从而予以禁止或管制，而且大多数运动员还是崇尚能动手就不BB的高冷范儿，反正说了对手也，未必能听懂。  
显得遇到了个语言相通的话唠对手的庄智渊尤其苦逼。  
更苦逼的是，他发现两年后的陈玘比两年前的难缠，比十年前的更难缠……  
三十分钟后，100%的胜率，仍然没有被改变。

***********************************

下午的时间陈小杀和樊振东消磨在了双打套路的演练上，马可波罗这对跨国组合终究只起到了结好友邦的作用，从昨天开始，带回伊朗杯的压力就只有他俩承担了。  
“其实一直都是吧……龙队和波尔就算拿了能怎么分，一人发半个？”  
樊振东噗嗤一乐，大小眼更加明显：“切开一人拿个瓢？”  
训练完了再找队医按摩放松肌肉，确认明天可以用完美状态登场，陈小杀愣是磨叽到教练来逮人才回房。轻手轻脚地刷开房门，陈小杀一愣，他以为已经入睡的马龙虽然已经耳塞耳套全副武装，却仍在抱着笔记本写训练日志。  
看到陈小杀进门马龙总算放心了，虽然猜到他应该是看自己这两天睡不好所以主动躲出去，想等自己睡着了再回来，奈何情况特殊，还是安全第一。  
检查好夜灯，也累了一天的陈小杀后脑勺刚碰到枕头便沉沉入睡。六月初的杜塞尔多夫夜晚仍有微微寒意，陈小杀整个人埋在被子里只露出一撮头毛，枕头边放着防蓝光的护目镜，不过按他的话说，主要功能还是耍酷。马龙微微抬起身子，借着暖黄的夜灯光看着邻床，不期然想起四年前仿佛看到过相同的画面。  
四年前他神奇地出现，高度近视加散光下的视野和前途一样迷茫，就像四年前的自己一样。  
如今，自己终于登上了预定的峰顶，而他也不再需要抓着别人的衣角由人引路，已经看清方向，正坚定前行。

一夜好眠。

陈小杀和马龙的那场1/4决赛排在第一场。队友之间彼此都很熟悉，也省去了前两局互相试探的过程，开场就进了寸土必争的决胜局状态。  
其他人自然也立刻发现了问题：“这速度……好像有点慢？”  
“马龙今天接发球失误率是不是有点高？”  
“的确，分差一直没拉开啊……”  
“二十分钟大分1:1小分7:9，按他俩的正常速度，都够打完四局收工回家了。”  
“板数不多但第一局就打到14，也难怪。”  
……  
12:12  
“我说他俩还记得这是11分制不是21分吗？”

抹了抹球台又擦了擦拍子，马龙瞟了一眼对面：陈小杀爱出汗但不爱抹发胶，正抓着毛巾一通乱揉，昨晚睡出来的一撮呆毛早就回归本色，反倒有凌乱的与国家体育场相同的设计感。  
也不知道他是看技术笔记学会还是重新自己想出来的发球，同样的动作发出来长短轻重旋转方向完全不同，还真是，有点难缠。  
也真没想到还能看到欺骗性这么强的发球，属于陈玘的发球。  
再次交换发球权。等待接球的陈小杀习惯性左右摆动着身体移动重心，眼睛瞪得大大地盯着对面，像一只捕猎时蓄势待发的猫。马龙回忆了一下技术要领，换了个姿势。  
发球，擦网。  
“抱歉抱歉，手生了。”虽然改技术后很少用，这一招我也是向他学过的。  
陈小杀挑了挑眉毛：可以理解，如果有谁没学过，倒不是“他”的作风了。

漫长的第三局比分终于定格在23:21，为时20分钟，大分2:1陈玘领先。  
两个人都跟水里捞出来似的，看台上的人，心都提到了嗓子眼。  
张继科的手机开始震动：“得，我该去热身了，回来告诉我结果啊。”  
“对泥洼？照这速度，你麻利点儿削完了，能来得及自己看。”许昕一拍大腿：“他俩不会打到我去热身还没结束吧？！”  
场内的人听不到场外的议论，却像应和着许昕这句话似的，第四局开局不久，马龙叫了治疗暂停，比赛再次延时十分钟。  
侧身回球时失去重心倒地，不幸崴了脚，连带直通时发作的腰伤都隐隐有复发的趋势。队医喷药按摩上绷带忙得不亦乐乎，陈小杀也凑过去看，被兜头扔了一件队服：“穿上保持体温！”  
十分钟转瞬即过，十分钟也很漫长。  
医疗暂停结束，比赛继续。  
十一年过去，一个人已经学会在受伤后若无其事地继续进行比赛，另一个人也不会因为对手受伤就减弱攻势。  
我尊敬你，所以会用最好的状态最高的水平击败你。

***********************************

许昕一语成谶，轮到他热身的时候，双方还在第七局苦战。比赛结束的一刹那陈小杀差点立刻在原地摊成一张猫饼，拖着步子走完流程，输了的马龙固然不动声色，赢了的陈小杀也殊无喜色。两人搭着肩膀互相支撑着往外走，连应付媒体挥手笑笑的姿态都欠奉。  
“离你的双打决赛还有……五个小时。”马龙拍了拍陈小杀的肩膀，真心实意地说，“加油！我可以休息了，你还有三场！”  
“哎呦呦呦疼！”陈小杀猝不及防，痛得一哆嗦，“场下大家都，都是伤员就不要互，互相伤害了……”  
“肩膀疼？刚才怎么不说？！队医！！！！”

年轻就是好，经过紧急治疗和休息，晚上陈小杀再次生龙活虎地出现在了双打决赛上，让2017年的世乒赛，充满了意外与奇迹。  
一个人，与三个不同的搭档，三次捧起了伊朗杯。  
站在最高领奖台上的两个人笑得见牙不见眼，像稚气未脱的两只小动物，完全看不出方才场上怒吼时的煞气。不过看上去萌萌的大熊猫和小熊猫也都是哺乳纲食肉目，都不是吃素哒。  
被记者截住的时候陈小杀已经非常困了：“能赢当然主要靠小胖啦，那一板板出去，球跟炮弹一样，对方吓都吓傻了哪里接得住。”  
“不不不还是玘哥带的好，玘哥特别会做球。他做出了机会，我才能抓机会得分。”  
“这是你们第一次在大赛赛场上合作，就表现出了难得的默契，平时用很多时间训练吗？”  
“也不用特意训练吧……之前三年多我们都在一个组，平时练习配双打的机会就不少了。”  
陈小杀努力撑着眼皮……字面意义上地用手指撑开眼皮，可怜兮兮地看向记者：“明天再继续好不好？”  
“好吧最后一个问题，今天之前可能没有人觉得你能赢过马龙进入四强，之前的比赛记录你也并不占优势，是什么让你赢得了比赛？”  
“拼啊，搏杀，不搏一下，那我是干嘛来的？”

赛程最后一天，媒体再次目瞪狗呆。  
半决赛张继科伤退，陈玘在并无绝对优势的情况下进入决赛；许昕在之前对樊振东N连败后出人意料地反杀成功，尽管过程也非常艰难。  
世乒赛男子单打的决赛，将是两位左手选手的对决。  
无论谁赢，都是破天荒。

“怎么乒乓就没有博彩业呢？今年庄家能赚，赚的盆满钵满吧！”陈小杀突然蹦了句粤语。  
“……大概怕我们都赌自己赢？”

***********************************

许昕打球舒展漂亮，充满了想象力，说好听了是羚羊挂角无迹可寻，不好听就是浪。一言不合就退台，兴致好的时候无论什么球都能上台，心情不好把自己拍死在沙滩上也不是没有。  
陈玘打球暴力美学，剑眉星目颜值锐利，球风比眉峰还锐利。打好了三大板啪啪啪，打不好啪啪啪啪啪。  
直拍与横拍，前三板与相持。  
同样的籍贯，同样的魔咒，同样有绝不能输的理由，究竟是谁会被带入对方的节奏？  
或者，合奏出意外的旋律？

前一天打出羽毛球比分，后一天打成二次元比赛，对观众来说，这一年的世乒赛，真真值回票价。  
可对场上比赛的选手来说，实在不是什么轻松的事情。  
事实证明浪起来的许昕实在是很难压回去，陈小杀已经很努力地提高回球的速度和力量，尽量选择刁钻的落点，但有一个能在乒乓球比赛中打出绕柱球和背后击球、总也打不死不小心还会被咬一口的对手，他能怎么办，他也很无奈啊……  
要不放一个零式发球应应景？

一不小心就落到要和许昕对扣高球的陈小杀怒气槽眼瞅着快要蓄满的时候，记分员示意比赛暂停：“由于比赛时间已经超过十分钟但双方都没拿到9分以上，接下来进入轮换发球。”  
陈小杀一脸懵：“轮换发球？什么鬼？”  
许昕只好给他扫盲：“一种为了节省时间的规定，就是说之后咱俩，比如说你发球，对抽12板后还没人得分，就算我得一分。”  
“……怎么可能十二板都不得分！”  
“当然有可能，别说十二板，二十板都不算啥，四十板咱也拉过~”  
“嗯你不是杜拉拉你是许拉拉。”  
看台上的教练组和队员也在窃窃私语：“他不熟轮换发球的规定？”  
“可能还真不知道。陈玘那性子，他什么时候打到过要轮换发球啊……”

不能打相持？不能打下风？怎么可能。  
两年的系统基础训练不是白做的，过往的比赛记录不是白读的。同组三年半，也意味着做许昕和樊振东的陪练三年半，互相之间对彼此的技术改革发展路线了如指掌。从前说起陈玘，都觉得他是靠野兽般的直觉打球，有把握时回球快，没把握时回球更快，不给对手也不给自己留下任何思考时间。然而少有人注意到，他也是被刘国梁盖章认定擅长学习新技术的人，而能迅速消化吸收新知识的人，怎么可能不擅长思考。  
左手运动员对右手运动员有线路优势，只要敢于形成反手和对方正手的对抗；而左手运动员对左手，就要看是否有意识地进行针对训练了。当然，自身要有完整的进攻得分体系，就像谁都知道许昕最大的问题是前三板技术不精和反面技术有明显漏洞，但是想抓住他的漏洞撕开一条口子，就要靠个人能力了。  
——其实也有很多人知道陈玘的弱势是心理，但是能在二十分钟内把他逼到状态全失而不是被他砍瓜削菜的，又有几个呢？

全场只有一张球台。  
旁边全是观众。  
我已经走到了“他”没走到的地方，还要走得更远。  
我要作一哥，就这辈子，就现在。

***********************************

“男团你是跑不了的，男双就随便吧。”  
“好。”咯吱咯吱咯吱。  
“混双跟石洵瑶，带着点小姑娘，咱江苏女团就这么一个右横，还是零零后，惹哭了唯你是问。”  
“哦。”咕咚咕咚咕咚。  
“男单……上面本来没指望啥，结果世锦赛后被你的成绩闪瞎了眼。”  
“……”嘎巴嘎巴嘎巴。  
“陈玘！把你的面包和AD钙奶放下！还吃！回来之后胖了多少啦？要不要来个吃播啊？别以为是世界冠军了我就不敢训你！全国冠军‘你’拿过了吗？！”

附注：  
1、与现实相比，这个名单是最拟真的结果，老将们可以专心拼单打，年少者多劳且非常可持续发展，如顺利到2021年拿下三届伊朗杯也不过一个28一个24。  
其实是研究了一下历史，曾经号称得杀神者得天下，什么双打冠军没拿过，然而在陈玘那星光熠熠的双打搭档列表里，存在两位大满贯，在他盛年时与他搭档过，但连个公开赛冠军都没混到……  
@ 张家两位大魔王。  
2、说起来许昕带韩国妹子拿的那个混双杯，那一年到底摆在哪儿了？一个国家摆半年？  
3、赛程是瞎写的，反正每年都不太一样


	12. 章十一 一枕初寒梦不成

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2011

与莘莘学子们不同，国乒的军训总安排在岁末雪花漫天时，充分感受“与天斗，其乐无穷；与人斗，尤其其乐无穷”。  
邱贻可一打拳就四肢不协调，记住了往哪里挥拳就忘了搭配的步法，走对了方向手又做错了动作，一套军体拳学来学去总是过不了关。更可恨是这群毫无同袍爱的损友们，嘻嘻哈哈站在边上强势围观。  
教官也无奈了，四下望望：“陈玘，来，给他打个样。”  
贴了一身暖宝宝的陈玘看起来身姿格外挺拔，一招一式颇有韵律感，教官看着连连点头。一套打完收式，众人热烈鼓掌，陈玘嘻笑着抱拳四面作揖：“承让承让。”  
“漂亮，你可以不用练了。这样吧，给你个任务，带他，一对一教学，学会为止。”  
邱贻可扭头，陈玘大笑着冲他勾勾手指。  
……  
“阿浪，跨年怎么跨？咱出去浪浪？”  
“怎么跨啊，年就这样跨呗，”陈玘比划了一个交叉侧踹，“脚一抬一落，简单明了。”  
“嘁……”  
“嘁什么，七号直通鹿特丹。少云啊，上点心吧。”  
  
2011年，21世纪开启第二个十年，“十二五”开局如火如荼，国际乒联的奥运新政也搞得有声有色，只不过国家队中，对奥运名额有一争之力的人，心里都哇凉哇凉的。  
北京的天，麻麻黑啊……

北方的冬天有什么？  
有千里冰封，有万里雪飘，有地冷叶先尽，有朔风裂人肤，有北风卷地白草折，有燕山雪花大如席……  
有，暖气。  
作为一个土生土长的南通人，陈玘第一次在北京过冬就爱上了暖气，虽然空气过于干燥让他颇流了几天鼻血，但屋里暖和啊，被窝内外再也不是两个世界了。尤其天坛公寓，后勤保障良好，只要熬过十一月初，室内就温暖如夏，能一直持续四个月。  
只是常规的三室一厅结构里塞进了七八个大小伙子，白天还好，晚上结束练习回来几个人再攒个局涮着火锅唱着歌，热力简直要实体化出火焰。  
“说给我接风，还让我下厨？！过分了啊！开窗开窗。”瞄着锅底开始翻滚，陈玘一边往里倒肉，一边催促马龙。自打在初成年“皓哥带我去喝酒”时被一杯啤酒放倒后，聚会每逢推杯换盏这个环节，马龙照例是坐到一边高悬免战牌的。  
马龙颠颠儿地跑去放进来一点零度以下的空气给躁动的室内降降温，嘟囔：“有那么热吗？”  
“有啊！我还穿着短袖呢都出汗了！”陈玘随手抓了本杂志开始扇风，“哎我说邱，邱贻可，没点动静我还当你不在呢。吃火锅你一个四川人居然不负责操办，说得过去吗？是不是不会做啊！”  
“现成的底料往锅里倒，这么简单一件事还用得到我出马？”邱贻可漫不经心，“想吃法国大餐再找我。”  
“说你胖你还喘上了。”  
“你以为都像你似的，就能炒鸡蛋，连加个西红柿都不会。”  
“胡扯，我，我还会三明治好吗！而且西红柿那玩意儿弄软了多难吃啊……”

开年就是在一连串儿公开赛的间隙里打直通，外战内战混着来，谁也不敢掉以轻心，因此酒都点到为止，菜也着意避开了禁食清单。吃饱喝足收拾了锅子准备睡觉，热源一撤，再看灌风的窗户就不那么顺眼了。  
陈玘打了个哆嗦，赶紧钻进被子里：“龙仔啊咱把窗户关上行吗？”  
“屋里一股火锅味，开着点窗户换换空气，省得明天再被查房的闻出来。反正屋里热，我就留一条小缝，没事的。”  
其实一般的房间窗户留个缝还真不是事，但陈玘和马龙住的那间放在正常的房屋结构中本来应该是客厅，过堂风，嗖嗖的。  
“哪里热啊？”陈玘欲哭无泪。  
“……刚是谁说屋里热得穿短袖还出汗？”马龙是确实没觉得冷，“那咱俩换床？我这里离窗户好像远一点。”  
“算了，一晚上而已别惊动你那床毛茸茸的小朋友了……”陈玘把被子蒙过头顶，“还是年轻人火力壮，求暖炉啊TAT”

***********************************

一夜风冷的后遗症就是陈玘有点发热，到直通开始抽签还有些恹恹地。  
第一轮走的是世界杯流程：先是队内排名前四的作为种子分成四组、其余12人抽签决定组别后进行循环赛，每组前两名进入后续淘汰赛。这一次并不直接产生直通名额，而是要与第二轮选拔的成绩合并记录后取前四名。  
张继科睡眼朦胧、王皓眼神放空、马龙面无表情、许昕嬉皮笑脸。  
相面似的绕着四个人转了一圈，陈玘摇摇头，哪个都不好打，听天由命吧，随手抽个签，一指张继科：“来吧，真男人之间的决斗。”

相对陈玘本人来讲，张继科绝对算是慢热型选手，然而作为首轮的首局比赛，陈玘居然输了一个0比4，连张继科本人都有点想不通。  
“关键还是在第一局，如果那个球你没擦网，后面应该能打得更开一点……”  
“是真打不过你啦，感觉个个球都往我脸上飞……莫非是看哥们儿太帅了，想给我添点男人的勋章？”陈玘开玩笑，“不过这一段儿训练是不够系统，球的速度和旋转都跟不上，唉……这块儿板还是太软了。”  
“……下周蝴蝶送新板过来，你要不要试试？”  
“蝴蝶？哦哦，你和小枣儿，龙凤板儿嘛~行，就占你这个便宜。不，不过，你这代言人，自己不用啊？”  
“蝴蝶王挺好，木头是有生命的，用久了有灵性。”  
“那我是凶手咯……”陈玘一脑门黑线。  
王皓喷笑：“还真是，小结巴儿，你自己算算多少块儿板死你手里了。”

三场循环赛低开高走，0比4,4比3,4比0，陈玘最终以小组第二的排名晋级八强。  
次日的淘汰赛陈玘排在第三场，直面队内目前世界排名最高的马龙。前两场八强赛进行时他难得地没有去观战，独自在旁边球台苦练发球。大约在练习中终于适应了比赛节奏，这一次他进入状态的速度极快，开局就打出一个5：0，并以11：2这样悬殊的比分拿下了第一局。  
第二局完全复制了第一局的节奏和比分，放下包袱来搏杀的陈玘发挥异常出色。  
第三局开局马龙依然被动，走到边上擦汗时忍不住冲陈玘抱怨：“玘哥，今天不用抽得这么狠吧……”  
陈玘深沉地摇摇头：“你不懂，运动开了比较暖和。”  
马龙：？？？

尽管马龙在后两局渐渐找到了感觉连连追分，但终于未能弥补开局慢热造成的分差，最终陈玘以4比0的成绩完胜马龙，进入下一轮。  
用刘国梁的话来评价就是：“陈玘这是打疯了。也许他自己都没意识到，他打出了最好的一场比赛。”

***********************************

蝴蝶的新产品还没送过来，陈玘先包袱款款出了门——俄罗斯新一年的联赛又开始了。  
中国北方的冷是物理攻击，南方的冷是魔法攻击。作为一个在北方常住的南方人，陈玘自认为无论物防（穿上即成球的羽绒全套）和魔防（文明其精神，野蛮其体魄）都挺高的，然而能造就战斗民族的严寒还是让他重铸了一下三观。  
“老毛子是真抗冻啊，我这次到那边，先去场地，到那儿一看胶水居然冻上了！一坨冰！我心说这也没法打啊，我能靠，靠体温把胶水化开吗？灰溜溜地，拉箱子回宿舍了。这一路，嚯，还有穿短裤裙子的，感觉我们都不活在同一个纬度。”  
马龙笑到打跌：“所以你用电暖气烤胶水瓶？”  
“是啊……一不小心搞得瓶子有点变形。”  
“对了，继科儿给你的胶皮海绵底板，我放柜子里了。”  
“哟，说到做到，哥们儿信人也！”陈玘立刻丢开手边的活儿，翻出绘着蓝色升龙的底板，眼前一亮，“酷啊~”先掂了掂重量，右手屈指轻敲两下听听声：“听着不错，去开一盘试试手？”  
马龙无可奈何地指指脚踝：“还得休养。”

这两天乒乓球队格外清静：世乒赛迫在眉睫，国乒精锐尽出，现下半数人马都在斯洛文尼亚刷积分呢。陈玘好容易才逮住个刚升上一队的周雨：“走走走，练两盘去。”  
手到擒来。  
毕竟同样籍贯江苏、左手横拍、在马俊峰门下的周雨还有一个身份：杀神的小粉丝。  
两个左撇子对攻，球路的优势刚好抵消。碰巧一个擅长正手一个爱用反手，力量还都不小，考虑到是为了试拍子，开局两人打得比较温吞，对拉了几个回合胜负心起来，落点开始变得刁钻古怪，区区一场练习赛打得还挺赏心悦目。  
正值颜值巅峰的两个人画面很美，可惜这并不是一出默片，充当裁判的马龙万分后悔没有先找一对耳塞堵上耳朵：“你俩也太能吼了，至于吗……”

从斯洛文尼亚带了四个冠军和奖金回家，风尘仆仆的国乒主力们还没休息几天，又踏上了去英国的飞机。长途旅行身心俱疲，时差倒得乱七八糟的几个人都恹恹地，曼彻斯特就在附近，也没人提出去老特拉福德朝个圣。  
“英国也没那么冷嘛~”就算没有俄罗斯做对照组，在出身江浙沪的陈玘看来，英国的冬天是真不冷。纵然国土过于平坦窄小使得冷空气长驱直入无险可守无关可阻，天气一日数变晴雨不定，然而日均气温仍在十度上下，更何况乒乓球是个室内运动，完全可以躲进小楼成一统管他冬夏与春秋。“就是这天儿，黑得也太早了点。”  
“平常过美国时间的人，倒时差就是容易啊……”一把年纪了又在一周内做了三次十小时飞行还要打比赛，马琳实在没法像陈玘一样刚扔下行李就揣个拍子出门溜达。“这个点儿没有英国人给你开球馆的门，老实点，回屋里倒时差去。”  
“马，马哥你看这点儿地方，我在屋里不还吵着你休息不好么。”  
“就你？吵我？”马琳哼了一声，之后用响彻云霄的呼噜声鄙视了陈玘的不自量力。  
酒店的房间比天坛公寓还局促，两张窄窄的单人床占了大半空间，陈玘拍了张照片发给马龙：  
“巴掌大点儿的房子.jpg，耳朵眼大的电梯.jpg。就这电梯好意思说核载4人，师父站里面，空地儿还不够塞一条大昕。”——陈玘  
马龙——“空荡荡的宿舍.jpg，空荡荡的训练场.jpg”  
扳扳指头数一数，还真是，临近春节，主力都在英国，非主力放假回家。  
“哟~一个人住舒服吗~~~享受寂寞的感觉不错吧，哈哈”——陈玘  
马龙——“不舒服，空啊呵呵”  
“别想哥，过几天回来陪你，哈哈”——陈玘  
马龙——“记着带好吃的”  
“仰望星空.jpg”——陈玘  
马龙——“……你们就吃这个，叫什么，死不瞑目，的啊？”  
“毛！我们去中餐馆了，我跟师父说，明年千万记着带个厨子过来。”——陈玘

***********************************

来参加英国公开赛的好手不多，波尔、水谷隼、萨姆索诺夫均未出战，世界排名十四的陈玘都轮到了七号种子。  
“好久没拿到幸运数字了~求给点力让我抽个好签。”陈玘摩拳擦掌，期望今年第一场国际比赛能有个好的开端。  
“怕怕，要被玘哥血虐了。”许昕说。  
陈玘正色道：“不不不，我是抱着学，学习的心态，来向各位请教的，阿弥陀佛，上帝保佑，千万不要太早遇上，尤其是你。”  
“被歧视，我心都碎了。”戏精许昕捂脸泪奔。  
“妹的，跟你打要累死了……还不如打个削球呢。”

英国站并非竞争最激烈的公开赛，但比赛也毫不轻松。大约是连续作战消耗了太多体力，从第二轮起，大家都陷入了苦战，张继科甚至爆冷负于世界排名比他低一百三十多名的捷克选手出局，4/4区仅剩陈玘一人。陈玘在第二轮同样碰上了一位捷克选手，拼到第七局才以4比3赢下比赛，刚下球台就去找队医——果不其然，一票人都在排队上理疗床。  
马琳今儿是最轻松的一个，做完了放松纾解就和同样早早取得胜利的许昕搭伴回旅馆了。王皓胳膊上绑着个冰袋坐在床上打瞌睡，张继科腰疼还有点发烧，趴在王皓边上一动不动，额头凑和顶着他的冰袋降温。王励勤也就比陈玘早到一步，何志文老而弥辣，一度2:0领先，他好不容易才逆转了战局。  
陈玘拖着步子挪进屋：“哟，人真齐全。”  
王皓睁开一只眼睛算是打招呼：“？”  
“险胜。”陈玘找了个空地儿摊平，“累死了，明儿还四场……”  
张继科头都没抬，趴在原处握起拳头冲他随便摇了两下：“偶像，加油。”  
“……噗”，陈玘突然指着张继科大笑，“好像招财猫！”

次日的赛程安排是两场双打两场单打交替进行。临近奥运年国乒又开启了混搭模式，陈玘这次的双打搭档是王励勤，两天下来已经习惯了隔着13cm黄金身高差说话的角度。结果双打R8打完，刚看到单打R16的对手，法国的马特内时，嚯，这感觉，老熟悉了。  
陈玘抬起头友好地跟马特内打了个招呼，顺便羡慕嫉妒恨地瞟了一眼对方的身材。这小孩也就二十一二岁，却蹭蹭长了个1米86的大高个，从胸肌的形状和体积看估计力量训练也从不偷懒，乍眼一看简直是王励勤戴了一副眼镜。这种个高臂长的不知台内球技术如何，但速度和正手力量绝对不亏。  
又是一场苦战。  
4-3赢了低配王励勤后有气无力地去找王励勤本勤会合，一贯话痨的陈玘难得地没有主动和搭档商量战术。  
场地对面的许昕状似关心地问：“眼镜侠好打不？”  
“和眼镜蛇比？比昨天还险胜，虚脱了，岁数大了，体力不够用啦~”  
“那这轮玘哥和大力哥就休息休息吧，后面的比赛让我们来。”许昕大概是场上看起来唯一精神饱满的人。  
王励勤笑而不语，下一轮单打他的对手就是许昕。  
陈玘眯着眼睛看许昕，慢慢地抽出球拍。  
这一个个地，都急着要改朝换代了啊……

当晚许昕还是哭着回去的，虽然双打再进一步，单打却被王励勤挡在了四强之外。  
国乒包揽了四强，意味着比赛最激烈的部分终于开始了。

陈玘经常被评价为外战内行、内战外行，到如今七八年过去，教练对他的期待似乎也成了出国比赛只要守住分区就好，最终冠军在中国人手里就行，具体是哪个人无所谓。  
其实还是挺有所谓的，每个人心中都有个小本本，几胜几负算着数呢。不然四个人奥运冠军世界冠军都不缺，干嘛在一站公开赛上这么拼命。两场半决赛分别是马琳对王皓，陈玘对王励勤，在刚刚结束的斯洛文尼亚公开赛上马琳刚刚逆转淘汰王皓，陈玘却从没在国际赛事里赢过王励勤。  
数年来亦敌亦友，这已经是四人共同经历的第三个奥运周期，无论在世界赛场还是私下的练习比赛都曾多次交手，彼此深知根底，半决赛便打得异常艰难，马琳和陈玘都是先输一局的情况下连扳三局再被对手追平，最终在第七局险险分出胜负。  
决赛的胜负手，俨然已是体力和耐力。

说来很巧，两个人都曾被媒体誉为“拼命三郎”，然而毕竟有着至少三岁的年龄差，常年被罚跑一万米的“杀神”果断率先出手抢攻，直落两局占住先机。马琳也没有放弃比赛，在第三局开局不利的情况下又找回了曾经“拼命”的锐气，与陈玘硬拼前三板竟然连续砍下五分，以13-11扳回一局。  
第4局比赛进入了拉锯战，两人比分持续交替上升，马琳局末果断侧身抢拉，10-9先一步拿到局点，却没能挽留住幸运女神，反被陈玘以14-12逆转了比分。  
此时马琳已是强弩之末，他的打法本来就更吃步法和体能，消耗比陈玘更大，第五局开局虽以3-1一度领先，但陈玘很快便迎头赶上并迅速锁定胜局，摘下自己的第四块巡回赛男单金牌。

“原来英国赛是杯子啊……我看看和世乒赛的差多少。哎这底座咋掉了，马哥你帮我拿一下，哎呦这盖怎么也掉了！”陈玘一通手忙脚乱，“没人告诉我拿冠军还要自己拼奖杯啊！”

***********************************

陈泽斌从田径队调到国家乒乓球队当体能教练也有五年了，然而一直只负责女队的训练，男队那群活猴儿自有老前辈史鸿范操心。去年年底史鸿范决定不再返聘，体能教练竞聘只留了陈泽斌一人，要独立掌控全队的训练课程，他心中多少有些不安。  
体能训练枯燥而辛苦，谁都不喜欢练，教练每天都得和队员们斗智斗勇。史鸿范曾经开玩笑似的向陈泽斌表示羡慕：“还是姑娘们好啊，不想练了最多找你撒撒娇耍耍赖。你看我这边，装伤报病的，‘不想偷懒的运动员不是好运动员。’都出来了。”  
“我看你每天给邱贻可报百分之一百二十的训练量，留出砍价的富裕，玩的也很开心嘛。”  
“你不知道，邱贻可是那个被推出来当出头鸟的，蔫儿坏的是王皓和陈玘，水磨工夫都用在偷懒上，尤其是陈玘，一眼盯不住就玩游戏，我都不知道他怎么把手机padpsp一起夹带进来的。”  
“肯定是跟他师父学的。”  
“还真是~”史鸿范大笑，“……唉，要是都像王励勤那么省心就好了。”

国乒似乎就没谁享受过完整的春节法定假日，无论主力、陪练、教练，一视同仁。今年好歹还没谁得在国外球台边过除夕，只是年初五就要全员应召归队训练。  
体总训练中心乒乓球馆热闹了两天之后，迅速归于寂静。

即使在训的人员不全也照旧在早七点前到达训练场，陈泽斌进门之后立刻退出去，揉了揉眼睛，重新推开门。嗯，眼没花，一大早就在蝴蝶机上挥汗如雨的确实是陈玘。  
“肩伤好利索了吗就加量？刘总不是说你们现在可以免训晨练吗？”  
“没地儿可去啊，”陈玘松开手柄，“早上起来，才发现他们都，都去卡塔尔了，就我一个人住，充分感受到马龙前几天的，寂寞感。这一大早的，也没人陪我对练，干脆来拯救一下胸肌。”  
陈教练拍拍他的肩，欲言又止。这话别说史鸿范，他听得耳朵都要起茧子了，但成效嘛……

当空中飞人满世界挣积分肯定辛苦，可再辛苦也比不过没有比赛可打的寂寥。  
月底，陈玘获得了本年度第二次出国比赛的机会，这次的目的地是德国，多特蒙德。

自从中国崛起，欧洲的乒乓球一直靠天才续命。不过人家的天才们保质期都长。比如瓦尔德内尔，打了五届奥运会，名列世界排名前十的时间比陈玘年龄都长。再比如萨姆索诺夫，和刘国梁同龄，现在一个执掌帅印，总字号都挂上几年了，另一个还优哉游哉地和小他一轮的球员打比赛。眼看着波尔就要接过“超长待机”的大旗，和中国队继续相爱相杀缠缠绵绵到天涯。  
“发现我还挺羡慕老萨，”陈玘若有所思，“不管什么时候，想打比赛就有的打。哎，怎么还不让我上场。”  
马琳在边上拿着陈玘刚粘好的拍子找手感，把乒乓球玩成了飞去来器，用各种匪夷所思的姿势将球停在各种匪夷所思的位置。（“马哥手里的球比我家的狗都听话。”by 陈玘。）“咋，着急找老萨复仇？”  
陈玘楞了一下：“啥？”  
“世界杯决赛的一箭之仇啊。”  
“在这儿？怎么也得，得世乒赛里赢一场，才算复仇吧。”陈玘哭笑不得，“哪里碰上的那么容易。”  
“也是。来哥借你点运气，早日完成目标。”  
“我才不给自己定目标，一场一场打，都尽自己所能就可以了。”

2月26日，德国公开赛男单R16，一年零四个月之后首次在赛场上遇到老萨，这回，陈玘以4-0的比分干脆利落地击败了萨姆索诺夫。

生在中国，想去打世乒赛，不容易。  
直通鹿特丹进行到第二轮，和第一轮一样，赛程走世界杯模式。王励勤抽中“大奖”：与队里有且仅有的三个左手将分在一组。  
每一位都是他曾经或未来的双打搭档，只不过都不是最初的那一位。  
在2011年，想去打世界杯，也不太容易。  
按规定，当年亚洲杯冠军将收到世界杯的邀请函。原本陈玘还打趣马琳：“Uncle马，要带着大外甥女去横滨啦~”结果他们行李刚收拾好，地震了。海啸了。核电站泄露了……  
甚至想安稳打个乒超，都并不容易。  
“为啥不能引进马哥啊？评级冲突，每队只能有一个特级运动员？那还不容易，他要来我就降一级呗。”  
连唱一首《乒乒乓乓天下无双》都提升了难度。  
“今年呢换换样，不玩纯rap了。年轻人都回去练练，音准，是哇，我知道你们有人挺爱唱歌的。责任要担起来嘛。”此言一出，跃跃欲试的有，面带菜色的亦有。“至于某些说话容易打磕巴的同志……不要在我听得到的地方练嘴皮子！”

***********************************

“终于到维也纳了啊……”陈玘揉着肩膀，缩在王皓房间的椅子上打哈欠。“四个字：累困交加。”  
王皓也是一身疲惫：“困你回屋睡去，赖在我这里干撒？”  
陈玘非常光棍地翻开裤兜以示一身清白：“没带门卡，风一吹，呯！”  
“让二哥给你开门。”  
“Uncle马买东西去了。”  
王皓翻了个白眼：“活活叫老了一辈儿，二哥怎么没打死你……给他打个电话。”  
“就这一时半会儿的，都不想收留我，还是不是好兄弟？……哎等等，是马哥。”陈玘出门别的可能不带，手机是绝不离身的，“嗯？好，多买几个，我忘带门卡了，在皓子屋等你啊。”撂下手机就冲王皓笑：“新出炉的蛋挞，冠军直送，给面子吃一个呗~”  
闲着也是闲着，王皓翻出胶皮开始粘拍子。陈玘也粘，问王皓拿了一卷肌内效贴布开始粘自己。当运动员的十之八九都是久病成医，陈玘手法极其熟练，一边贴一边继续闲扯：“这次我心里总是毛毛的，要不你帮哥占卜一下？”  
“你先变一篓桔子出来。”  
“一个不够，还一篓？”陈玘控诉地睁大眼睛瞪他。  
“老萨波尔水谷隼，还有谁你怕碰上的一起问了~剩下的是占卜费~”王皓冲他眨眨眼。  
“我要对上波尔估计是没戏了，水谷隼我的打法倒不是特别怕他，老萨……真不敢说。”  
“这么多年我们都成老将了，老萨还是拦路虎。”  
“当我一个扑正手，在空中扑到一半就开始往下掉的时候，我才发现谁都可以放过你，只有岁月永远饶不了你！你说他们怎么就能逃过去呢……”

签表出来后陈玘恨不得用胶带把自己的嘴粘上：4/4区只有他自己孤军奋战，同区的有岸川，松平，奥恰，波尔，和，萨姆索诺夫。

萨姆索诺夫的难缠，不在于他人高马大、技术全面，而是他在人高马大技术全面之余，还有丰富的应对中国队上下的经验，从而总是能把球打到你接得最难受的地方。  
4/4区的两盘R16照例是排在最后，陈玘上场时八强中的六个席位已定，隔壁台子上波尔和奥恰洛夫的内战如火如荼，而他将开始今年与萨姆索诺夫的第二场比赛。  
这一次的开局不是很好，陈玘一直处于下风，甚至在第六个球时就不慎将拍子磕在了球台上，他一语不发地将拍子递给裁判检查，感觉已经看到了这场比赛的艰辛前路。  
为了阻止陈玘的侧身进攻——让他放开了全力抽球，这个世界上能稳当接住的人恐怕真不多——萨姆索诺夫总是站在中线往陈玘的反手发球，回球也尽量控制在远方正手位，逼得陈玘连吃了四个萨姆索诺夫标志性的的铲子发球不说，自己拿手的发球也接连擦网，几乎是飞快的输掉了第一局。  
陈玘揉揉鼻子，走回场边喝水。刘国梁抓紧时间面授机宜：“不要怕打相持，稳一点。变化多一点，骗过老萨的老花眼。”  
乒乓球比赛其实比的也是骗的艺术，让球的力道和旋转能骗过对方的眼睛。话音未落，陈玘自己倒匆忙之中没看清旋转，一拍把球送上了天。他伸手虚握了一下模拟旋转方向，自嘲地一笑：天天盯着这小球，也没见队里近视的散光的少了。  
走个神之后陈玘倒是意外地心静了下来，在转速和变线上做文章，局势也渐渐向他这边倾斜，连扳两局将比分改写成了2-1。这种一往无前的气势一直持续，直到被对方叫的暂停打乱了节奏，连丢两个运气球，原本10-9略有优势，最后反倒输掉了第四局，2-2，双方再次站上了同一条起跑线。  
萨姆索诺夫在拖，陈玘状态起伏不定是出了名的，他能打出世界上最高级的球，也经常有无谓的失误，拖下去就能等到他自乱阵脚。陈玘其实也在拖，世乒赛赛程紧任务重，让时间累积出的疲劳作为助攻，尽管这是一把双刃剑。  
最终比赛的胜负手，出自一个意外。  
陈玘赢下第五局后，第六局刚开始萨姆索诺夫便咄咄逼人，连得四分，不巧陈玘的球拍再次磕在桌沿，裂开一个口子，比赛不得不暂停，给裁判检查并让他更换副板的时间。  
赛前备（不止一块）板的好习惯终于救了陈玘一命，虽然没能及时挽回颓势，比赛不可避免地进入第七决胜局，但萨姆索诺夫的节奏也被打断了。不仅如此，对面的陈玘也变得陌生了。  
陈玘的球一下子灵动了起来，要么突然摆个特别短的短球，要么一重一轻让人无所适从。决胜局双方比分咬得很紧，3-3,6-6,8-7,9-8，交替上升。

不就是，打相持么。

10-9，萨姆索诺夫再次将球回到了陈玘的正手位，不等他反身跑位，陈玘直接拉了一个正手直线将球送到远端，萨姆索诺夫虽然接到了球，却没能回球过网。  
陈玘累的几乎握不住板，顺手一甩，拍子滑落到地上。他看也没看，跑去和师傅教练庆祝。  
终于赢了。

2011年的世乒赛让很多人的命运发生了改变，张继科在成为唯一一位领到吉-盖斯特杯（女单冠军奖杯）的男单冠军后开启了佛挡杀佛的445天大满贯之路，马琳则又双叒叕错失了成为大满贯的机会，陈玘终于没能连续三届捧起伊朗杯。双打的黄金搭档，再也不在。时光是公平的，在不知不觉间，他也成了老将，被后辈们盯着的靶子。

***********************************

世乒赛之后照例是四方星散各回各家，随即上山下乡开展全国大型巡回面基联谊活动。如今乒超不景气，场馆位置越发奇葩，四川长虹队甚至把主场搭在了游泳馆里，球桌摇摇晃晃，愣是把乒乓球比赛打出了晕船的效果。在如此惨烈的对比下，县级市体育馆都算条件非常不错了。  
一周两赛，四轮战罢，江苏一场不胜。在第四盘0-3输给张继科、结束了对山东鲁能的比赛结束后，为本队拿了这场唯一一分的陈玘揉着额角率队去和对方握手告别，然后在第一个人这里就被拉住了。  
张继科和他拍爪，问：“玘哥，没事儿吧？”  
“头疼背疼肩疼，还没恭喜你啊，昨天看到你入选（伦敦奥运）的新闻，板上钉钉了。”  
张继科有点腼腆：“谢谢。一会儿能不能耽误你几分钟？”  
陈玘在心中过了一遍当晚行程：“好，过会儿我去休息室找你。”

“纹身？”陈玘狐疑地打量有空就努力照灯但目前还是白生生的小藏獒，“和刘总报备了？”  
“没。这不是先来取取经，怎么降低教练的仇恨值？”  
“咳，选个衣服能盖住的地儿，最好别纹常用手，只要不、不影响竞技状态，刘总才不管。放心，队规没这条，再不会为这个退省队的。对了要介绍店吗？我当时和单子一起去的，他左手我右手，这家私密性和安全度都挺高的。”  
“店我看好了，就是有点怕肖爸唠叨。”  
陈玘沉默了一分钟：“抱歉啊，那时候，没人管我。”

三天后见到马琳时，陈玘忍不住和他八卦了一下:“继科儿要纹身，选图绝对不像我这么，收敛。这么看肖指也挺不容易，难怪没头发。”  
马琳礼貌地表示赞同：“作为调皮捣蛋的前辈，玘哥的薯条的确给后来人起了很好的示范带头作用。我觉得继科可以纹对鸡翅搭配一下。”  
“我那是魔鬼的火焰三叉戟！”

常被尊一声哥的人，一部分是因为有超越年龄的外表，另一部分则是有超越年龄的气场。  
陈玘自然是第二种。  
最初只是队友“玘子”“玘哥”地混叫，后来有了网络，网上交流更加肆无忌惮，从“玘儿”“小杀”到“杀神”“老大”，喊啥的都有。  
“所以我就跟他们说嘛，以后统一叫boss，显得我成熟一点。”  
“那陈总，今天准备了什么好吃的招待我啊？”  
“马总大驾光临蓬，蓬荜生辉，要说肯定得预备最好的，可现在吃小龙虾最应季，但今儿这鬼天气，我也不敢随便带你出去啊，等到我的地盘再请你吃个够。”  
“我可记着了。”

后来陈玘知道了什么叫“Flag”，才发现，不仅每年的《乒乒乓乓天下无双》是巨大的Flag，连他无意中的话也成了Flag，比如他确实在另一个风雨夜请马琳吃了麻辣小龙虾五香小龙虾冰镇小龙虾etc，再比如，张继科确实听进去了他的话，在背后——衣服绝对能盖住的位置——文了一双翅膀，但谁也没想到，这哥们赢了比赛热衷于扒衣庆祝，一而再，没敢有三。

***********************************

2011年的冬天有点冷。  
世界杯的参赛名额自然没有陈玘，世界杯团体赛的选拔也因输给了马琳，少了增加一个冠军头衔的机会。而随着入冬以来北京开启首次大幅降温，国乒的冬季军训提前开始了。  
一班的成员都是世界冠军，也是军训过好几轮的“老兵”了，整理内务很有经验，衬托得一墙之隔不是缺腰带就是没帽子的二队小孩们格外兵荒马乱。  
“六人间，这次条件不错。”放下行李，陈玘麻利地在棉袄外面套上军装，顺便给自己贴了一身的暖宝宝，“哎马，马哥，你就单穿这个啊？！”  
马琳看看窗外：“外面太阳不错，练一会儿就热了。这样正好。”

还别说，今天的太阳是不错，蓝天白云，晴空万里，如果能坐在有暖气的房子里晒太阳，手边放一瓶冰阔落，必然是很惬意的。  
然而他们只能站在空荡荡的操场上，西北风打着旋儿，见缝插针地往衣服里钻。眼看着太阳渐渐西行，温度骤降，马琳终于忍不住了：“报告！可不可以回屋加件衣服？”  
比他们还小好几岁的教官铁面无私：“不行。”  
一排人噗嗤噗嗤地乐，被教官一眼扫过去，再努力做太平无事状。陈玘站在马琳边上，伸手用手背碰了一下马琳的手背：“这么冷！”  
好容易熬过一个小时可以休息几分钟，马琳哆嗦得连跟拍摄像都看不下去了：“你没事儿吧？”  
“马，马哥嫌穿棉袄影，影响他英俊的形象，只靠一身正气御寒。”陈玘开玩笑，不过还是伸手过去握住了马琳冻得发僵的手。  
“你手这么暖和TAT”马琳好容易找到一个热源，抓住简直不想放手。“手这么热，小火炉啊。”  
“我谢谢你没说小棉袄。”  
摄像笑问：“姑娘们都裹了里三层外三层，你们穿了几条裤子？”  
陈玘：“都一条啊，我也穿一条啊。”  
马琳：“你这一条是三米宽吗！太夸张了！我快冻死了！”  
陈玘低头扫了一眼：“哎马哥，你把你裤腿塞袜子里，这样拖拖拉拉的还容易进风……算了，你别动，我来吧。”

军训的定番：站桩、剃头、拉歌。正是备战伦敦奥运的关键时刻，军训磨练意志品质的同时，技术训练也不能落下。对于习惯在球台前屈膝弓腰摆动身体的队员们来说，腰板笔直地站上一上午，比平时训练还累，连军体拳和打靶都让人提不起兴趣，大家都盼着每天下午能换上运动服拿起球拍，好好放松一下。  
三天后，随着北京的初雪飘落，体总也公布了2012伦敦奥运会的男女十人大名单。男队是王皓、张继科、马琳、马龙和许昕。  
但是正式名单上只会有三个人加1张p卡。  
雪中的训练仍然一丝不苟，熬到休息时年轻人抓住机会在操场上打起了雪仗，“老年人”们则勾肩搭背地回房间取暖。马琳又被摄影师抓住询问对进入大名单的想法，陈玘站在窗前，看到马龙一个人蹲在篮球架后，在积雪写写画画，若有所思。

老松枝偃性不死，霜风卷地不知寒。

附注：  
1、陈玘本人是真的感叹过“是我老了”和“打不过张继科了”，问题是两句连起来，我满脑子都是“是我的过儿长大了”，黑人问号.jpg  
2、陈玘纹身时间实在是考古不出来……之前在帖子里看到是0405年和单明杰一起，一个人纹左臂一个人纹右臂，但换了很多关键词都找不到旧新闻。旧视频太糊、球衣袖子太长、他纹身位置太高，我努力过了，sigh  
3、军训花絮视频https://v.qq.com/x/page/i0326lbpxso.html  
4、采访原话是：而马龙一个人留在了操场上，若有所思地在篮球架后的积雪上写了两个大字——马琳。


End file.
